<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Howl to the Moon by nazzasmiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255935">Howl to the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazzasmiley/pseuds/nazzasmiley'>nazzasmiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Slow Burn, Smut, War, Wolf Pack, Wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazzasmiley/pseuds/nazzasmiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan, year 2020.</p><p>A popular myth says that humans with wolf heritage, commonly called lycanthropes, hunt humans to devour them.</p><p>Hunters have taken part of the country's territories, sowing fear and killing entire packs until they are reduced to ashes. War has been openly declared and it may be time to stop it. But… will the few remaining packs be able to stop their advance?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Types of creatures</strong> </span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Alphas</strong>
<ul>
<li>Humans with wolf heritage. They're rare. Pack leaders, strong, powerful, proud and temperamental. They protect their packs thanks to their large size. They are the only creatures that can metamorphose their hands and teeth into sharp claws and fangs. Their eyes turn bright red under a full moon.</li>
<li>If an alpha is stripped of their pack or loses their territory to another alpha, they will become a delta, a defective alpha that does not possess the characteristics of a true alpha and their eyes will turn dull red under a full moon. Their claws and fangs will be weaker than a true alpha's.</li>
<li>Upon reaching orgasm, a knot forms at the base of the penis that remains within the partner for about 20 minutes, otherwise there is a risk of tearing the omega. They suffer from heat every 6 months, lasting between 1 and 2 days, during which the ease of fertilizing an omega is easier since much more sperm is generated and the thickness of the knot is greater. In the case of an alpha woman, her clitoris grows into a small member to get her partner pregnant. Alphas cannot get pregnant.</li>
<li>They generate strong-smelling pheromones that can be detected by other alphas and by omegas. Through pheromones, feelings such as fear, anger, joy or excitement are detected. Each alpha's scent is unique.</li>
<li>An alpha can mark an indeterminate number of omegas, creating links with each of them. The mark is made with the fangs somewhere between the neck and the shoulder, visible for other alphas to recognize that this omega already has an owner. If an alpha marks another alpha, the marked alpha will be relegated to a lower level: they will be considered a delta. If an alpha marks a beta, it will have no effect.</li>
<li>The moment they leave a mark, be it an alpha, a beta, or an omega, the alpha's eyes will light up as if in the moonlight.</li>
<li>In addition, alphas have a deep and authoritative voice, the voice of the alpha, which will make omegas and deltas submissive.</li>
<li>Alphas have a quality specific to their condition, the ability to regenerate. When an alpha is wounded, they are able to close their wound in a short amount of time; however, if the alpha is not a true alpha, that is, if it is a delta, they lose this ability.</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Betas</strong>
<ul>
<li>Humans with wolf heritage but much less showed than alphas. They belong to a pack and serve their alpha. They are intrepid, do not emit pheromones, do not have claws or fangs and are medium in size. Their eyes turn golden yellow under a full moon.</li>
<li>They are not controlled by emotions like alphas or omegas; they do not suffer from heat, they cannot get pregnant, neither men nor women. Usually the pairs are between betas or, in exceptional cases, between betas and omegas. Never with an alpha.</li>
<li>Betas are used primarily as soldiers defending the territories and protectors of the omegas of the pack.</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Omegas</strong>
<ul>
<li>Humans with wolf heritage. They are less abundant than betas, but more abundant than alphas. They are weak for fighting but highly intelligent and elusive. They are smaller in size than alphas. Their eyes turn bright blue under a full moon.</li>
<li>They suffer from heat every 3 months, lasting between 3 and 7 days, at which time fertilization is easier and more effective since lubrication is more intense and they suffer abdominal cramps caused by the unfertilized ovum. However, that does not mean that an omega cannot get pregnant under the right conditions, even if they are not in heat. In the case of omega men, they have an internal matrix the same as that of women, so that they can conceive if their alpha get them pregnant. Their anus have their own lubrication, just like women's vaginas. They also have testicles and a penis, although these are relegated to the background during sexual intercourse. An omega can take birth control pills that prevent heat and pregnancy.</li>
<li>The smell of their pheromones is sweet and unique to each omega. Other omegas and alphas can detect the pheromones that an omega emits and what it feels at each moment, just like alphas.</li>
<li>An omega can only be marked by a single alpha, with whom they will establish a very strong emotional bond. If the omega is separated from the alpha for long periods of time or they are at a great distance, the omega will suffer the consequences: they will fall into a state of melancholic depression that can lead to the omega to fall ill and die.</li>
<li>If an alpha marks an omega that already belonged to another alpha, the mark of the first alpha will be erased and the omega's ties to their first owner will be erased. This can have serious consequences for the omega, even cause the death.</li>
<li>Like alphas, they have a voice, the voice of the omega, softer and more velvety than that of alphas but that manages to calm and, on some occasions, even dominate their alpha.</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Hunters</strong>
<ul>
<li>Humans. A guild created during 1800 that seeks to exterminate lycanthropes. It has adherents all over the world and they use a common symbol, an arrow on a brown leather circle.</li>
<li>They defend tradition, honor and the pure human race. Their most bloodthirsty attacks are directed against alphas to weaken the pack; However, reaching an alpha is not easy, so they deplete the strength of each pack by killing betas, omegas and children.</li>
<li>They use weapons such as pistols, machine guns, crossbows and modern bows, with lead artillery. Silver is a popular myth, it is too soft and loses precision when fired.</li>
<li>The artillery is bathed in aconite (also known as luparia or wolfsbane) to ensure the death of the infected. In the case of wanting to kill an alpha, this aconite will have to be concentrated in a specific amount and injected directly into the heart of the alpha.</li>
<li>They have an initiation rite for new hunters: They must slaughter with their own hands a child less than 7 years old, a soul that has not been corrupted yet, according to them; the leader of the hunters of that region will then draw with the child's blood the symbol of the hunters on the chest of the new hunter.</li>
<li>Within the Hunters Guild there are different ranks they can occupy, depending on their degree of responsibility, their commitment to the guild, and the number of werewolves killed. Each rank has under its command  3 or 5 members of the rank immediately below. The ranges, from lowest to highest responsibility, are as follows:
<ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Troop</span>
<ul>
<li>Soldier</li>
<li>Corporal</li>
<li>Major corporal</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Non-commissioned officers (NCO)</span>
<ul>
<li>Sergeant</li>
<li>Brigade</li>
<li>Second lieutenant</li>
<li>Chief Petty Officer</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Command</span>
<ul>
<li>Ensign</li>
<li>Lieutenant</li>
<li>Captain</li>
<li>Commander</li>
<li>Lieutenant colonel</li>
<li>Colonel</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<span class="u">High command</span>
<ul>
<li>Brigadier General</li>
<li>Major General</li>
<li>Lieutenant general</li>
<li>General</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <em>(Disclaimer: these ranks -simplified- come from the Spanish Army).</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Humans</strong>
<ul>
<li>Ordinary humans. They are not lycanthropes but neither do they seek to exterminate them like hunters.</li>
<li>If a human with no wolf heritage is marked by an alpha, their body will reject the bite causing him to die.</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Packs: how and where they live. Rules</strong> </span>
</p>
<p><br/>Each pack runs a territory, more or less large, where normal humans, werewolves and perhaps (most likely) hunters coexist. Humans with wolf heritage inhabit normal humans, intermingled with each other to lead a normal life. Children go to school like any child.</p>
<p>Each pack has a base, somewhat remote from the human populations in which they live to avoid attacks by hunters. They keep their location hidden to stay safe, and meet there from time to time, usually with the intention of overcoming hunters and devising plans to avoid discovery.</p>
<p>Members of the pack present themselves as alphas or omegas when they are between 7 and 14 years old. They suffer high fevers as they show their condition. In the event that this does not happen, the pack member will be considered a beta.</p>
<p>Each of them will be given a training according to the type that is. When the alpha pack leader dies or leaves their pack, their first alpha descendant will be the heir to the leadership.</p>
<p>If the pack's territory is dominated by another pack, the alpha leader will become a delta and will be under the command of the alpha who has conquered the place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I'll find you," he hissed in a low, menacing voice, his eyes crying out for justice.</p><p>"Yes," replied the hunter, "I hope you do."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"We are finally here," he said with the microphone pressed to his lips, "to proclaim the next leader of the pack when I can no longer continue because years outweigh power," he said with a laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That will never happen, dad," he replied, putting an arm around his father's shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The entire pack laughed.</em>
</p><p>People screaming as agonizing pain ripped through them and the sour smell filled the air.</p><p>Everyone was running away from <em><strong>them</strong></em>.</p><p>
  <em>"You don't know that, my son," the man replied with a gentle smile. "At any moment a misfortune can happen."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy looked at his father adoringly. He was a strong and confident man, father and alpha. He was not like that, and he believed he could never reach his father. The mastery with which he dominated the pack and with which he avoided the hunters was never seen before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, in his election ceremony, the boy knew there would never be an alpha as brave as his father. But his father was getting old, he had had three children, only he and his younger sister were alphas. He was the oldest, he was 20 years old. His sister was only 17.</em>
</p><p>Bullets spread the powder in small explosions from the barrels of HK USP semiautomatic pistols, submachine guns and assault rifles that tore through the air with murderous hisses. They passed through the walls and the innocent flesh of dozens of people gathered there in the hope of being saved, while falling one after another in the middle of pools of blood with a strong sour smell. It was the smell of death, the smell of pain, the smell of aconite devouring the entrails of children and adults who fought back with everything they had, because the survival instinct was stronger than fear. But it was all in vain. Because they had been found.</p><p>They were hunting them one by one.</p><p>His father's phrase echoed in his head: <em>"At any moment a misfortune can happen."</em></p><p>They had exterminated many packs, there were few left in Japan. Little by little they were taking ground and conquering territories that were taken away with the force of a hurricane of weapons and metal. They spread panic all over the world, in every country, on every continent.</p><p>They were accused of being murderers. They were baseless accusations, of course. They didn't kill anyone. It was a lie that arose from the fear of ignorance, from envy and from the inferiority complex. But the reality was that the real killers were those who carried the weapons and murdered defenseless children trying to find a world where only pure humans existed.</p><p>But he wasn't going to allow it. He would fight, he would get allies, he would clear the name of the human inheritors of the power of the wolves. He would fight the hunters.</p><p>"SON!" his father yelled a few feet away. "FLEES! YOU ARE THE HEIR! YOU MUST SAVE THE PACK! GET AWAY, DON'T LET THEM FIND YOU! "</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU SAY? I CAN'T LEAVE NOW!" he screeched.</p><p>"FLEES!"</p><p>A burst of bullets passed over his shoulder and ripped through the air until they embedded in his father's chest, on the left side. Right where his heart was.</p><p>He ducked and ran avoiding new bullets trying to kill him. One hit him in the shoulder and he stumbled. He grunted in pain and smelled how the flesh around the bullet hole emitted a small wisp of smoke as the aconite burned his skin and muscle.</p><p>Despite the pain in his shoulder and the bullets aimed at him, he kept running to leave the place, just as his father had told him. Tears filled his eyes, burning and stinging them, but he kept moving forward, glancing back to see the last moments of his father, the alpha of the pack.</p><p>His father fell to his knees to the ground and gasped for air. But his mouth filled with blood that fell onto his chest and onto the floor, dripping down his chin and leaving a horrible smell in the air. He collapsed on the ground, giving his last breath to a phrase his son never heard: <em>"You will be a good leader."</em></p><p>***</p><p>"Let not one alive!" yelled a man with short dark hair and a murderous look in his dark eyes. "Search every corner, kill them all!"</p><p>The hunters spread out around the building, armed with their weapons, ready to kill even the tiniest being that did not resemble them. They parted, each headed to a different place, searching every room, every living room, in the basements and on the terraces, under the tables and under the beds.</p><p>He heard footsteps approaching and he crouched further in on himself, trying to hold his breath to make as little noise as possible. His heart was beating very fast, you could see the beats through the skin and the sweater he was wearing, stained with the blood that was still gushing out from his shoulder. And he felt fear.</p><p><em>He'll hear it! He's going to hear my heart!,</em> he thought, covering his mouth to keep from letting the sob reveal his position.</p><p>The hunter moved about the room, his heavy boots stomping on the floor with sharp, determined thumps.</p><p>He looked under the bed: empty.</p><p>He looked behind the door: nothing.</p><p>He looked at the first closet door: nobody.</p><p>He looked at the next door: a pair of tear-filled golden eyes looked at him sadly.</p><p>A young man in his 20s, more or less his age, was hiding there, believing he had salvation. His complexion was much larger but he feared him, because he carried a weapon in his hands with which he pointed directly at his heart.</p><p>The boy clasped his hands in a pleading gesture, praying to the hunter not to kill him. Praying for his life, eyes filled with pure goodness and willing to put his pride aside to stay alive.</p><p>"Akaashi, have you found something?" a voice asked through the walkie-talkie on his belt. "Over."</p><p>There was static from the walkie-talkie and then, silence. Very slowly, the hunter lowered his weapon. The young man's eyes had weakened his iron will. He put a finger to his lips, indicating to be quiet. He pressed the button on the walkie-talkie and the static came back.</p><p>"Negative, Iwaizumi-san," replied the hunter, staring into the boy's eyes. "No one. Over."</p><p>“Then we are done. We'll meet at the door. Over and out."</p><p>The sound of the walkie-talkie died away.</p><p>Akaashi looked at the boy again without saying anything. He studied every feature of his face carefully and pursed his lips in annoyance.</p><p>The boy looked at the hunter gratefully for having lied and saved his life with his heart racing with suppressed emotion. He was safe. A hunter saved him. The man with the walkie-talkie said his name was… Akaashi? His blue-green eyes were hypnotic, and he found himself losing himself in the waves of the sea that formed over his eyes in the light that came in through the window.</p><p>Suddenly memories of recent events came back to his mind: he saw the corpses of the children, the betas, and the omegas that made up the pack. He saw his father lying on the ground, his heart full of bullets bathed in aconite. He was alone. He didn't know if anyone on the base had survived except him. Only those who left in the morning were safe. If he counted them, there should be 3 betas and 2 omegas alive, but if it occurred to them to return to base early they would also be exterminated. He needed to call them and warn them to stay safe before they could be reunited with him, the current alpha of the pack… or what was left of it. About 40 people had died.</p><p>He knew nothing of his sister, but she probably would have perished too, since she was there, among the others, watching as he was chosen to be the next leader of a ghost pack that had just been almost completely eliminated.</p><p>He clenched his teeth and fists and let his fangs show, fierce and deadly. The hunter was unmoved. He tried to close the closet door again nonchalantly, but the young man stopped him. He leaned forward and put a hand on the door to keep it from closing. He looked at the hunter, who had spared his life but had participated in the slaughter of the rest, his eyes blazing with rage.</p><p>"I'll find you," he hissed in a low, menacing voice, his eyes crying out for justice.</p><p>"Yes," replied the hunter, "I hope you do."</p><p>And with a smile, he closed the closet door and trotted out of the room to join his companions, thinking how painful it was for him to kill entire packs even though the alpha he'd just saved wouldn't believe it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NAZ SPEAKING!</p><p>First of all, I'm gonna introduce myself: I'm Naz (as you could see on the first line in this note 🤦), and I'm spanish. I always say my nationality BECAUSE english is not my mother tongue so I usually make mistakes (sometimes they are typos, others mistakes are grammar ones because I didn't know that expression and sometimes they are grammar mistakes because I'M STUPID and I mistook the third person by lacking the s at the end of the verb and shit like that). So I wanna apologise beforehand for my mistakes 😞.</p><p>Second of all, this is my first omegaverse, so I hope you enjoy it and I hope I don't make many mistakes with the heat and pheromones and stuff because I tend to think of the time of my AU's like the real time (time is always passing, you know) so I may miss heats or I may add too many heats, I hope I don't but I rather warn about it. I'll post a chapter every two weeks or so (the people who comes from Instagram would know I have a very strict schedule to post because I hate leaving my readers too much time without a new update but I won't post everyday like I do on Instagram because this AU is a bit more complex so... yep, I'll take a bit of time to write the chapters).</p><p>Last of all, I love writting (I'm gonna spam a little bit now so if you don't want to read this, you can skip it and finish this chapter already). I've written another haikyuu AU about my OTP you may like (yes, none of the ships from this AU are the one I love the most 🤭). The smutty part of that AU are posted here, under the name of <em><b>Sleepless town</b></em>. The full AU is posted on my wattpad account (<a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/228563209-sleepless-town-haikyuu-au"><em>Sleepless town</em> by <em>@nazzasmiley</em></a>). If you like this AU, you may like the other one!</p><p>And... That's pretty much what I have to say for now! I hope you have a good time reading this story and don't be shy to comment on the chapter! I'd appreciate it a lot ❤️.</p><p>NAZ, OVER AND OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Small pack, great aspirations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He would make the murderers of his family pay for the crimes they had committed.</p><p>And as they walked towards Kuroo's territory, only one thing occupied his entire mind: a pair of greenish-blue eyes that responded to the name of Akaashi.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy listened carefully to all the movements of the hunters. It looked like they were leaving the place, but that didn't make him relax. He was still on alert, hidden inside the closet that the blue-green-eyed hunter had closed again.</p><p>Little by little, the hunters' murmurs diminished until all was completely silent. But still, he didn't come out from his hiding place.</p><p>Still huddled in the corner of the closet, the boy pulled out the phone to call one of the betas who went out in the morning. He dialed the number and held the phone to his ear, waiting for the answer. But there was no signal in there, not even a beep was heard. He had to get out if he wanted to warn them, but doing so was risky since he was not entirely sure if the hunters had actually left the base or not.</p><p>He moved closer to the closet door and pressed his ear to listen. There was something, a low and distant sound, like the crackle of a bonfire, but there were no voices or footsteps. The weapons that had caused panic moments before were not heard either.</p><p>He tried dialing again, bringing his phone as close as possible to the crack in the door. But there was no way he would have a signal to make a call.</p><p>He looked at the clock on the phone; it was 7:18 pm. The last rays of the day's sun streamed through the window and illuminated the inside of the closet through the cracks. Night was coming and, in the middle of December, the damp cold of Japan took over the base when the heating was not on. Although, to tell the truth, the sun was taking a little longer to set that day, because the orange lights that it cast on the inside of the closet moved creating small shadows. The room was also warmer than it used to be at that hour.</p><p>The boy kept his ear to the door, alert in case he heard something again. But all he heard was the crackling sound somewhat closer than before. He detected something else.</p><p>A thick smell that almost made him cough. He held the cough as best he could, but he knew something was wrong.</p><p>Very carefully he opened the closet door slightly. It was not the last rays of the sun that generated the orange light and heat in the room. It was fire.</p><p>The fire was devouring every corner of the base, and he hadn't realized it until it had reached the room he was in. The crackling sound entered his ears and smoke entered his nostrils and mouth. This time he couldn't help it and coughed.</p><p>Scared, he opened the closet door and stepped out, not caring if there were still hunters. If they hadn't killed him, the fire would.</p><p><em>There is probably not a single hunter, they must have caused the fire, </em>he thought angrily as he choked on the smoke.</p><p>He covered his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his sweater and left the room before the fire consumed it like a candle.</p><p>The hallway was filled with smoke and fire, the walls and ceiling beginning to crumble on him as flames spilled from the doors of each room. He looked both ways down the corridor, but he was trapped.</p><p>Trembling with fear, with half his face covered and still on the lookout for any voice, he ran down the corridor from where he had arrived a while before to hide. The flames formed a barrier, but he had to break through if he wanted to survive, so he ran straight for the flaming wall and passed through it.</p><p>The tongues of fire burned his clothing and stuck to his skin, causing painful burns to his arms, legs and part of his torso. The boy groaned in pain but kept moving forward. It was his only chance.</p><p>He ran through the hallways, down the stairs of each floor on and on, groaning in pain every time a flame brushed his sensitive skin blackened after so many burns. Not even his ability to regenerate could help him in such an extreme situation. He felt dizzy from the smoke, which seemed to be burning him inside, starting with his nostrils and ending with scorching his lungs. He needed clean air, and he needed it badly.</p><p>He reached the second floor of the building. The fire completely blocked all exit, it was impossible to escape from there. He was going to die. Desperate, noticing the itch in his eyes from the ashes, he turned around trying to find an alternative route to the stairs.</p><p>The window.</p><p>Without thinking twice, he ran to the window. The glass had been shattered by the heat of the fire. He poked his head out and breathed in clean, pure air, recovering slightly from the dizziness. He looked at the ground: there were about 7 meters to the ground, the fall against the asphalt would be hard but it was his only hope. With a kick, he broke the glass that remained on the edge and climbed over the gap in the window. He held on with both hands to keep his balance, he closed his eyes...</p><p>And then he jumped.</p><p>***</p><p>"Bokkun. Bokkun! Wake up!"</p><p>He heard an echoing voice. He didn't know where it came from. Was he dead?</p><p>"Bokuto!"</p><p>His head ached, and he saw little stars with his eyes still closed. His whole body was heavy, and his arms and legs were throbbing in pain.</p><p>"BOKUTO!"</p><p>Someone shook him hard and he felt the world spin. He opened his eyes slowly, a flash of sunlight through his pupils, and his eyes closed again as if he had been punched. Two pairs of arms lifted him off the ground and held him to keep him sitting on the asphalt. He grunted in pain and he grabbed onto the arms that held him to keep his balance.</p><p>He opened his eyes again. This time the light didn't bother him so much and he was able to hold them open, trying to catch a glimpse of the figures crouched in front of him.</p><p>"What happened?" someone next to him asked.</p><p>"Aran..." Bokuto whispered in a raspy, hoarse voice.</p><p>"Yes, it's me, we're all here," the same voice replied.</p><p>Bokuto felt the fear emanating from the two omegas in front of him. They gave off the bitter smell of terror from every pore of their skin. And Bokuto wasn't helping them calm down, he himself felt the helplessness and devastation of having lost his family and his pack.</p><p>"W-what has h-happened?" asked another voice laden with anxiety that did not belong to Aran. "Bokkun, what the-?"</p><p>"Hunters," Bokuto interrupted, blinking, trying to focus on the boy who had spoken. "They have all died... My father..."</p><p>"How did they discover where the base was?" asked another person.</p><p>"I don't know..." Bokuto sighed. "Washio... Did you get anything?"</p><p>Bokuto leaned his back against the crumbling wall behind him and tried to get up. The two pairs of arms that still supported him helped him to his feet. His eyes gradually cleared, and he saw the remains of his pack. The three betas and the two omegas who had gone on a reconnaissance mission the morning of his election ceremony.</p><p>"Kuroo-san is still in a turf war against Oikawa-san. It doesn't seem that it will subside. Their packs are powerful and numerous, neither of them appears to be closer to victory than the other," Washio replied.</p><p>"We have to get out of here," Bokuto said with a yelp of pain. "I need to speak to Kuroo."</p><p>"Bokkun, you are injured. Not even your alpha condition can help you, your condition is very serious... "</p><p>"I will heal, Tsum-tsum. I just need time. But we have to get out of here as soon as possible," he growled. "Washio, contact Kuroo. Explain what happened. Osamu, Aran, help me walk."</p><p>"Are you already the alpha of the pack?" Osamu asked putting one of Bokuto's arms around his shoulders and own around Bokuto's waist to help him walk. "I thought the ceremony was merely an act."</p><p>"I am not my father. I'm not anyone's leader. We are 6. This cannot be called a pack," Bokuto replied in a raspy, sad voice.</p><p>His throat ached from breathing in so much smoke. His entire body was aching and he could see his burned skin through his clothes. The edges of the wounds were beginning to heal around the edges, leaving marks where there were burns. His chest ached, and his left forearm probably had more than one broken bone from the fall. Although being an alpha gave him the ability to heal, large wounds took a while, and his body was covered in them. He was also stained with ash and blood, from head to toe.</p><p>But he had no reason to complain because he had survived when the rest of his companions had fallen between wolfsbane bullets and fire. He must consider himself lucky. But he hadn't protected his pack. Although he had to obey his alpha's orders at all times, hiding to save his life was something that would haunt him for the rest of his days, because his life was not worth enough for an entire pack to die protecting him.</p><p>"Hey, take it easy," Bokuto said looking at the two omegas. "Konoha, Tsum-tsum, I'm fine. I don't want you to be afraid."</p><p>The two boys looked at him almost reproachfully. Telling them not to worry about him or not to be anxious or scared after his entire pack died was not wise. Even more knowing that, even though they were omegas, they both had a strong character and were as proud as if they were alphas. They would surely be more capable than Bokuto himself at leading a pack. But their eyes glowed blue under the full moon, so there was no doubt that they were both omegas.</p><p>Long ago, when Bokuto was still a child and had not revealed himself, his father invaded the territory of a pack whose alpha had died. She was a very old woman, with an affable and measured character with all the betas and omegas. Her name was Yumie Kita.</p><p>The members of his pack spread across Japan, and some of them decided to stay under the command of Bokuto's father. There were no disputes; the members who wanted joined of their own free will, since the alpha had died because of her old age and they had no pack to belong to. Among them were the twins Miya and Aran. Some other members had joined them, but had been killed in the attack the day before.</p><p>"Bokuto, where are we going?" Osamu asked dragging Bokuto, who was walking with a clumsy and slow gait.</p><p>"We are going to Kuroo's territory," Bokuto said in a firm and determined voice.</p><p>"Are you crazy!?" Konoha yelled. "Do you want to get in the middle of a turf war in your condition? It's an assured death for you, Bokuto!"</p><p>"I don't give a shit, we have nothing left," Bokuto said with a heavy heart. “I don't care if I die, but I have to make sure the five of you survive. And for that I need to ask Kuroo for help."</p><p>"We will make sure that you don't die," Aran said, holding Bokuto more firmly.</p><p>“If you consider me your alpha, you will follow my orders,” Bokuto said with a frown but with an almost childish tone of voice.</p><p>Leadership was definitely not for him, he still had a lot to learn.</p><p>"Precisely, Bokuto," Washio said, walking in the front. "It's because we consider you our leader that we will make sure that you don't die. The mission of a beta is to protect his alpha. And now you are our alpha, remember?"</p><p>“Even though there are only 6 of us, we are still friends. This is not the end of this pack, Bokuto. We just have to get it back little by little,” Aran said quietly.</p><p>"Why are you so calm?" Atsumu asked shooting an incredulous look at the betas.</p><p>“Because betas don't feel the pheromones of an alpha or an omega. We don't know what Bokuto is feeling, so we're not upset like you or Konoha, ‘Tsumu," Osamu replied to his brother. “But that doesn't mean we don't care. Don't imply we don't care,” he said harshly.</p><p>"I didn't say that, do not put words in my mouth that I didn't say," Atsumu replied through gritted teeth, glaring at Osamu.</p><p>Osamu stopped walking suddenly and looked at Atsumu, tightening his hand around Bokuto's burned arm. Bokuto groaned feeling the pricks in his flesh and tried to withdraw his arm. Osamu loosened his grip, worried that he had damaged his alpha.</p><p>"Hey, enough already," Washio stopped them. “Stop fighting, this is not the right time or situation to argue. We have a lot to do."</p><p>Osamu picked up his stride, ignoring his twin's angry expression. They did not get along particularly well despite being brothers. His parents had disappeared when Yumie had died and they had been left to their own luck. And, since Atsumu had shown his omega status when he was 11 years old, he had become distant from his brother; he had become a difficult omega to deal with, more aggressive than he should be, rebellious and disobedient.</p><p>Despite the fact that he and Osamu had been brought up by Bokuto's father, Atsumu wouldn't follow orders if he didn't feel like it. The training for omegas and for betas was different, so Atsumu and Osamu had been apart most of the time during their teens. And Osamu did not know where that damn rebellion of his brother came from, but he was not like that before showing his condition.</p><p>Now they were 19 years old, and Osamu was ashamed of Atsumu. This was not how an omega should behave. Bokuto's father did not raise Atsumu to be like that.</p><p>"I hate you," Osamu muttered.</p><p>"I hope the hunters kill you," Atsumu responded to the provocation, distilling pheromones charged with hatred.</p><p>“I don't want to hear how you argue. Shut up both of you,” Bokuto chided in a deep, rude voice, looking at them both with a frown.</p><p>Not only the siblings, but the others as well, silently lowered their gaze without daring to reply. The voice of an alpha was powerful and authoritative, capable of subduing any omega or delta. The betas were not frightened by that voice but they did feel a deep respect, a sense of duty and servitude towards their alpha and they would never dare to disobey the orders given to them.</p><p>Despite what Bokuto said, he was more than fit to take his father's place as an alpha. He could seem childish on many occasions, clueless, innocent, distracted... you could say thathe was even a little naive. But he was still a strong and determined alpha, and now the flame of justice had been lit within him. His gaze, now hard, hid behind a deep sadness.</p><p>He would make the murderers of his family pay for the crimes they had committed.</p><p>And as they walked towards Kuroo's territory, only one thing occupied his entire mind: a pair of greenish-blue eyes that responded to the name of <em>Akaashi</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NAZ SPEAKING!</p><p>Hey beautiful people! I'm back with this new chapter, meet Bokuto's (now tiny) pack!</p><p>I think you can guess who's appearing in the next chapter 👀 I'll post it in around two weeks, wait for it!</p><p>Don't forget to leave kudos, and more important, comment! I love reading your comments and theories and interact with the readers so don't be shy 🤗</p><p>NAZ, OVER AND OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Oikawa, finding an alpha for the first time to stand up to him and not fall in the first battle had been exciting. He had forgotten why he was trying to dominate more packs. And now he let the battles in the moonlight consume him. But not only the battles had control over him...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo ran between the buildings with his claws drawn and his fangs ready to attack. His eyes had a slight reddish gleam under the waning moon, very faint and almost imperceptible, unlike the way his eyes showed under the huge full moon; he was trying to glimpse some enemy shadow in the dim street light, but it wasn't easy. Daichi and Yamamoto followed closely behind, their knives poised for battle.</p><p>"The directions Kenma gave us are wrong," Yamamoto whispered, peering around the corner of the crumbling gray concrete building.</p><p>“No, you don't feel the pheromones and you don't notice their presence. Kenma is never wrong. They are here,” Kuroo replied with a smirk. "I can smell Oikawa-kun for miles."</p><p>"How can you smell him from here?" Daichi asked with a frown.</p><p>Kuroo didn't reply. His eyes narrowed and he tried to focus on something further: something was moving but it was impossible to know what it was. He paid attention to the sounds: a piece of metal was heard falling to the ground, it was close, very close, but he could not place it. He sniffed the air trying to figure out where Oikawa's pheromones were coming from. He could smell something sour in the air, something that made Kuroo feel dizzy. It seemed that the two smells intermingled and came from above.</p><p>Suddenly, Kuroo opened his eyes and looked at Daichi and Yamamoto with wide eyes. He looked up and saw a pair of eyes with a slight red glow and Oikawa's white smile shining on the roof of the building.</p><p>"IT'S AN ACONITE SMOKE GRENADE, RUN!" Kuroo yelled seeing as an elongated thing fell towards where they were, giving off a purplish and smelly smoke.</p><p>Kuroo, Daichi, and Yamamoto jumped to the side and left the alley to get rid of the grenade aimed at them. They ran down the street as fast as they could. But the aconite had entered his lungs and made them feel weak. Kuroo resisted thanks to his condition, but Daichi and Yamamoto looked exhausted after that little race that shouldn't have been a great effort under normal conditions.</p><p>"Son of a bitch!" Yamamoto moaned clutching his chest feeling pricks in the center of his torso.</p><p>"Fuck, he was above!" Kuroo yelled kicking a piece of brick on the ground. "How did I not realize it before!? Fuck! Let's get out of here!"</p><p>"We can still handle them!" Daichi said.</p><p>"No," Kuroo replied. "No, we can't. They are not betas this time. Terushima is here. Oikawa-kun is not alone, he hasn't come to play. Let's go, we'll think of another way to do it, I can't do it alone with two alphas, even if one of them is only a delta."</p><p>Kuroo looked up and saw Oikawa standing on the ledge of the building, one leg over the edge, leaning the weight of his body on his knee and with the dim moonlight illuminating his face. Behind him was Terushima. With one last smile of victory showing his fangs, Oikawa turned and disappeared into the shadows.</p><p>With a snort, Kuroo metamorphosed his claws into hands and his fangs into normal teeth, turned around and headed back home followed by the two betas who accompanied him.</p><p>Terushima's pack had been dominated by Oikawa long ago. The boy had strength and power, he was exigent over himself and achieved everything he set out to do. Prouder than any alpha Kuroo had ever met, he sought to dominate more territories and command as many alphas as possible.</p><p>But when he had tried to invade Kuroo's territory he ran into a problem: Kuroo was also proud, almost as much as Oikawa. He was also strong. And although his pack was not as numerous as Oikawa's, nor did he have a delta under his command, he did have Kozume Kenma, a cold and intelligent beta who was capable of practically infallible tactics. He never failed to ascertain the exact whereabouts of enemies or to strategize to counter the superior numbers of the Oikawa pack.</p><p>They had been at war for about a year. And none seemed close to victory. What's more, when it seemed that one was beginning to take the lead in the unfolding war, the other fought back with more force and things were balanced again.</p><p>For Oikawa, finding an alpha for the first time to stand up to him and not fall in the first battle had been exciting. He had forgotten why he was trying to dominate more packs. And now he let the battles in the moonlight consume him. But not only the battles had control over him...</p><p>***</p><p>"AH~! KURO-CHAN~! " Oikawa moaned closing his eyes, letting himself be carried away by pleasure.</p><p>"Oikawa-kun~!" Kuroo whispered before ejaculating into the brunet. "Fuck~!"</p><p>Kuroo dropped his weight onto Oikawa's body, sticky with semen and sweat. Their breaths were rough and erratic and their connected bodies trembled slightly after the pleasure that had hit them both. Oikawa squirmed slightly under him and Kuroo sat up slightly to make room for him.</p><p>"Ah Oikawa-kun, look at this, it's a waste, don't you think?" Kuroo said playfully pointing to Oikawa's dick, still erect, the knot at the base swollen and still ejaculating on his own abdomen. "You could have gotten pregnant many omegas with this, you know?"</p><p>Kuroo grabbed Oikawa's cock and squeezed it tight between his fingers. Oikawa groaned through clenched teeth and jerked around. A sharp pain ran through his body.</p><p>“Hold on for 20 minutes and be still. If you move, I will tear you apart,” Kuroo whispered, pressing his hips against Oikawa.</p><p>"You would never do that, at least not on purpose," Oikawa replied with a defiant look but feeling Kuroo dig his knot deeper.</p><p>“Kill the enemy alpha? I would, without a doubt,” Kuroo said with a half smile.</p><p>“You would kill your lover too,” Oikawa responded to the provocation. "And you wouldn't do that."</p><p>"How are you so sure?" Kuroo said opening his mouth and letting the fangs grow slightly to show them threateningly.</p><p>"Save that for battle," Oikawa said, contracting the muscles of his entrance around Kuroo's dick. The black-haired man groaned and a smirk appeared on Oikawa's face. “Honey, I've made you moan more in one night than all the omegas you've fucked together. Killing me would mean sexual frustration for you, are you up for that?" Oikawa said in a dangerous whisper.</p><p>The room smelled of pheromones and sex. Kuroo smirked, admitting to himself that the brunet was right. Even though alphas had a need (rather instinct) to fuck omegas to fecundate them and make sure they had at least one heir, Kuroo and Oikawa had connected since the first moment they had seen each other when Oikawa had tried to invade by the first time the foreign territory, and since then they were unable to get laid with an omega. Not even for the sake of their respective packs. Sex between two alphas was frowned upon, so much so that if anyone found out they would both be expelled from their packs and become exiled deltas. So they kept it a secret and sneakily visited each other in the late hours of the night, after the battles they had almost daily.</p><p>"You played dirty today, I could kill you to exact revenge," Kuroo said. "Aconite smoke grenade? Seriously? You could have killed my betas and me."</p><p>"Are you admitting that you are weak enough to die from a simple smoke grenade?" Oikawa asked with a smirk.</p><p>Kuroo took a deep breath and gave a sarcastic laugh. He looked Oikawa straight in the eye and clenched his jaw before moving his hips roughly and harshly. Oikawa groaned and closed his eyes in pain.</p><p>"Don't provoke me, Oikawa-kun," Kuroo said in a low voice. “You know perfectly well that I can hurt you if I want to. I know someone who wants your head; in fact, he would pay for it. What if I gave it to him on a silver tray?"</p><p>"Then you would give yourself away," Oikawa replied with one eye still closed and a wince. "Doing that would not be a very smart decision, Kuro-chan."</p><p>Kuroo looked at Oikawa's face carefully, an indecipherable look in his eyes. The brunet looked back at him and Kuroo just sighed weakly. He rested his forehead on Oikawa's shoulder and let time pass until he could pull his dick out of Oikawa without hurting him. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Kuroo's back and stayed still just as Kuroo had told him.</p><p>In itself, for an omega to move with the knot of an alpha inside was painful even though they were prepared for it. But for an alpha it was even more painful because his body was not ready to receive another alpha. The first few times they had been together it had been more suffering than pleasure for both of them. Alphas did not lubricate by themselves so the touch was rough and rude, penetration was difficult, and dilation to accommodate the knot after ejaculation sometimes became especially painful, even more so if they were in heat.</p><p>"Kuro-chan, I'm not trying to—"</p><p>
  <em>Knock. Knock. Knock.</em>
</p><p>Three firm knocks interrupted the conversation. Oikawa suddenly fell silent. Kuroo raised his head and looked at Oikawa with wide eyes and giving off the smell of surprise.</p><p>"Kuroo-san?" Daichi's voice sounded from the other side of the door.</p><p>"What the hell is he doing here?" Oikawa whispered, gasping for breath and tensing every muscle in his body.</p><p>"I don't know, it's fucking four in the morning," Kuroo replied also in a whisper. "He should be at home resting."</p><p>Kuroo felt Oikawa's anxiety join with his own nervousness. Although the members of a pack generally lived in apartments in buildings close to each other to be united and defend themselves if they were ambushed by hunters, no one ever dared to disturb the alpha of the pack. And even less in the middle of the night. If there was a battle, the betas defended the omegas and the alpha without awakening the alpha.</p><p>"Kuroo-san? Are you there?" Daichi asked, knocking on the door three more times.</p><p>"Fuck!" Kuroo whispered in frustration.</p><p>He couldn't move if he didn't want to tear Oikawa apart, but neither could he ignore Daichi knocking so insistently on the door. Something must have happened for him to be so determined to wake Kuroo up. Something serious.</p><p>Oikawa covered his mouth with his hand and moved to try to get Kuroo out of him. He felt a gnawing pain inside him as the knot moved inside him and he made a groan that he managed to choke by biting his hand. If he had had his fangs pulled out, he probably would have ripped his thumb off.</p><p>"No!" Kuroo whispered holding Oikawa's hips. "Do not move!"</p><p>Oikawa looked at Kuroo with a questioning look, but Kuroo didn't say anything. He put a finger to his lips and ordered him to be quiet. He continued to hold Oikawa's hip with his other hand to make sure it didn't move.</p><p>"Sawamura-san? What happen?" Kuroo asked out loud.</p><p>"Bokuto-san has arrived badly injured," Daichi replied through the door. “The... The hunters have exterminated his pack. He has requested to speak to you. "</p><p>"Bokuto-san?" Oikawa asked. "Your friend?" Kuroo nodded without saying anything.</p><p>“Okay, I'll go right away. But... Uh... I need a little time,” Kuroo said. "You go first."</p><p>"I don't mind waiting here," Daichi replied.</p><p>"No!" Kuroo said more harshly than he intended. "Eh... No need... Go help Bokuto, heal his wounds," he said in a softer tone.</p><p>Daichi didn't reply right away. Kuroo looked at Oikawa with his nerves on edge. His heart was pounding. He was grateful that the betas didn't feel the pheromones or else Daichi would have smelled Oikawa's presence and noticed the kind of pheromones that had come off in that house during the night.</p><p>"Alright," Daichi said finally.</p><p>Kuroo and Oikawa heard Daichi's footsteps slowly walk away down the corridor of the building and only then did they let out the air they had been holding.</p><p>"Hunters...," Kuroo said thoughtfully looking at Oikawa. "Do you think that among them was...?"</p><p>"I'm totally sure," replied the brunet. “Of course he was among them. He is always there when it comes to killing lycanthropes."</p><p>Kuroo nodded but neither of them said anything else. After hearing that they had exterminated Bokuto's pack, they both had a lot to think about.</p><p>Kuroo looked at his watch and waited until his knot began to loosen. The swelling of his dick and also of Oikawa's gradually diminished. When he was sure it wouldn't hurt him, he pulled out his still semi-erect member and let his cum out of Oikawa.</p><p>"I'll bring you a towel," Kuroo said, getting up from the bed.</p><p>He went into the bathroom and took two clean towels from the cabinet. He put them under the tap to moisten them and carried them into the room. He tossed one onto the bed, where Oikawa was, and used the other to clean the remains of Oikawa's semen from his own abdomen.</p><p>"The beta hasn't noticed, but... how do you plan to go out and meet an alpha after what happened here?" Oikawa asked getting up from the bed. “He'll smell perfectly who you've been fucking,” he said as he pulled on his underwear.</p><p>"And what do you suggest I do?" Kuroo asked incredulously putting on a shirt. “Leave it as if nothing after they have killed them all? To abandon a friend to his fate?" his expression hardened. “I am an alpha and I know that I'm risking a lot. I know what I'm up against if I get caught fucking you, but he's my friend, and I'm not selfish, Oikawa-kun. I'm not like you."</p><p>Oikawa pulled up his pants and shot a withering look at Kuroo. He jerked his shirt on and, without wasting a second, strode across the room with a firm, determined stride.</p><p>Kuroo watched as he left the room and walked down the hall to the front door of the apartment. He could smell the smell of Oikawa penetrating his nostrils, and Oikawa felt the smell that Kuroo gave off from every pore of his body. They didn't have to say anything, the pheromones spoke for themselves. But neither Kuroo followed him nor Oikawa stopped. They were too proud for that.</p><p>Kuroo heard how the door opened and how Oikawa left his house without saying goodbye, slamming the door as he left.</p><p>The black-haired man clenched his jaw and pulled on his pants with more force than he intended. The pants ripped and Kuroo let out a growl of aggressive frustration. He took off his torn pants and threw them against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair and stood in the middle of the room with his head bowed and his gaze fixed on the floor.</p><p>"Fuck...," he whispered, shaking his head in defeat.</p><p>He went back to his closet and grabbed other pants. This time he put them on more carefully so as not to break them. As he did so, he tried not to think about what Oikawa had said, but he was right. Kuroo smelled of sex and his body was impregnated with the pheromones of another alpha, it was impossible for Bokuto not to notice. Even taking a bath in formaldehyde will not eliminate that characteristic odor. He just hoped that Bokuto didn't notice, and that if he did, he would ignore it.</p><p>With a final breath, Kuroo turned off the lights in the room and stepped out into the cold December night with the intention of helping a friend who had just suffered a horrible loss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess who's here 👀👀👀</p><p>Having a normal relationship? They don't know about that. Kuroo fucking it up since he first appears? Yup, that's gonna happen too</p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love threse two so fucking much &lt;3333333</p><p>Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! See you in two weeks, ILYSM 🖤🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Where are you going?" Bokuto asked, struggling to get up on his feet when Kuroo appeared in the doorway.</p><p>"Do you want a ceasefire to ally with Oikawa-kun?" Kuroo asked rhetorically. "Very well. Go back to the infirmary with Yaku, and close the door on your way out. I'll be back at dusk," he said, grabbing the keys. "Or at least... I hope so," Kuroo muttered to himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo reached the door of the building where the base of his pack was. It was the same building that Daichi lived in, so surely that was why it was him who had gone to call Kuroo.</p><p>Taking a deep breath of icy air, he entered the building and let himself be guided by the voices; they were coming from the ground floor, so he took the dark stairs and down them. The door where the infirmary was was ajar and a beam of light came through the gap.</p><p>Kuroo threw open the door and leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded, staring at the alpha who lay sprawled on the gurney with his clothes burned and tattered. He reeked of aconite and sadness. Yaku, one of the omegas of Kuroo's pack, was bandaging his arms under the watchful eyes of 5 other boys who accompanied Bokuto.</p><p>Before even saying a word, the omegas and the other alpha turned to face him. Yaku, Atsumu and Konoha looked at Kuroo with a frown and a shocked expression on their faces, one could almost say it was a disgusted expression. The three betas however, unable to smell the pheromones, didn't notice, and only looked at Kuroo when they realized the heavy tension that had suddenly fallen on the spot. Kuroo's expression of irrational fury spoke for itself, so that the omegas looked away almost immediately, frightened by the black-haired man. Bokuto also looked away to see how Yaku continued to bandage his arms.</p><p><em>Great, they smelled Oikawa-kun on my body. I couldn't ask for a better welcome,</em> Kuroo thought.</p><p>However, although Kuroo didn't know it, neither Yaku nor Atsumu nor Kohona had detected Oikawa's scent. What they had sensed was the unpleasant smell of pride and superiority, mixed with anger and stubbornness that the alpha emitted. A distinctive scent that omegas had a hard time holding, even if the scent came from their own leader. Bokuto had never experienced that, as despite his broad shoulders, strong arms, and sharp gaze, he was not a proud man and could sometimes seem like a little boy to protect. What's more, he had little confidence in himself and his worth as a leader, but still the remnants of his pack were loyal and trusted him, not only as the head of the pack, but also as a friend.</p><p>"What happened?" Yaku asked shyly before anyone else could say anything, trying to ignore the fear that gripped him. Kuroo shot a penetrating at his back.</p><p>"Leave us alone," was all the reply Kuroo gave. Atsumu tried to complain and reply.</p><p>"We want to stay—"</p><p>"I SAID GET OUT," Kuroo roared using his alpha voice.</p><p>Even Bokuto was surprised at his attitude. The three omegas and the three betas obeyed without question, looking down at the ground and shrugging slightly. They were scared, the presence of a raging alpha was terrifying, and the least they wanted to do was anger him even more. The six boys left the place without saying a word under Kuroo's sharp gaze. Only when all six had disappeared from sight did Kuroo enter the room and slammed the door behind him.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have a bad awakening?" Bokuto asked looking at Kuroo with an annoyed expression.</p><p>Kuroo didn't reply. He grabbed a low stool and pulled it over to the gurney to sit next to him. Now that he was close, the scent that Kuroo's body gave off was easily recognizable. Bokuto's eyes widened and looked at Kuroo, seeing the guilt deep in his hazel eyes.</p><p>"What have you done?" Bokuto whispered with a horrified expression.</p><p>"That's none of your fucking business," Kuroo replied fiercely. Bokuto looked at him with distaste. Even though he was his friend, they didn't always understand each other.</p><p>"Of course it's my business," Bokuto replied, sitting up from the gurney. “I have come to ask for your help, and you receive me smelling to an... an alpha? You should be looking for a male or female omega for heirs, not a fucking alpha. Are you dating? Who is it?"</p><p>Bokuto's voice sounded harsh, and Kuroo knew he was right. But his thing with Oikawa was sex and nothing else. It was a way to have fun and release stress. They weren't tied to each other, and they were still young. They could have heirs later with their respective omegas. And even so...</p><p>Kuroo felt a pang in his heart and another in his stomach, but he hid them by putting an expression of neutral boredom on his face. He didn't feel like talking about it after what had happened with Oikawa. He didn't even know why he had said that to his sexual partner when he, better than anyone, knew why Oikawa acted so distant from the rest. It wasn't selfishness, as Kuroo himself had preached just a little while before.</p><p>“This is none of your fucking business, Bokuto. What I do or do not do is not something you should know. Neither you nor anyone. I don't have time to talk frivolously, explain to me what happened and why you are here,” Kuroo said in a tone of voice that did not admit of reply.</p><p>Inside, Kuroo prayed that Bokuto wouldn't pursue the subject. It wasn't something he wanted to talk to anyone about. They had been hiding their sexual adventures for an entire year, and now another alpha had caught them at the first turn. Kuroo was grateful that Bokuto didn't know who he was, but that didn't reassure him in the least. However, Bokuto said nothing more, only frowned and glanced at him before looking down at his burned legs.</p><p>"It's quite evident," Bokuto replied.</p><p>"No, it's not," Kuroo said holding back a sigh of relief. "Because you're alive. So if the hunters have attacked you, you should be dead. And Washio, Osamu, Aran, Atsumu and Konoha as well. And yet they are with you. I hav eno time for bullshit. I will ask you one more time. Explain to me what happened."</p><p>Bokuto looked away. Kuroo had a secret that he had smelled the moment he had approached him. But Bokuto also had one. A hunter had saved his life, and that was not something he was proud of. And he hadn't planned to shout it from the rooftops, so his mind came up with an excuse at full speed. He wouldn't lie, but he wouldn't tell the whole truth either. The terrible and shameful truth.</p><p>“It happened at my election ceremony. Washio and the others had left...” Bokuto began to speak. "My father had ordered them to inform him of how the war was going here, in your territory."</p><p>Bokuto looked at Kuroo trying to decipher his expression. But he did not show astonishment or perplexity, he continued to maintain a neutral expression that said nothing. A cloak of mystery always surrounded Kuroo and no one, not even his faithful and intelligent beta, Kenma, was able to know what he was thinking on many occasions. Bokuto played with his fingers entwined in his lap, bandaged and smelling of antiseptic.</p><p>"... So they weren't there, but everyone else was," he continued. "The hunters attacked everyone, they killed many children." Bokuto clenched his fists. “My father forced me to flee and so I escaped. I hid. I don't know what happened next, but I heard something and I could smell the smoke. The hunters had set fire to the base, so I ran out and well... Here I am."</p><p>"That is why you have burns all over," Kuroo understood. "And... What do you want to do now?"</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" Bokuto asked. “I want justice. I want them to see theirs die, just like I saw mine. And for that I need your help."</p><p>"Revenge is not the right option, and you know it," Kuroo said coldly.</p><p>"It's not revenge, it's justice," Bokuto replied.</p><p>“When we claim justice by taking a life, what we are really doing is turning it into revenge,” Kuroo said, rising from the stool and looking at Bokuto with empty eyes. “I'm not going to help you if you're trying to kill hunters for such a reason without first having a dialogue with them. Take justice into your own handd and forget that you know me."</p><p>Kuroo turned around ready to leave the room but Bokuto grabbed his arm before he took a single step.</p><p>“We will do it your way, I don't care. But help me,” Bokuto pleaded. “I have almost no one left from my family or my pack. And you are my best friend. I know... I know what you think of killing others as a payment currency, but... "</p><p>"We'll talk in the morning," Kuroo interrupted, "when you're a bit calmer."</p><p>"I'm not the one who is upset, the one who is pissed off is you," Bokuto said boldly. Kuroo ignored the comment.</p><p>"Come to my house tomorrow at dawn, we'll talk there in private," he said without turning around. "You have already discovered that..." Kuroo was silent for a few moments before continuing. "It doesn't matter, nevermind. Just come tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you there. And come alone or accompanied by a beta. Don't let any omega near my house,” Kuroo said with a sidelong glance over his shoulder. Bokuto didn't say anything, just nodded imperceptibly.</p><p>Bokuto's fingers loosened and freed Kuroo, who walked to the infirmary door to get out of there and back home to try to get some sleep, if only for a couple of hours. But after what had happened, first with Oikawa and then with Bokuto, he very much doubted he could barely sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Kuroo saw the dawn lights piercing the thin linen curtain of the room. He had seen each and every minute of the night pass by on the clock by the bed. As he had imagined, he had not been able to sleep. He hadn't slept when Oikawa moaned inbetween his sheets nor had he slept after he left. His head hadn't stopped thinking about Oikawa and the hurt look he'd given him just a couple of hours earlier. He had tried calling him, but the brunet had cut the call, letting Kuroo know that he didn't want to talk to him.</p><p>Kuroo snorted before yanking the covers off himself and sitting on the edge of the bed thoughtfully. He gripped the sheet tightly and looked at the rays of sunlight beginning to illuminate the dark sky and streaming through the curtain. There was still a thick gloom in the room, but you could see the silhouettes of the furniture. Bokuto would be about to arrive.</p><p>He got up from the bed and moved his neck and shoulders to loosen up. He picked up the pants that he had ripped before going out to see Bokuto and that were still lying on the floor and threw them unceremoniously in the back of the closet. He didn't feel like going to the garbage can to throw them away, but he didn't want to keep seeing them lying on the floor. If he knew how to sew he might have been able to fix them. With a shrug of the shoulders, not caring in the least that he had ripped a piece of clothing out of anger, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower and clear up before Bokuto arrived.</p><p>He turned on the shower, stripped off his underwear, and before it had time to get warm, he stepped under the icy stream of water. His muscles contracted painfully all over his body, but he held on with his head down, his teeth clenched, his eyes closed and his hands resting on the shower wall, as the water ran down his back and fell to the floor on its way to the drain. It seemed like he was punishing himself, and deep down inside, he agreed with it.</p><p>When his lips were purple and his teeth were chattering, he came out of the shower with bristling skin and shivering with cold. He wrapped himself in a towel just as three firm knocks sounded on the door.</p><p>"Fuck it, how timely..." Kuroo snorted coming out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist.</p><p>He walked down the hall, leaving behind a trail of drops of water that fell from his body silently until they hit the floor. He yanked the door open without bothering to ask who was there.</p><p>"Come in," Kuroo said dryly, leaning against the door.</p><p>"You know, you could help me, it's not easy to walk with burned legs," Bokuto reproached him.</p><p>Kuroo approached him and put an arm around his waist. Bokuto put his arm around Kuroo's shoulder and they both walked inside the apartment. Kuroo closed the door with a movement of his foot and dragged Bokuto into the living room to sit him on the couch... which stank of Oikawa since that time when they fucked on the couch. Bokuto made a disgusted face as he sniffed the scent that was all over the apartment. It was very clear that Kuroo was having sex with someone like him.</p><p>"Shit, dude," Bokuto said with distaste. “I don't know what the hell you're trying by doing this but... Do you know what it means that you are fucking another alpha?"</p><p>"Yes, I know perfectly well," Kuroo replied in annoyance. "Do me a favor and leave me alone."</p><p>"Man, you're my best friend. I don't want to see you banished. Just stop it, what you're doing is against the natural order of a pack."</p><p>Bokuto's gaze turned severe and deep, showing clear concern for the black-haired man. Kuroo clicked his tongue. He knew Bokuto was right, he hated that he was. If they were caught by members of Kuroo's or Oikawa's pack, dying would be the best thing that could happen to them. An outcast alpha, a delta who had been kicked out of their own pack was an embarrassment to every lycanthrope. It was a fate worse than death, since their honor was tarnished.</p><p>"You're risking your alpha position, Kuroo," Bokuto said seriously.</p><p>“And you're risking your face since I will punch you in the face if you keep saying the same again and again, leave me alone. I don't have to listen to you,” Kuroo said crossing his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>"You know I'm telling you this for your sake," Bokuto said with a frown.</p><p>“And I tell you for your own sake to shut the fuck up. Just... just don't give me away, okay?" Kuroo said with a sigh taking a seat next to Bokuto.</p><p>His eyes looked at Bokuto pleadingly, and the boy couldn't help but nod slightly. Bokuto felt sorry for his best friend. He was still the same wayward alpha as ever, but he seemed somewhat more vulnerable than the last time I'd seen him, a few months ago.</p><p>A thick silence fell between them, interrupted only by the birds chirping in the street as the sun rose. The water droplets on Kuroo's body were dry, although his hair was still dripping water that fell onto the dark red sofa fabric. Even though he had almost no clothes, he wasn't cold. The heater provided a very pleasant spring temperature and he felt good without a shirt or pants.</p><p>When Kuroo's thoughts began to wander between locks of brown hair and chocolate eyes, Bokuto decided to break the silence.</p><p>“Kuroo, I know that... I know that you don't want to kill the hunters the same way they did to your father. I know what you think about taking revenge,” Bokuto spoke in a calm and soft tone of voice, one could almost tell that his words were even sweet despite talking about killing. “But this cannot go on like this. We've been hiding for years. Lycans have been hunted since the Hunters Guild was created. And they keep spreading those horrible rumors that we eat humans, but you know well that these are slanders to discredit us. They kill innocent children every day and make sacrifices with them to train new hunters in the art of killing. This has to stop, Kuroo. And I'll do it with or without you. But I'll do it."</p><p>Bokuto looked determinedly at Kuroo, who returned an affected look. He slowly nodded, his heart clenched into a fist and his mouth suddenly dry. Bokuto was right, but he feared becoming someone like his father, blinded by anger and fear after the hunters killed his omega, Kuroo's mother.</p><p>"You are proposing to openly declare war, are you aware of that?" Kuroo asked lowering his gaze.</p><p>"Yes I know. That is why I have come to you."</p><p>"Alright," Kuroo said in a small voice. "And how do you intend to do it?"</p><p>“We two alone cannot do it. We need help,” Bokuto replied. “Let us ask other packs for help. Kiyoko's, for example."</p><p>“Impossible, it's finished. The same thing happened with your pack, the hunters attacked her pack in their election ceremony, there are only 4 or 5 members left and her."</p><p>"I didn't know," Bokuto said, swallowing hard. "How do you know? Their territory and yours are not adjoining,” he asked.</p><p>Kuroo bit his lip and looked out the window. Bokuto's eyes widened and he sat up in his seat as he grabbed Kuroo by the arm.</p><p>"She's the alpha you're fucking with!" Bokuto exclaimed in a shrill voice.</p><p>Kuroo didn't reply. He didn't have the courage to deny it and tell him it wasn't her. It was best like that; that way he wouldn't suspect Oikawa. But the reality was that he knew it because Kiyoko's territory and Oikawa's were adjacent, and she had asked the brunet asylum when they were attacked.</p><p>That was something that Oikawa had told him on one of his sleepless nights while Kuroo's knot slowly unraveled inside the brunet. Kuroo had discovered many things that way, after hours of passion in his or Oikawa's bed. He knew the status of many packs from the information Oikawa provided.</p><p>"Stop it, Bokuto," Kuroo said. "You're not going to get anywhere by bringing up the same topic over and over again."</p><p>"Sorry, it's just that..." Bokuto released Kuroo's arm and leaned back on the couch. "Nevermind. What about Kiryu's pack?"</p><p>"They were exterminated almost 3 years ago, you didn't know?" Kuroo asked in an absent voice.</p><p>Bokuto's shoulders sagged a bit more. Hunters were destroying entire packs like nothing, and he was running out of resources.</p><p>“What about the alpha you're at war with? What was his name?" Kuroo looked down and felt his heart race. "Oikawa?"</p><p>"No, impossible," Kuroo said immediately, clenching his jaw and giving off the smell of anger and disgust from his skin. "Not him."</p><p>“I know you're at war,” Bokuto said, not understanding the real reason for Kuroo's anger, “but this is not the time to fight for territory. This is much bigger than that, we need the hunters to stop. And for that we need allies. "</p><p>Kuroo frowned and clenched his fingers in his hands. He was not amused that Bokuto declared war on such a powerful guild, but, for many reasons, he was even less amused that he proposed Oikawa as an ally.</p><p>“His pack is strong and has a delta under his command. Do you think this is someone you can trust?" Kuroo asked giving him a hard look that made the golden-eyed boy's hair stand on end. Bokuto backed away from him in a reflex action and gulped.</p><p>"Better yet," he said almost without a voice. "He's strong, it's what we need."</p><p>"I'm not so sure," Kuroo replied.</p><p>"Just give it a try before you give up, will you?" Bokuto replied annoyed. "You are the most stubborn alpha I have ever met."</p><p>"Well, you should meet Oikawa-kun then," Kuroo muttered.</p><p>"What have you said?" asked Bokuto, who hadn't heard what the black-haired man had said.</p><p>"Nothing, I didn't say anything," Kuroo said getting up from the sofa and walking towards his room.</p><p>He removed the towel tied around his waist and dropped it to the floor. He put on his underwear, baggy camouflage pants and a tight black T-shirt. He opened the central door of his closet and removed the sheet of wood that created a false floor inside it. He hung on his body a cartridge belt full of ammunition and aconite smoke grenades; the cartridge crossed his torso from the left shoulder to the right side of the waist.</p><p>Over the belt he wore a black sweatshirt, but unlike the shirt, it was thick and wide. He tucked two serrated survival knives and a gun with aconite-soaked lead bullets into the waistband of his pants, under his sweatshirt, so that all weapons were hidden from view. He shoved a razor into his right sock and slipped on black military boots and walked back into the living room, letting his steady footsteps echo off the hallway walls.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Bokuto asked, struggling to get up on his feet when Kuroo appeared in the doorway.</p><p>"Do you want a ceasefire to ally with Oikawa-kun?" Kuroo asked rhetorically. "Very well. Go back to the infirmary with Yaku, and close the door on your way out. I'll be back at dusk," he said, grabbing the keys. "Or at least... I hope so," Kuroo muttered to himself.</p><p>Without giving Bokuto time to say anything or even take a step towards him, Kuroo turned and walked to the door, which he jerked open to leave the apartment in the direction of Oikawa's territory. He descended the stairs of the building with a brisk step and, with strong determination and armed to the teeth, set out on the path to reach his destination as quickly as possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here I am with a new dramatic chapter 😌😎</p><p>Idk why I always make Kuroo look like a damned edgy boy on the outside but a softie on the inside and then I make Bokuto look like the mature one when it actually should be the other way around but however 🤪</p><p>I'll be back in two weeks as always; don't foget to leave kudos and COMMENT BABIES, DON'T BE SHY 🤗</p><p>You can find me on twitter (<a href="https://twitter.com/Stxlessvoice">@Stxlessvoice</a>) where I post threads with short stories. ILYSM 💚💚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ceasefire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I'm waiting for the apology," Oikawa said as he pulled on his pants.</p><p>"I didn't come for that," Kuroo replied leaning against the door frame, watching Oikawa dress.</p><p>"Why am I not surprised," Oikawa said sourly. Kuroo crossed his arms with a grunt.</p><p>"You're not the one to talk about apologizing, you never do."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo looked at the clock. It was 6:28 am.</p><p>He put on his hood to cover his head when he left the limit of his territory and entered Oikawa's. He never looked up from the ground, and his hands were in his pockets, holding the butt of the gun through the fabric of his sweatshirt. He knew what he was doing was risky, he knew that if someone found out who he was they would kill him before he had time to draw his weapon. But there was no turning back.</p><p>He slipped down a dark, damp alley that smelled rotten. Not even the sun reached such remote corners as that, where rats and cockroaches roamed freely on the floor and walls, in and out of sewers full of stagnant and dirty water. His boots clattered in the puddles and splashed black drops across the pitted asphalt.</p><p>Kuroo knew the way to Oikawa's house but he had never walked it during the day, with the sun starting to illuminate the darkness of the night sky and in sight of dozens of beta's and omega's eyes that could attack him if they discovered who he was. But this time Kuroo was at peace, with no intention of killing anyone —nor having sex with Oikawa. What's more, Kuroo normally didn't kill without good reason, he didn't like doing it because it brought back the dark memories that he had stored in the depths of his mind. His hands were no more stained with blood than the hands from other people, but that did not redeem him from his sins nor did it mean that he had not killed for the simple pleasure of doing so. He had done it several times to save his life, and a few others just to feel the adrenaline rush of taking a non-innocent life from a ruthless hunter. But despite it, deep in his heart, he hated doing it. It was enough to be the son of the <em>Lunatic Alpha</em>, that alpha who lost his mind and thrown himself against a barracks full of hunters to assassinate everyone who stood in his way... Including members of his own pack. He wasn't going to let that happen to him too, he wouldn't lose his mind. And for that reason he never, or almost never, killed. He wanted to avoid becoming an irrational killer like his father.</p><p>Kuroo kept walking through alleys, partially hidden from outsider's eyes, until he began to make out the building in which Oikawa lived a little further on. He accelerated his pace to arrive as soon as possible. He would use the same route of entry as always, but this time he was risking discovery and that fact sent a chill that shook his body from head to toe.</p><p>He tried to put that thought out of his mind and leave it blank. But he only got more nervous. When he reached the foot of the imposing white and gray stone building, his heart was beating so fast that anyone could have heard it. He looked up, three bricks to the right, where was the first ledge to lean on. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.</p><p>He metamorphosed his hands into sharp claws that could more precisely grasp the ledges. The claws weren't much different from his human hands: slightly larger, with nails poised to scratch or lacerating cuts, and with more gripping strength. For that last reason was why Kuroo trusted them so much to be able to climb. Kuroo opened his eyes again, fixing his gaze on the window he was supposed to reach. Top floor of the building, the window on the left was the bathroom, the central one was Oikawa's room, the one on the right was the living room window.</p><p>With a little jump, his feet lifted off the ground as his claws dug into the ledge. He began to climb the wall very slowly, feeling the pale sun like an accusing eye that gave away his whereabouts with every beam that was aimed at his back. It was still early, so he prayed that no one was awake and leaning out of a window, or else he would be caught with just a quick glance through a curtain. But it was very early, so he held on to that fact and climbed with determination. He kept climbing, resting each foot on the ledge his claws left free. If he took a wrong step he would fall straight to the ground, but he was confident in his abilities. In less than 10 minutes he had reached the window of Oikawa's room, which had the curtain drawn. The interior was not visible.</p><p>Kuroo hung from the ledge, propped up on his feet and held by one of his claws. He used the other free claw to metamorphose it back into a human hand with which he drew the little razor from his sock. He slid the razor blade along the bottom of the window frame until he heard a faint click. He smiled. It was not his first time doing it, so it was easy to force the window from outside without making a noise and without breaking the glass. He slid the blade across the top of the window again until he heard the same metallic clink.</p><p>He returned the razor to his sock and pushed the window gently. The curtain parted with the window and the still faint rays of the sun crept into the room. Kuroo climbed onto the window frame and silently dropped to the ground. He closed the window after entering and took off his hood looking around.</p><p>Oikawa was lying on his side, on the bed, facing the window through which Kuroo had just entered, the sheet covering his body to the middle of his hairless chest. He was still sleeping with his brown hair tousled and falling messingly on his forehead. His face was angelic and peaceful, almost as if it were carved from fine, delicate marble. A white gold pendant gleamed on his chest in the faint sunlight. His delicate hands were resting on the pillow, very close to his face.</p><p>Kuroo silently approached the bed and crouched down so his face was level with Oikawa's. The black-haired man was enthralled with a small affectionate smile on his lips, admiring the boy who was sleeping peacefully.</p><p>Kuroo took a deep breath and forced himself to remember why he was there. He stood up and shook his head to banish all thoughts unrelated to the war that was about to break out. He looked at Oikawa again.</p><p>If he woke him up like nothing, Oikawa would scream and Terushima, the delta under his command who lived in the same building, would wake up and rush to his aid. And then he would smell Kuroo's presence.</p><p>"Forgive me for this," Kuroo whispered.</p><p>He put a hand to Oikawa's face and covered his mouth and nose. Oikawa suddenly opened his eyes and tried to scream. His eyes tried to focus on something, but the light he wasn't used to momentarily blinded him. He was still sleepy, so he didn't recognize the smell either. He got scared, and he moved his arms and legs trying to break free from the grip and remove his hand from his mouth but he couldn't.</p><p>Kuroo smelled the brunet's confusion and fear. He got on the bed and straddled Oikawa so he wouldn't move. With his free hand, Kuroo grabbed Oikawa's wrists and lifted them above his head to pin him against the bed. That position was vaguely familiar.</p><p>Oikawa's eyes slowly adjusted to the light and he was able to focus on the black-haired man's face. He stayed still and stopped fighting, but the smell of fear was replaced by the smell of anger.</p><p>"I'm going to remove my hand," Kuroo whispered. "Don't shout please."</p><p>Oikawa frowned but nodded slowly. Kuroo withdrew his hand and looked the brunet in the eye, who returned a questioning look.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" Oikawa said in a shrill whisper loaded with anger and nervousness. "What if they catch you? Terushima lives two floors below, have you lost your mind? They could have seen you—"</p><p>Kuroo leaned over him and kissed him gently to calm him down and stop his screaming in whispers. Oikawa stiffened at first, but unconsciously closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck, pulling him towards him and letting himself be carried away.</p><p>Kuroo separated from Oikawa but kept his face very close to the brunet. He fixed his gaze on the brown eyes he had spent the night thinking about and smiled inwardly. But his pride prevented him to show it, he didn't let his emotions surface, so his expression didn't change one iota.</p><p>"I needed to talk to you," Kuroo said with an emotionless shrug.</p><p>"And the best way to talk to me is breaking and entering in my house?" Oikawa replied. He slapped him on the leg. "Get off me," he said with authority.</p><p>"You weren't picking up the phone, so yes, it was the best way," Kuroo replied, getting off the brunet and getting up from the bed.</p><p>Oikawa shot him a withering look, the same one he'd given him hours before when he left the black-haired house. He got out of bed and grabbed the shirt and pants that were on the chair to warm himself, because although the heating turned on at 6 am, it was still cold.</p><p>"I'm waiting for the apology," Oikawa said as he pulled on his pants.</p><p>"I didn't come for that," Kuroo replied leaning against the door frame, watching Oikawa dress.</p><p>"Why am I not surprised," Oikawa said sourly. Kuroo crossed his arms with a grunt.</p><p>"You're not the one to talk about apologizing, you never do," replied the black-haired man.</p><p>Oikawa looked him straight in the eye, and Kuroo met his gaze. Oikawa knew he was right. They had both fought a thousand times and done things wrong a thousand one times. They must apologize, they both knew it. But none took the step. They never had and Oikawa thought they would never will. They were too arrogant for that.</p><p>But Kuroo was starting to get tired. If he had to, he would. He took a deep breath with his eyes closed and stopped crossing his arms, which fell to either side of his body as if they were lifeless.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down at the ground. "Sorry, Oikawa-kun. I did not mean what I said."</p><p>Oikawa's eyes widened. He was surprised. He didn't expect Kuroo to really apologize. And less that he did it from the heart.</p><p>The brunet lowered his head in a gesture of surrender and covered his face with his hands.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter anymore," he said quietly. "What are you doing here, Kuro-chan?" He said uncovering his face and looking at him for a long time.</p><p>"It's a long story," Kuroo muttered in a low voice. "But... I need your help."</p><p>Oikawa nodded absently and put on his shirt. He walked over to him to leave the room. As he passed him, he stopped and stared at Kuroo again. His expression softened somewhat and he stopped emitting that characteristic angry smell, but he couldn't hide his tense muscles for fear that Terushima would smell Kuroo up there.</p><p>In general, almost whenever they met secretly they did it at Kuroo's house; however, as it was always at night, when everyone slept, more than once they had been to Oikawa's house without fear of being discovered by the delta. But the difference this time was obvious: it was morning, and at any moment Terushima would wake up to go to work. Usually he got ready and just left to go to the hair salon he ran. But it had once happened that he had decided to make a previous visit to Oikawa to inform him that he would be back a little later that day since he had more client appointments than usual. Not that Oikawa asked for an explanation though. He didn't care how long it took for him, but Terushima preferred to warn him since Oikawa was his alpha now. He only needed to be there when Kuroo decided to attack, and that was something that Oikawa and the black-haired man had agreed to. Everyone worked as if they were ordinary humans in the hope of being inconspicuous, so they had decided that attacking each other in broad daylight was not a wise decision. They stayed on the sidelines, carrying out their respective duties during the day so that they could fight at night and unleash the passion at dawn.</p><p>"Tell me everything while I prepare coffee," Oikawa said in a whisper, leaving the room after lightly brushing Kuroo's hand with his knuckles.</p><p>Kuroo followed him down the hall to the kitchen, where Oikawa reached for a pot to bring water to a boil. Kuroo took a seat on one of the stools behind the counter and looked at the brunet before starting to speak. Oikawa turned to look at Kuroo, leaning his hips on the counter as the water heated.</p><p>"You see...," Kuroo began. "Bokuto came last night, remember?" Oikawa nodded. “His pack has been slaughtered. There are six of them left now."</p><p>"What?" Oikawa asked not believing what he was hearing. "I thought that it was a stable and strong pack."</p><p>"You said it. It was,” Kuroo replied regretfully. “But hunters are more so. And they gain adherents every day, while the number of lycanthropes decreases more and more because of them. They were attacked at Bokuto's election ceremony. As with Kiyoko's pack, almost all of them were killed. Only six have been saved, including Bokuto because he hid by order of his father. Two omegas and three betas left, no one else. He told me last night after…"</p><p>"After what?" Oikawa asked suspiciously although he already suspected the answer. Kuroo looked away. "He knows you're having sex with another alpha," Oikawa guessed. Kuroo nodded sadly.</p><p>"But he doesn't know who you are. He thinks it's Kiyoko,” Kuroo said. “And this is where the problem comes from. He wants to declare war against the Hunters Guild.”</p><p>Oikawa raised both eyebrows in surprise. Kuroo continued.</p><p>“After everything that has happened to him, to him and to many others like Kiyoko or like other packs that have been radically exterminated without leaving a single survivor, I sincerely say that I don't oppose to what he proposes. He's right. None of us were born without the yoke that hunters have exercised against all of those with our same condition for centuries. And the time may have come to end that. So he wants to unite as many packs as he can. And this is where you come in. He has asked me to propose a ceasefire to ask you to join us. I doubt he gave away what's going on between us, since he hasn't already. After all, he's my friend. But if he smells you he'll know in an instant, and you may don't want him to discover it's you,” Kuroo concluded with a sigh.</p><p>"To join us?" Oikawa asked insightfully. "That is, you agree to join the fight," he said, resting his elbows on the counter and leaning slightly to be closer to Kuroo.</p><p>“I haven't said yes yet, but his reasons are more than reasonable. And I support the cause,” Kuroo replied, brushing a brown lock from Oikawa's forehead. “I don't know if it's the right decision though. First, I must speak to my pack. Kenma will have a lot to say if we get into a war with no guarantees of winning."</p><p>"You said that Bokuto is trying to recruit more packs. Perhaps there's a possibility," Oikawa said thoughtfully interlocking his fingers with Kuroo's. “After all, the betas are the most numerous and they are good on the battlefield. We alphas are few, but we have advantages thanks to claws, fangs and regeneration. We just need to keep the omegas safe. "</p><p>“We risk leaving the omegas without leaders. And all those omegas that have been marked will fall along with their alphas, they will not endure their deaths,” Kuroo said, shaking his head. “It's not so easy if we intend to be victorious. It'll be useless to go hunting without a plan B, or at least a minimally elaborated plan A."</p><p>"Hmmm," Oikawa hummed thoughtfully, drumming his fingers on the counter. "Do you know who he's planning to talk to?"</p><p>“No, he mentioned Kiyoko and you only, he didn't have time to say anything else since I didn't let him the chance to. I came here after he mentioned your name,” Kuroo replied. "Are you considering accepting the offer?"</p><p>“I don't want to dismiss it without giving your friend a chance to explain himself,” Oikawa commented.</p><p>He took the pot of boiling water and poured it into a coffee pot. He placed a filter in a glass dropper and poured several tablespoons of coffee on the paper, then began to pour the boiling water from the coffee pot in circular movements over the coffee deposited in the filter. Kuroo watched with fascination the mastery Oikawa displayed. It reminded him of his mother making coffee every morning before taking him to school. Oikawa took two mugs from the kitchen sideboard and filled them with coffee.</p><p>“Our relationship has never been one of <em>those</em>, so we have never been together in the morning,” Oikawa said. "I don't know if you have milk or sugar with your coffee."</p><p>"No, it's fine like this," Kuroo replied with a vague smile.</p><p>Oikawa nodded and placed both cups on the counter, one in front of Kuroo and the other in front of an empty space next to the black-haired man, where was the stool that Oikawa occupied a few seconds later. The two men sipped their coffee cups and did not speak for a long time. Oikawa was the first to break the silence again.</p><p>"I would like to speak with Bokuto," Oikawa said.</p><p>"Do you have any ideas?" Kuroo asked without taking his eyes off his black coffee.</p><p>"If you join, I will too," Oikawa replied with a gleam of determination in his eyes. “We've been in a turf war for more than a year, and neither of us diminishes the strength of the other. What's more, at this point I'm starting to wonder if we're serious about fighting or if it's just an excuse," Oikawa said laughing softly. Kuroo chuckled knowing that the answer to that question was negative. “I've long forgotten my desire to conquer territories to make my pack strong to face the hunters. But now you tell me that there's another alpha who wants to do the same thing, a determined alpha who has come to ask you and me for help. I don't want to miss out on this opportunity. My motives are different, my intention is not to kill the hunters, although you already know that. But it's a good enough excuse for me to want to participate,” Oikawa said the last in a faint whisper.</p><p>"If you wish, you can come talk to him, but keep in mind that the moment you step foot where he is, he'll know what's between us," Kuroo warned. “Bokuto's pack has 3 betas and 2 omegas; mine has 65 betas and 9 omegas and yours has…” Kuroo paused for Oikawa to pick up the conversation.</p><p>"84 betas, 11 omegas, and one delta," Oikawa continued. Kuroo could smell the proud of the brunet when he talked about the pack he fighted for so determinedly. “If Kiyoko decides to join, you can add another 3 betas and 2 more omegas. That would make 155 betas and 5 alphas, counting on Terushima, on the battlefield. But I haven't gotten Kiyoko to join me, so I don't know if we can count on her,” said Oikawa, emitting the smell of resignation and one could almost say that a bit of frustration and anger.</p><p>He had tried multiple times to get Kiyoko to join him as a delta. But she wasn't willing to submit and feel like a flawed alpha, so every time she had asked Oikawa for asylum, he had denied her unless it was on his own terms. Neither of them gave their arm to twist, showing that the negotiations between alphas were complex and fruitless, since neither of the two parties gave in. And even less so when one of the alphas was Oikawa.</p><p>"We're not enough," Kuroo said, frowning in frustration.</p><p>"Perhaps we shouldn't think about the number, but about the type of betas and alphas that we are going to fight next to," Oikawa said enigmatically.</p><p>"Explain yourself," Kuroo said staring at him.</p><p>"There is a possibility, but I don't know if your friend, or even you, will agree to start a war at any cost," Oikawa said, looking at Kuroo gravely.</p><p>"I'm not following where you're going," Kuroo said in confusion. Oikawa's fingers tightened around the cup he was holding and he took a deep breath; then, Kuroo knew what he was going to say. "Wait, no!" said the black-haired boy with a horrified expression.</p><p>The atmosphere was filled with the sour smell of fear that both alphas emitted from every pore of their skin, before Oikawa even spoke the words that Kuroo and he himself feared.</p><p>"Kuro-chan..." he said slowly with a shudder, "you should tell your friend to talk to Sakusa Kiyoomi."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'M BACK! Here it is the new chapter 😎</p><p>I can't wait for the next chapter cuz I'm gonna introduce a few characters (FINALLY) I was waiting for!! I'm excited even tho I know what happens next lmao</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, I'll post the next part after two weeks from this one 🖤</p><p>Don't forget to leave kudos and to comment, I love reading your thoughts🤗 Anddddd... See you soon bbys! 🐺🖤</p><p>NAZ, OVER AND OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. New threats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suddenly, Iwaizumi's expression changed noticeably to a strange grin that contained a mixture of hatred, spite, and killing instinct.</p><p>"From my own experience," he said slowly, "I know a fourth alpha personally. A powerful pack that has no qualms about lying to kill. But try as I might, I haven't managed to locate the base or identify the lycanthropes there. But believe me when I tell you...," his voice lowered to a whisper loaded with the purest hatred anyone present had ever seen," that I will seek out that pack and kill that alpha with my bare hands."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was seen and unseen.</p><p>Claws. Fangs. Red eyes. A hungry growl. An excruciating pain in the throat. And suddenly...</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>A shrill scream tore through the rainy night air with the force of a hurricane before all was completely silent again.</p><p>Blood spurted from her neck and splattered on the ground as he eagerly devoured the tender flesh of his victim who was still suffering slight residual spasms, caused by fear after the terrifying and painful death that had loomed over her.</p><p>The boy's eyes glowed red and bright, similar to the color of the blood running down his throat, warm and thick. He felt drunk with happiness every time he experienced how his claws tore through skin and muscle and squeezed through the ribs until they struck the heart of someone unfortunate who fell into his net like one more prey. Only then, after seeing the plea in the eyes that looked at him, while the blood trickled and he felt the organ stirring in his hands, he squeezed the still beating heart until it burst in the body of the captured. His thirst for blood was insatiable, and when the hunt came before him so easily, he did not hold back. He enjoyed watching life slip from people's eyes, between pleas, cries and screams of terror.</p><p>Slowly he bit and tore until there was no more human flesh on the girl's neck. The bones of the cervical vertebrae could be seen, but the blood vessels, muscle tissue, tendons, and the silky, blood-stained skin had disappeared under his sharp fangs.</p><p>"Thanks for the meal," he said as he licked the blood that had dripped from his lower lip.</p><p>He searched the corpse but found nothing useful: just a walkie-talkie, a mobile phone, a couple of chargers with aconite bullets, probably the reserve for the gun she was carrying and with which she had shot without much success moments before, and a portfolio with her identity document. Her name was Haruka Tsuru.</p><p>"Tsuru, huh?" muttered the young man. "It means 'long life', did you know?"</p><p>Under the shirt it was the hunters symbol etched with dried blood; she was probably a fresh start, a rookie who had been sent to the wrong place. The girl was no more than 16 years old.</p><p>"Tsk, how boring," he murmured, shooting her a scornful look and clicking his tongue. “Although a bit ironic that you call yourself that, don't you think? You're just a little girl. You are no younger than the child you've killed to become a hunter, though,” he whispered, kicking the corpse's limp leg, a look of disgust crossing his face as he did so.</p><p>The young man metamorphosed his claws to bring his hands back again, wiped the remnants of blood from his chin with the back of his hand and used the girl's jacket to cover her face with wide, empty eyes staring at him blankly.</p><p>The boy walked over to his black Yamaha R1M motorcycle to lift the seat and remove a canister of gasoline from the tiny compartment. It was the fuel that he always carried as a spare in case his motorcycle ran out of it. But this time he had to use it for something else. The girl was young, and it was clear that she was a novice with the gun. But despite that it had been difficult to detect her. He hadn't felt her presence until she was almost on top of him, firing bullets at point-blank range and glaring at him. But he was smarter and more agile, and he had faced experienced hunters for many years, so a simple girl did not seem like a particularly difficult challenge. The girl's determination had vanished the instant she had seen the werewolf's red eyes.</p><p>The boy returned to the corpse with the open canister and sprayed the body with the flammable liquid, then immediately took his silver lighter from the back pocket of his pants. He bent down and brought the small flame to the fabric of the torn T-shirt, the hem of the pants, the girl's hair and the jacket, and he watched the fire slowly make its way through the threads of the fabrics in search of fuel that feed it.</p><p>The boy stood up and took a few steps away to see the body engulfing the flames little by little. The rain fell on the fire that was beginning to grow, but it didn't worry him; the power of a bonfire fueled with hatred is never quenched.</p><p>“You must know this method to get rid of the evidence, right, Tsuru? Your superiors must have taught you that lycanthropes have to disappear from skin to bone. But that method has turned against you now. Tell me... how does your own medicine feel?" he asked sarcastically over the crackle of the flames.</p><p>With a sly smile plastered on his lips, he turned away from her and returned to his vehicle. He had forgotten the helmet, but he did not mind too much. He got on the motorcycle and started the engine to get out of there at full speed.</p><p>The wind hit his face and the water fell on his shoulders and his head but he hardly noticed. The adrenaline rush and the excitement of having tasted a new prey had taken his senses elsewhere.</p><p>People on the street watched him pass by on his motorcycle with fear on their faces, probably due to his disheveled and carefree but equally intimidating appearance: his curly black hair was ruffled by the wind; his eyes, which had now returned to their original black color, had a penetrating, murderous gaze fixed on the road; his tight white T-shirt and black leather jacket were splattered with red drops of still hot blood; his well-defined body and broad shoulders commanded reverential respect. Riding his motorcycle, with his tattoos peeking out from his shirt's neck and the silver piercings on his eyebrow and lower lip gleaming in the streetlight, he had an aura of mystery and danger that made the air around him vibrate.</p><p>It was clear that Sakusa Kiyoomi was not someone to ask for trouble with.</p><p>***</p><p>"Has Tsuru returned yet?" Iwaizumi asked entering the room.</p><p>"No. She's probably dead,” Suga said with a carefree shrug. “You haven't exactly sent a genius, the girl was pretty stupid if you allow me. Also, the way you're managing it, it seems like you want to feed him rather than capture him,” he continued as he tangled a lock of hair around his index finger.</p><p>"Shut up," he snapped. "And where are the others?" he said looking around seeing that it was only him.</p><p>"No idea," Suga replied without looking up from his phone.</p><p>The room was large, with stark gray walls devoid of any decoration beyond the hunters' symbol hanging on the far wall: a large arrow embroidered on a circle of brown leather. There was a large table with 5 chairs on each side and another at one end, where Suga had sat placing his feet on the table with self-confidence, proudly displaying his military boots spattered with mud and blood. Behind the boy was a whiteboard with markers and on which a plan had been drawn to exterminate the packs of lycanthropes that still resisted in Japan.</p><p>"Suga," Iwaizumi said in a threatening voice.</p><p>"What?" Suga answered the call without showing much interest.</p><p>"Take your feet off the table," Iwaizumi said, tapping the table twice with the folder in his hand. "And go find the rest, we have to talk."</p><p>Suga looked up from his cell phone for the first time since Iwaizumi had entered and looked at him in annoyance. Iwaizumi held his impassive gaze until Suga gave up and lowered his feet from the table. However, he did not let go of his phone and continued to slide his finger over the screen with his elbows resting on the table.</p><p>"Suga," Iwaizumi repeated, raising his voice slightly.</p><p>"Fuck," Suga cursed, clicking his tongue. "Why the hell do I have to go looking for them? If they're not here it's their problem, not mine,” he said grumpily.</p><p>“It concerns your dear Kiyoko, so go find the rest and don't touch my balls,” Iwaizumi said flatly.</p><p>Suga shot him one last look of reproach but ended up agreeing. By the time he had spoken the alpha's name, his inner rage had grown.</p><p>"What has that bitch done now?" he asked spitting out the words in disgust.</p><p>"When you go looking for the rest I'll tell you, move your fucking ass and bring them."</p><p>“I'm a commander of the Hunters Guild, Iwaizumi. Just like you. You should have respect for your equals,” Suga said with a frown.</p><p>"I respect you. But you wander more than anyone else,” Iwaizumi said, shooting him a hideous look. “You work as little as you can. And since you've only been interested in Kiyoko since she survived, I use her to motivate you. Stop wasting time complaining, I'm in a hurry."</p><p>Suga got up from his seat rolling his eyes and left the room slamming the door.</p><p>He returned almost half an hour later, accompanied by Akaashi, Kageyama, Lev, and Futakuchi. The four young men greeted Suga and Iwaizumi with a firm gesture, raising their hands to their heads as a sign of respect.</p><p>"Rest," Iwaizumi said looking at the four captains.</p><p>"I haven't managed to find Tsukishima," Suga said, resuming his seat at the end of the table. "And Matsukawa is on a mission to the east with a squad of infantry."</p><p>“Very well, then it will be just us. You'll have to communicate the information to your troops. Kageyama, you'll talk to Tsukishima. Tell him everything that is said in this room. And don't look at me like that, learn to get along," he said when he saw Kageyama's scowl. "Difficult times are coming, we must do our best. Internal discussions won't help us. Sit down," Iwaizumi said taking a seat in a chair next to Suga.</p><p>The others followed suit and sat down to listen to what one of their commanders had to say.</p><p>"First of all, the less serious problem. We have sent 12 hunters to watch over Sakusa Kiyoomi," Iwaizumi said with clasped hands resting on the table. "None have returned."</p><p>"Have their phones been located?" Lev asked with a frown.</p><p>"No. They don't emit any signal. They must be off or have been destroyed," Iwaizumi replied. "And considering where they were and who they were watching, I go for the second option."</p><p>"How long has it been since they left, Iwaizumi-san?" Kageyama asked.</p><p>"We sent the first hunter, Ken, about a month ago. The last hunter, Tsuru, entered the mission yesterday. She was a fresh start, that mission was the first she did," Iwaizumi said.</p><p>"And of course the last one too," Futakuchi muttered. Suga nodded at the comment showing his complete agreement with him.</p><p>"Why was hunter after hunter sent on an impossible mission?" Akaashi asked boldly. "We know that Sakusa is a lycanthrope, we do't need reconnaissance missions. What's more, we're clear that he's an alpha. He has shown on multiple occasions that he's a cruel and bloody animal and that he doesn't hesitate to kill anyone who comes before him. To kill him and his pack would take three squads of 20 men each one, armed to the teeth and using many aconite smoke grenades to weaken them. It's crazy," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Why send rookie hunters alone into their territory?"</p><p>"I agree," Lev said. "It is absurd to think that someone can kill him alone. Not even a sniper to kill him from the distance."</p><p>"Yes, I know," Iwaizumi said. "But apart from him and Kiyoko, we have no further clues about other alphas. We know that Kiyoko and a few members of his pack survived the attack. We have her located. We also knew the whereabouts of Bokuto's pack. We killed the father, the heir, and everyone else. There were no survivors left and..."</p><p>Akaashi was unfazed. He remained still in his seat, with an expression of concentration, listening carefully to everything Iwaizumi said. But at the same time, a small part of his brain traveled through time and space until he found himself in front of two golden eyes that whispered "I'll find you" from inside a closet. He didn't know what had become of him after Akaashi left the place. Perhaps the fire had devoured him like the rest of the building. Or maybe he had gotten rid of the flames and there was a survivor of the pack. And maybe he was the person who should have survived the least. But Akaashi would not reveal that he had betrayed the hunters' honor code just because of a plea heard in a moment of weakness.</p><p>"... Finally, we know about Sakusa's pack," Iwaizumi kept saying. "That is, we had three packs located and we have eradicated one and almost wiped the second off the map. We have the third one left. Since it's all we have left, we're going for the last one. They should've been undercover hunters on quick missions where suspicions were not raised. We just want to know where the alpha is at all times. But things haven't turned out as expected. Sakusa is very sharp and has a highly developed sense of smell. With these attacks we've confirmed that he's able to smell the wolfsbane that our bullets carry, even if the hunter is at a great distance from him. It's something we haven't faced until now. It's a new threat."</p><p>"I mean, we only have a rough idea of this guy's location because if we get too close he detects us," Suga said with a wrinkled forehead. “Damn, Iwaizumi, thanks for sending 12 hunters to an assured death only to find out something we already knew. We continue with the same problem that we already had, we cannot do anything until we discover something new. No new packs found?" he asked.</p><p>Suddenly, Iwaizumi's expression changed noticeably to a strange grin that contained a mixture of hatred, spite, and killing instinct.</p><p>"From my own experience," he said slowly, "I know a fourth alpha personally. A powerful pack that has no qualms about lying to kill. But try as I might, I haven't managed to locate the base or identify the lycanthropes there. But believe me when I tell you...," his voice lowered to a whisper loaded with the purest hatred anyone present had ever seen," that I will seek out that pack and kill that alpha with my bare hands."</p><p>The atmosphere had been charged with the dense and unstoppable ardor of killing, and everyone felt a chill after seeing the terrifying expression on Iwaizumi's face.</p><p>Iwaizumi was a man who made himself respected. He was strong, determined to make the world better by murdering all lycanthropes, whether they hunted humans or not. His life had not been easy since his parents had been killed. But no one, no one except him, knew the truth about his past. Well... Maybe there was one other person who knew, maybe even knew it better than he did.</p><p>"Great," Futakuchi said, breaking the silence, "if that's the least serious problem, what is the serious one?"</p><p>A look of concern crossed the faces of each of the young men. The killing of 12 hunters at the hands of a single alpha was a very difficult problem to deal with because they risked him killing the rest one by one; but Iwaizumi had said it was the least serious problem. And that couldn't be a good thing. What could be worse than the death of one human after another because of lycanthropes?</p><p>"The truth is...," Iwaizumi began to speak again, running a hand over his face wearily. "I don't know how to say this."</p><p>"You told me before that it was about Kiyoko," Suga said with a nasty grin. "Start there."</p><p>"You really hold a grudge against her, huh?" Futakuchi said.</p><p>"That bitch survived because she ran away," Suga said angrily. “I would have killed her if one of her betas hadn't thrown himself in front of the barrel of my gun. I have a pending account with her and I won't stop until I kill her."</p><p>"Well, it would be a good idea to kill her now," Iwaizumi interjected. “Rumors have reached the barracks. And she's in the spotlight. She's planning something strange, that's for sure. There have been suspicious movements in some territories; Kiyoko is said to have met someone several times, a man in disguise, so we have no idea who is him or what he's like. But they started seeing each other shortly after Suga and his squad attacked her, and they always meet up in what was once Kiyoko's territory. Something smells a rat, and I'm not happy that she's still alive. I'm sure she is planning an attack to return the damage done to his pack."</p><p>Iwaizumi took out a photograph from the brown folder and showed it. It was a questionable quality photo, a bit blurry and in low light. In it you could see a beautiful young woman with black hair and blue highlights and wearing glasses. She looked angry and was looking at her partner with a frown and tight lips. Someone was standing with his back to the camera, a man could be guessed from the width of his shoulders. He was wearing a hood and his face was not visible from the angle at which the photograph had been taken. He was gesturing with his arms, making threatening gestures with his right hand and the index finger of his left hand digging into the girl's shoulder.</p><p>"She can do little alone, why do you care?" Lev asked without understanding.</p><p>"But despite being alone, we haven't managed to kill her yet, she's too elusive," Futakuchi added. "She controls the terrain better than we do, she knows how to avoid us."</p><p>"Not only that. I think you're unaware of the extent of the problem, Lev,” Iwaizumi said. “If she's considering attacking the Hunters Guild it means she's not alone. There may be someone behind who is helping her. We don't know who this man is, but it could be Sakusa. Their territories are close, the physical complexion and height of the man in the photo and Sakusa's seem very similar if not to say they are the same. Also, Sakusa's pack is one of the most aggressive that we know of here in Japan. I would even dare to say that it's one of the most aggressive in the whole world. His modus operandi is very similar to that of the <em>Lunatic Alpha</em> when he broke into the barracks. None of us experienced the terror of that day, we're very young. But the witnesses out there tremble just mentioning it. I don't want to face his pack unprepared. And seeing how things are, I fear the worst,” he concluded.</p><p>"We got into a crossfire because of that bitch," Suga said with a snort. "We need to finish her off before they come after us."</p><p>"The problem is that man," Akaashi said. “If it is true that there is another pack, whatever it is, that is willing to attack us, we cannot just kill Kiyoko. In that case it would become something personal against the pack that we still don't know. They would come for us anyway, pissed off and demanding justice for her. We must come up with a plan before we go crazy after her. We need to know the whereabouts of the second pack and identify the members beforehand."</p><p>"And what do we do?" Kageyama asked.</p><p>"A reconnaissance mission in Kiyoko's territory," Suga replied immediately. “We must discover who the man is and follow him to guide us to his territory. If we're wrong and it is a simple human, there will be no problem. We can kill him for being a heretic against the human race and in favor of the lycanthropes; if it's a lycanthrope we'll discover a new pack; if it's Sakusa, we'll have problems. Maybe it should be a mission where we go unarmed, just in case."</p><p>"And what will we do then if they jump on us without carrying weapons to defend ourselves?" Lev asked wide-eyed.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" Iwaizumi whispered.</p><p>"Attack them before they attack us," Suga said with a disgusting and cruel smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NAZ SPEAKING!</p><p>Here's my boy Sakusa 😎 I couldn't wait to show him to you, I love that agressive mystery dark aura he has 🖤</p><p>You'll starting to know about the hunters too, they're dangerous people, but some of them hide secrets as well... No one is safe from trauma lmaoooo</p><p>Leave kudos and to comment your theories, I love them! I love you so much, have a nice day 🥰🥰🥰</p><p>NAZ, OVER AND OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. War plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiyoko got up from the chair hitting the table with the palms of her hands. His brow was furrowed and his cold gaze now burned with stubbornness.</p><p>"I asked you for asylum, and you denied it!" she screamed.</p><p>"I agreed to give you asylum after the attack on your pack if you would join me! But you didn't want to! You thought of yourself and your pride before the welfare of your pack! You're alone, Kiyoko-chan! And you're alone because you've decided that it should be so!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days passed painfully slow on the calendar.</p><p>Bokuto was recovering little by little. His skin was regenerating, slowly regaining its original color; the wrinkles and the pain were disappearing as he felt the strength again in his injured muscles. It took him nearly two weeks to fully recover, even with the help of Yaku, who was especially adept at healing the burned tissue. He applied smelly ointments and liquids over which he then put clean bandages to isolate the freshly sterilized skin from direct exposure to air. Bokuto didn't know what would have become of him without his help.</p><p>He and the remnants of his pack stayed with Kuroo's the entire time and made their place between them. Kuroo had accepted them and welcomed them with him, he had offered them help, food and a warm bed in which to rest after the horror that the six survivors of a new pack eradicated from the face of the Earth had experienced. No one complained and they helped the new pack they had reunited with as much as they could. Keeping their heads busy helped them cope with the loss.</p><p>Yaku and Noya, the two smaller but stronger-willed omegas in Kuroo's pack, did not get along particularly well with Atsumu; perhaps because their attitudes clashed with those of the blond boy, who seemed willing to start a fight with anyone who dared to look at him with distrust. The remaining seven omegas from Kuroo's pack were simply dedicated to ignoring the disputes the three boys were constantly getting into.</p><p>Despite the pain after losing everyone to the hunters, Bokuto felt happy for the first time. Kuroo visited him every day, much more cheerful than the first time they had met that fateful night. Kuroo had told him that he and his territorial enemy had agreed to a ceasefire, and had explained how the young alpha had listened to Kuroo and had decided to speak to Bokuto, but only when he had fully recovered.</p><p>Kuroo had decided not to mention Sakusa, at least for the moment. He didn't want to scare Bokuto into believing that the only way he was going to get what he wanted was to ask an aggressive alpha like him for help. But he knew that, in part, that was the truth: they needed more lycanthropes, and they needed them to be powerful. And Sakusa and his pack fit that description pretty well. However, that would be an issue they would discuss when Oikawa and Terushima, and hopefully, Kiyoko, were present and with the conditions laid out on the table. Maybe Bokuto was willing to ally himself with Sakusa, but Kiyoko might not want to give her arm to twist. And even though Kiyoko's pack was very small, the girl was smart, and having her on the battlefield was a vital advantage that could mark which way the balance would tip.</p><p>Lost in those thoughts, Kuroo entered the infirmary, where Yaku had just removed the bandages from Bokuto's body permanently. It was the thirteenth day after the boy's appearance, and he already knew better the territory in which Kuroo and his pack lived. Its base was in the middle of the city, a building near Kuroo's house, with 6 floors and the basement where the infirmary was located, full of devices, instruments, bandages, fabrics, and metal and glass bottles with unrecognizable substances for Bokuto. He knew those white walls all too well after the time he had spent recovering between them.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Kuroo asked.</p><p>"Much better," Bokuto replied, standing up, fully recovered.</p><p>"Great. When you're ready we can talk to Oikawa-kun. He'll tell his delta and Kiyoko. We'll meet here to prevent you from moving, you've just regained your strength and I don't want you to waste energy."</p><p>Bokuto nodded gratefully, lowering his head slightly. Kuroo patted him on the shoulder and turned to leave, but Bokuto stopped him.</p><p>"Hey, wait," he said, grabbing him by the arm. "I have not yet thanked you for all that you're doing for us. Thank you for the help you've given us during these days, and thank you for wanting to help me. I…"</p><p>"Don' t thank me," Kuroo cut him off. "I know what it means to suddenly be in command of a pack, without experience and with no one to advise you, alone, without an alpha to help you, doubting whether or not you'll do well and making decisions that you are not yet supposed to make. A terrifying world opens up before you, I know. I've been through the same thing, Bokuto. You don't have to thank me for anything. That's what friends —No. That's what family is for," he concluded.</p><p>"Thank you," Bokuto said smiling gratefully. "I owe you one."</p><p>"You don't owe me anything, you're doing enough for me."</p><p>Bokuto knew what he was referring to. His dangerous secret. He might get in trouble for hiding it himself, but he wasn't going to give away his best friend. And less after knowing that, in reality, Kuroo was not doing anything wrong. Maybe Bokuto did not totally agree with his decision, but he did not know the reasons that led Kuroo to be with another alpha. And he had decided that judging the person who had saved his life was mean and despicable.</p><p>"Anyway...," Bokuto said changing the subject, "could we see Oikawa and Kiyoko today? The sooner I know who's on my side, the better."</p><p>"I don't think it's possible today, it's very hasty. But I'll call him and try to talk to him to meet tomorrow. Be that as it may, I want you to know that I'll support you until the end... As long as we don't kill for no reason."</p><p>"Yes I know. Thanks, Kuroo."</p><p>"I'll let you know tonight. Atsumu and Konoha have stayed with Yoriko, one of my omegas. She is a quiet girl, so they will get along. Nishinoya and Yaku don't get along very well with Atsumu, Sawamura-san had to separate them before they punch each other to death. Osamu, Aran and Washio have stayed with Sawamura-san and Yamamoto. I have also found an apartment where you can stay by yourself so you can have peace of mind. Yaku will take you there in his car, he has the keys to the house. If you need something, you know my phone number, call me whatever time it is. Rest tonight, tomorrow will be a long day," he said before leaving, waving goodbye.</p><p>Kuroo left the place through the infirmary door with a calm air as Yaku approached Bokuto again, keys in hand.</p><p>"This is for you," he said, handing them over. "C'mon, I'll take you there.</p><p>***</p><p>He didn't know how, but after almost an hour of screaming over the phone in which each one tried to impose themselves on the other, Oikawa managed to convince Kiyoko to agree to go meet Bokuto, Kuroo and himself. It hadn't been easy at all, and Oikawa was pissed, but it didn't matter. At least he had achieved what he had set out to do. Kuroo had better reward him for it.</p><p>The day before, Kuroo had called him to talk to him and meet. Bokuto seemed to have recovered so it was time for negotiations. In ten minutes Kiyoko, Terushima and he would leave to speak calmly, or at least, with as much tranquility as possible, since Oikawa was upset and did not know what to do to calm down.</p><p>He went to the bathroom to splash water on his face and to look at himself in the mirror. He had a slight bruised mark on his neck, probably made by Kuroo three nights ago. He smiled. The nightly battles might have stopped, but the sex was still going on between them. And none of them wanted to stop it.</p><p>A flash caught his eye, just below the hickey. It was his white gold pendant: two parallel lines with a 45 degree arc each at opposite ends. The symbol of his pack that his mother, the alpha, had given him just days before she was killed by hunters. Oikawa was too young to understand what was happening, but his mother knew she had little time left. So she took her son out of there and put him away after giving him the pendant.</p><p>He remembered his mother. And his father. And of all those who had protected him throughout his life. He remembered his best friend. And the same old mantra was repeated aloud for the umpteenth time, a Buddha's teaching that Oikawa had taken personally.</p><p>"There are three things that cannot be hidden for long: the sun, the moon and the truth."</p><p>He sighed and looked at his watch. Kiyoko would be about to arrive at the meeting place. So Oikawa, being cautious, took a pistol and a knife and hid them under his clothes before putting on his jacket and leaving his house locking the door behind him.</p><p>He went down two floors to the door of Terushima's apartment and knocked on it with three sharp, loud knocks. Terushima took few seconds to open.</p><p>"It's time," said Oikawa. "Are you armed?"</p><p>Terushima nodded and closed the door behind him. They walked down the remaining floors of the building and onto the street, where a girl in a black Toyota CH-R 2020 waited for them with the tinted windows up. Oikawa and his delta got into the car without saying a word and the girl started the engine to head for Kuroo's territory.</p><p>"You could say hello at least," Kiyoko reproached.</p><p>"Don't fuck with me," Oikawa said with a snort, looking out the window. "Since when do you care about greetings?"</p><p>"I'm doing this because you insisted, Oikawa-san. Maybe it would be good for you to remember that I have nothing left to fight for, I shouldn't have to tell you that you need me and that I'm doing it as a favor, not because I want to."</p><p>The girl's voice remained serious and distant. She did not emit pheromones that showed she was nervous or angry, her heart was beating calmly at a steady rate. She had long since lost everything she had, and her only real weapon was her intellect and her coldness in speaking and acting. She did not care to go into a war and die or stand on the sidelines and watch others die. She didn't care what happened to her after seeing so many of her people fall. After having seen her marked omega fall with his body pierced with bullets bathed in aconite. It was true that, if she died, she wanted to take the under-eye mole hunter with her. And what Oikawa was proposing might help her achieve that goal, so, deep down, she was just as interested in this pact as the others were. But she forced herself to look disinterested. She knew that if she created new illusions about something again, it would all be taken away from her as it had once happened.</p><p>Oikawa snorted and fixed his gaze on the road in front of him. He tried his best not to be tempted to answer her in a bad way, so he bit his tongue and held his breath in heavy gasps. The car was flooded with the smell of anger and exasperation emitted by the brunet, but Teru, used to his alpha, and Kiyoko, apathetic to the change of environment, ignored him without much difficulty.</p><p>The rest of the way they were silent and soon reached their destination: a six-floors building.</p><p>Kuroo was waiting for them at the door.</p><p>Kiyoko parked in a nearby alley and the young people got out of the car with the intention of crossing the street, but at that moment a car sped past them, almost running over the three of them.</p><p>"Son of a bitch, be careful!" Terushima yelled.</p><p>"Come on, we're in a hurry," Oikawa said without even looking at the reckless driver.</p><p>They reunited with Kuroo and the black-haired man led them inside to the first floor. They entered the first room on the right, a spacious room with large windows, illuminated by the sunlight streaming through them. Bokuto was sitting in a chair next to another smaller boy with blond hair and black roots.</p><p>Oikawa recognized him instantly: Kozume Kenma, the most loyal and intelligent beta of Kuroo's pack, a full-fledged strategist who knew how to deal with an enemy, whatever it was. Kuroo was proud that someone like that was part of his pack.</p><p>The four young people sat next to them. Kuroo sat next to Kenma, Oikawa next to him, Terushima next to Oikawa and Kiyoko next to Bokuto on the other side of the table.</p><p>Bokuto felt a familiar scent; he had smelled something like that in Kuroo's apartment. It was clear that Kiyoko was the alpha who was sleeping with Kuroo but they hid it very well as they didn't even looked at each other. Bokuto did not want to make any gesture that would reveal what he was thinking, so he took a breath and looked away.</p><p>The tension could be felt in the air. They all knew they were going to be dealing with sensitive topics and none seemed ready to start.</p><p>Kuroo was the first to break the silence.</p><p>"He's Kenma," he said, pointing to the blond boy. "A beta of my pack that will help us with… The subject that we have come to discuss. Bokuto?"</p><p>"Eh… Yes," Bokuto said trying to gain some confidence in himself, "hunters. I guess we all know here that the Hunters Guild has been hounding us for years for false reasons… Or at least false in most cases. We don't eat humans, no matter how much they insist on saying otherwise.</p><p>"A couple of weeks ago my pack was attacked during my election ceremony. Almost all of them died, and I owe my life to my father," he said helplessly. "But I want this to end. I want my pack to be the last one attacked. I want this stupid war to end. And for that I need your help.</p><p>"I know I'm proposing something that's crazy. I know we've been through this for hundreds of years. And you don't have to agree with what I propose. So many things can go wrong... But I don't want to allow my children, if I ever have them, to have to go through the constant fear that someone else will find out that they are lycanthropes and therefore they must die. Because we're called bloodthirsty beasts when, in reality, we aren't."</p><p>"The main idea is to negotiate a truce, something that makes them realize the truth about us," Kuroo added.</p><p>"You know that's not feasible," Kenma intervened. His voice was monotonous and slow, as if he were bored or sleepy. "The hunters would pay millions for one of you to go to them voluntarily under the guise of bargaining, just to kill you at the slightest opportunity, and you know it. You all are alphas, not immortal, stop acting like you are untouchable. Maybe you can regenerate your wounds when they hit you but a bullet of aconite in your chest and you are as dead as an ant stepped on by a shoe."</p><p>"Entering an open war would mean the end of the lycanthropes in Japan," Kuroo replied. "There are very few packs left alive, and the hunters gain ground every day."</p><p>"I'm not talking about going into open warfare, at least not without a plan," Kenma said. "But going to a hunter's barracks with your hands up in peace and asking for a truce is a stupid and suicidal idea even to have been thought of by you, Kuro."</p><p>"Then you propose to open a war but having planned everything beforehand, is that it?" Oikawa spoke. Kenma nodded. "And what is that plan? We're listening."</p><p>"We can try sending a messenger to negotiate with them, but don't trust whoever we send to come back," Kenma said.</p><p>"We need to gather werewolves who are willing to engage in a battle in which we'll probably lose out," Terushima said. "There's hardly anyone who loves battle enough to give their life for the cause."</p><p>"Actually...," Oikawa muttered, "there is someone like that. Sakusa Kiyoomi."</p><p>A heavy silence fell between them. Their breaths became deep and the atmosphere was filled with fear and respect.</p><p>"It's very risky," Kiyoko said.</p><p>"We are talking about a war, whatever we do is risky," Oikawa said irritably.</p><p>"You know about risks, right, Oikawa?" Kiyoko said coldly. "You certainly have no qualms about working side by side with an assassin who confirms the hunter's theories when it comes to eating humans. But well, you also have no qualms about leaving an almost erradicated pack aside if they don't agree to submit to you."</p><p>Oikawa looked at Kiyoko as if she had slapped him.</p><p>"I don't know what you mean with this accusation, but I remind you that Terushima is a delta under my command and despite it he has maintained his status within the members of his pack, nothing has changed," he spat angrily. "If you have decided to stay alone, it's because you wanted so. I gave you a chance to either join me or leave. And you chose to leave. You made that decision on your own based on your own reasons, which, if you allow me to say so, seem selfish to me.</p><p>Kiyoko got up from the chair hitting the table with the palms of her hands. His brow was furrowed and his cold gaze now burned with stubbornness.</p><p>"I asked you for asylum, and you denied it!" she screamed.</p><p>"I agreed to give you asylum after the attack on your pack if you would join me! But you didn't want to! You thought of yourself and your pride before the welfare of your pack! You're alone, Kiyoko-chan! And you're alone because you've decided that it should be so!"</p><p>As Kiyoko and Oikawa kept fighting, Kuroo sneakily slid his hands under the table and placed one of them on Oikawa's thigh to calm him down. The young man stopped talking when he felt the grip of Kuroo's fingers on his leg and relaxed a bit, but his anger was still present, and the expression on his face and the pheromones emitted showed it; Despite this, he no longer felt that irrational anger that he used to feel every time he spoke to Kiyoko.</p><p>"Enough!" Bokuto roared.</p><p>"Let's leave it be," Terushima said trying to reassure them, "we aren't going to reach an agreement, and now's not the time to discuss this. Oikawa is partly right, Kiyoko-chan; I've maintained my position, and while it's true that I've lost my ability to regenerate by becoming a delta, my pack respects me because they know that I did what was in my power to keep them all safe. However, Oikawa-san, she's also partly right: she asked you asylum not because you had conquered her territory, but because she had been attacked. You tried to take advantage of a desperate situation.</p><p>"But now we have something much more important to deal with than who is right. Keep talking, Kenma-kun."</p><p>Kiyoko snorted resentfully and sat back down and Oikawa sighed in defeat, but his anger had lessened somewhat, although he didn't know exactly why. He left one of his hands resting on the table, but put the other under the table to place it on top of Kuroo's hand, which was resting on his leg, in a gesture of thanks. He saw out of the corner of his eye how Kuroo smiled imperceptibly before the two boys' fingers intertwined and before Oikawa's heart raced. They both made a superhuman effort to remain indifferent and not emit pheromones that would give away the forbidden touch that was happening under the table.</p><p>"... So I think we can work without Sakusa, at least for now," Kenma continued. "I know that Kuro isn't too willing to deal with someone like him after what happened to the previous alpha of this pack. Sakusa's way of acting is similar, maybe even more cruel than your father's," he said looking at Kuroo, who nodded with a darkened face. "So I have thought of something that won't ensure victory but at least reduce casualties, or at least I hope so. I mean, the plan is as follows..."</p><p>***</p><p>Far away, two hunters were speeding back to their base with nasty smiles on their faces.</p><p>"Following that bitch's car has been a great idea. I wish you had run them over at that time, you'd have cleared us of problems," Suga said looking at the driver of the car. "Although I guess it doesn't matter if we're going to attack them until they're nothing but ashes."</p><p>"Exactly. Now we know the location of a new pack. The man with black hair is someone new. And the one with the brown hair… I finally found that son of a bitch," Iwaizumi muttered, squeezing the steering wheel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY EVERYONE!!</p><p>I'm back with a new chapter, no one want to mess up with Sakusa lol</p><p>I've been a bit fucking busy last week and I thought I wouldn't be making in on time to post this chapter but I ended up doing it, now I'm just sleeply lmao</p><p>Be as it may, don't forget to leave kudos and comments, see you in two weeks, ily! 💕💕💕</p><p>NAZ, OVER AND OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ambush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"If they can't find them there, they have direct orders to go to your friend's territory."</p><p>Iwaizumi tensed.</p><p>"Don't call him that again."</p><p>"Why not? It seems he's your friend, you haven't stopped talking about him since you saw him last week," Suga said sarcastically. "Are you in love with him by any chance? You don't want to have little wolves with him, right?"</p><p>"Shut up," he said angrily. "You know exactly what I'll do to him as soon as I see him."</p><p>"Relax, you'll have the chance to see him shortly. What you do with him afterwards... is up to you," Suga said with an evil smile.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi loaded his gun and put his finger at the trigger as if to fire. He closed one eye to visualize where he would like the bullet to land and held his breath to steady himself, but did not open fire. It was not necessary.</p><p>He knew he would not miss his target.</p><p>He had been trained for it since he was 8 years old, when a man dressed as a hunter had come into his class and called his name to take him out to the street to explain that his parents had died.</p><p>But they had not died of natural causes, no. They had been killed.</p><p>Iwaizumi remembered back then all those times when his mother took him to school with a jovial smile, holding his hand while telling him that everyone was the same, that there was no one better or worse for being a pure human or for being a lycanthrope. She said that hunters were wrong, that werewolves weren't bad, and that they should be treated like people, because, after all, that's what they were. Then he remembered his father and his dark and warm eyes as he repeated the same thing as his mother after telling him a story to make him sleep. They had always been against what the hunters did, and Iwaizumi was beginning to believe that they were right.</p><p>Their words played in his mind over and over again as the man told him that a pack of lycanthropes had attacked and devoured them until they left behind two unrecognizable bodies, full of cuts and bites. The pack that had attacked them was big and strong, and the alpha's son shared a class with Iwaizumi. When the man spoke the name of the boy whose pack had orphaned him, Iwaizumi knew that his parents had always been wrong.</p><p>It had been his best friend's pack, someone he trusted. And it had been his mother who had killed Iwaizumi's parents. And because of him now he was alone.</p><p>He felt betrayed and broken, and only then did Iwaizumi understand that the only way for him to get ahead himself was to ignore everything his parents had taught him.  Hunters were not the bad people. They were the saviours. The werewolves had been so close to him that he could almost feel it. It was clear that lycanthropes lured humans into their web and then killed them in cold blood like a spider draws flies into its web. That was exactly what had happened, and Iwaizumi wanted revenge.</p><p>When Iwaizumi returned to school three days later, the wolf boy had disappeared without a trace. Apparently the boy was not only a member of the pack and son of the leader, but also his status had already been shown as alpha and he was the heir. He was an established lycanthrope, an alpha, and had disappeared from the map after his mother had been killed by hunters after being captured and cruelly tortured. The rumor spread like wildfire among the other children at school, and Iwaizumi couldn't help but feel a dark glee at the knowledge that his best friend was paying for the crimes his pack had committed as werewolves.</p><p>A short time later, after being taken in by a family of hunters who helped him overcome his loss and who showed him the true faces of those monsters, Iwaizumi decided that he wanted to be a hunter. He devoted his life to learn all the techniques to track and kill those despicable beings who never quenched their thirst for blood; he learnt their weaknesses and their strengths, their way of allying themselves and the internal organization of the packs.</p><p>He soon became an expert and entered the Hunters Guild. He rose rapidly, climbing ranks with great effort, proving his worth and determination to make the world a better place. He tried to prevent humans from being killed by killing werewolves, but despite the years he had been doing it, he couldn't help but think about the irony of his actions.</p><p>Still he didn't care. He had the motivation to keep going and was proud of all that he had accomplished on his own.</p><p>He became a commander before he was 20 years old, quite a feat among hunters around the world, not just in Japan. He soon made a name for himself inbetween them. Everyone, men and women, older and younger, spoke of him with admiration and even with some envy. His career had taken off when he had first entered the battlefield because he had shown that he was always victorious, no matter how complicated his target was.</p><p>His brilliant career was only surpassed by one person: Sugawara Koshi, a young man his own age who had become a commander at only 15 years old and who had earned the name of <em>the Iron Commander</em>. He came from a family of ancient hunters who had been in the guild since it was created; moreover, his ancestors had been one of the families that participated in the creation of the Hunters Guild. They had dedicated their entire lives to fighting the <em>mangy mutts</em>, as they called them, and there was no one who could beat the family's record of murders.</p><p>Even though Iwaizumi respected Suga as an equal and admired his courage, he was also afraid of him.</p><p>Suga was someone loyal and given to the cause, but he had never suffered a close death from the lycanthropes, he had no motive or a reason that drove him to do what he did. Most hunters were hunters because they had suffered a loss at the hands of a werewolf; but not Suga.</p><p>Suga did what he did for the sheer and simple pleasure of doing it, because he liked killing, and he cared little if he was an established lycanthrope or not. All hunters killed children before their condition showed, but they usually felt a pinch of guilt in doing so. Suga, however, especially enjoyed their slaughters just because he had fun doing something that would have scared anyone else. He was a ruthless, cruel and bloodthirsty man and seeing him on the battlefield was, to say the least, chilling. He was just someone evil who was proud of it and didn't hide it.</p><p>Iwaizumi lowered his weapon and looked at it, not without some apprehension. Sometimes being a hunter was hard for him, especially in those moments when he remembered his parents: he had thrown away all the teachings they had given him, but he had already verified that, due to their great hearts, none of them saw coming that they had a group of monsters at their side who would kill them; and because of that Iwaizumi had been forced as a child to learn the true meaning of hatred and revenge.</p><p>"We're all here, Iwaizumi," Suga said entering the room. "Only you are missing."</p><p>"Yes, I know," he answered in an absent voice. "I'm coming, I was preparing my weapons."</p><p>"I'll wait for you outside."</p><p>Iwaizumi gave a slight nod and removed his clear goggles and ear muffs. He shoved the gun in his hand into the waistband of his pants and removed his gloves. He secured a pair of explosive grenades on his belt and loaded the ammunition over his shoulder before tightening the vest that protected his chest and back from enemy bullets. He turned and walked away from the shooting room to go to the table outside to grab his AR-15 assault rifle that rested on it, ready for what was to come.</p><p>He left the barracks and got into one of the military trucks waiting outside, in the same one that Suga was in.</p><p>"There's no time to lose," Suga urged the driver, a young hunter who was part of his garrison.</p><p>The girl immediately started the engine and started driving, followed by all the other trucks.</p><p>"I see you're willing to kill," Iwaizumi said.</p><p>"I always want to kill, and more when it comes to that bitch."</p><p>"Are they all there?" Iwaizumi asked looking out the window.</p><p>"According to Lev, the entire pack of the man with black hair is there, something that is obvious since it's his territory; the ones that were left from Bokuto's are also there. There are the betas of that bitch and the rest are the betas of the brunet. We sent Kageyama, Tsukishima, Matsukawa, and Futakuchi along with 16 other low-ranking hunters to Kiyoko's territory to search the place and kill the omegas, but if they can't find them there, they have direct orders to go to your friend's territory."</p><p>Iwaizumi tensed.</p><p>"Don't call him that again."</p><p>"Why not? It seems he's your friend, you haven't stopped talking about him since you saw him last week," Suga said sarcastically. "Are you in love with him by any chance? You don't want to have little wolves with him, right?"</p><p>Suga's tone of voice was repulsively honeyed with a sour added sarcasm that almost made Iwaizumi punch him.</p><p>"Shut up," he said angrily. "You know exactly what I'll do to him as soon as I see him."</p><p>"Relax, you'll have the chance to see him shortly. What you do with him afterwards... is up to you," Suga said with an evil smile.</p><p>***</p><p>"We're all here," Terushima said entering the room.</p><p>"Are they all armed?" Kuroo asked.</p><p>"To the teeth, just in case," Oikawa replied with a nod.</p><p>"Are you sure of this?" Kiyoko asked cautiously once more.</p><p>"No, of course not," Bokuto replied. "But do we have another alternative?"</p><p>The girl was silent. She knew as well as them that the answer to that question was a resounding "no".</p><p>After having discussed the plan Kenma had drawn up the week before, they all seemed in agreement to carry it out, although some were more reluctant than others to the development of events that would take place if everything went as planned.</p><p>At that time they were gathered again in Kuroo's territory, in the room next to a huge hall where they had gathered no more and no less than 150 betas: the 65 belonging to Kuroo's pack, the 3 from Kiyoko's pack, the 3 from Bokuto's and 79 from Oikawa's pack, since the other 5 remaining had stayed in his territory protecting the omegas from his pack and Kiyoko's.</p><p>Kenma's plan didn't seem like a bad plan; dangerous, of course, but it might work if they were smart enough. They trusted their abilities and power.</p><p>"Still... I'm not overly convinced," Kiyoko said slowly. "They may not be as dumb as we think, we're underestimating them."</p><p>"No, you're underestimating us, Kiyoko-chan," said Oikawa harshly. "Kenma-chan was right in telling us that we're not immortal. But you also have to be clear that we're not omegas. We have the means to get out of a battle, not just by regeneration. We have claws, fangs, we're faster and stronger and we've been trained since our condition came to light as children. If we're vigilant, we can hear the footsteps and weapons of the hunters even when they're far away and we can smell the aconite when it comes into range, even before the bathed bullets are fired or before the smoke grenades are launched. We also know how to handle weapons and we have people like Kenma-chan and like... like you," Oikawa said swallowing his pride with great difficulty. "You're natural strategists and you know how to lead a battle to victory, or perhaps not to victory but to reduce the number of casualties. We're not in the best condition for what we wanna do, but we're not heading into war empty-handed. Stop being so pessimistic, the end is not yet written."</p><p>After hearing him speak so determinedly, Kuroo couldn't help but briefly glance at Oikawa.</p><p>Oikawa had been in command of his pack since he was little. He had a lot of advantage over the rest of them when it came to leading a pack: his condition had shown itself very early, he had established himself as a lycanthrope shortly after he was 7 years old, and he had been in the alpha position for 12 years, since he was only 8, when his mother —and alpha— was killed at the hands of hunters; officially, he had only been in command for 2 years, almost 3, since he had reached the adult age, but the reality was different.</p><p>From an early childhood he had faced the pain of loss and betrayal; he had made, with an iron fist, decisions that an adult would have hesitated to make, all for the good of his pack, which had grown thanks to Oikawa's ability to conquer territories without staining his hands with blood. He knew how to negotiate not to kill. He knew what was good for him and what was not. He had remained true to himself, and despite his pride and stubbornness, he was a kind, loving, strong and admirable boy who never ceased to amaze Kuroo, and that's why he loved knowing every little detail about him, from the way he smiled when he thought that no one was looking at him down to the way he would be able to hit you if you went out of line.</p><p>And that made Kuroo feel proud of him.</p><p>"Okay," Kiyoko murmured after a few more moments of hesitation, her ego somewhat puffed by what Oikawa had said.</p><p>"Do you know what you have to do?" asked Kenma.</p><p>Kuroo shot him an eloquent look before opening the door of the small room to enter the huge place where 150 betas were sitting in chairs or standing by the walls chatting quietly, waiting for their alphas to appear for the communication by which they had been called.</p><p>Kuroo, Bokuto, Kiyoko, Oikawa, the latter accompanied by Terushima, and Kenma, Kuroo's right hand, stood in front of the crowd, who quickly became quiet and attentive.</p><p>The deathly silence was such that Kenma got goose bumps. He knew that everyone respected an alpha, especially the four —five counting Terushima— who were present in the place. He himself certainly felt self-conscious in their presence, but to watch them there, standing in front of so many people and everyone showing reverential respect just for being them, just for having red eyes under the full moon instead of yellow or blue... It was fascinating. The loyalty of a beta was far beyond what the human mind could comprehend, which was why werewolf communities functioned so well and had held out for so long despite constant threats.</p><p>Kuroo looked at the rest and took a deep breath to mentally prepare himself. Although it was not necessary, he would use his alpha voice to let his words reach the depths of each beta present, whether or not they belonged to his own pack.</p><p>"I suppose you know" he said in a deep and serious voice, "why we're here."</p><p>He paused dramatically as the betas shrugged slightly with a shudder, disturbed at the echo of his voice.</p><p>"Almost a month ago, Bokuto was attacked until his pack was reduced to ashes. There were only 6 survivors, and, as all my betas will know, now they live with us waiting to rebuild their home piece by piece. They arrived here 4 days after the attack, and Bokuto was so badly injured that it took him two weeks to recover."</p><p>There was a small murmur of astonishment, especially from the Oikawa and Kiyoko betas, who were unaware of the situation Kuroo was talking about. But when Kuroo spoke again, the whispers immediately died away and the betas returned their attention to the young alpha.</p><p>"We got here together because we need this to stop. It was Bokuto himself who has taken the step to impose himself on the hunters. We must unite now to stop the massacre that has haunted us for centuries, this has to end. And we need all of you to stop it.</p><p>"Kenma, here," he continued speaking, pointing to the boy next to him, "has devised a plan to accomplish our goal. Pay attention to what Bokuto tells you... because this is how our revolution will break out."</p><p>The atmosphere was thick and heavy, the echo of Kuroo's words still ringing in the ears of all the men and women who had heard him. There was a rebellious gleam in their eyes, an irrepressible desire to move on and, as Kuroo had said, to finally stop the carnage that had pursued them for years with every step they took. One wrong move and they were dead.</p><p>But now there was a chance for them to break free.</p><p>Bokuto stepped forward solemnly as Kuroo stepped back. Like Kuroo, he would use his alpha voice to penetrate the hearts of the betas and fuel the flame of rebellion that burned within them, hidden and silent but present.</p><p>"First of all," Bokuto began gravely, "let me warn you that this war that's about to break out is not for the faint of heart. People will die. People who have first and last names, friends, colleagues and maybe even family.</p><p>"We're going to declare war on a group of pure humans who have been trained since childhood and who don't hesitate to kill us if they get the chance. They burn consumed by their hatred. But this time... This time we're gonna hit them back."</p><p>There was a slight general cheer and the occasional lively whistle from the crowd. It was not difficult to light the fuse of a gasoline-doused bomb. The betas were precisely a bomb and the alphas that were talking to them were gasoline. They were all eager to explode and be free, without restrictions or ties or fear that would prevent them from being themselves in public. They wanted to stop hiding, and Bokuto was giving them a chance to do so.</p><p>He continued speaking, his golden eyes blazing passionately.</p><p>"We're going to infiltrate some betas in each of the hunters' barracks throughout Japan, with the intention of extracting enough information from their modus operandi to be able to confront each other. We are going to weaken the enemy force from within into small warfares of attrition that will eventually topple the Hunters Guild through their own ranks. But we must be careful, because if the hunters discover the infiltrators and lay siege to our packs, the survival of the lycanthropes will be seriously compromised and the entire species will probably become extinct.</p><p>"Much is at stake," he continued, "so we must be cautious. You'll train for war, and with the help of Kenma, we five will select some of you to join the ranks of the resistance within the hunters. Those of you who are the infiltrators will be in the front line, the danger will stalk you until the end, until you return to us... Or until they discover you."</p><p>The silence fell, but sooner than expected, at that precise moment wheels were heard screeching on the asphalt when braking and the noise of dozens of heavy footsteps on the pavement, approaching the door that was behind them all. Knocks were heard from outside followed by a thud: gunshots.</p><p>"An ambush," Terushima muttered.</p><p>"EVERYONE READY FOR THE ATTACK," Kuroo and Oikawa yelled in unison with a powerful voice.</p><p>The betas drew their weapons just as the door gave way and dozens of hunters dressed entirely in black, with bulletproof vests, with their weapons raised and firing bullets everywhere that stuck into the walls, hit the chairs, the floor and the bodies of the betas. The atmosphere was suddenly filled with frightened screams and the smell of gunpowder mixed with the sour smell of wolfsbane burning the flesh of the people who were gathered there.</p><p>Oikawa, Kuroo, Kiyoko, Terushima, and Bokuto reacted quickly and drew their respective weapons as their bodies metamorphosed to swap their hands for claws and their human teeth for sharp fangs while their eyes glowed red. The five of them ran to the door with roars of war to activate the betas and mentally prepare them for battle. There was nothing better to cheer them on than their alphas growling words of encouragement as they lunged towards their attackers fearlessly.</p><p>Terushima was the fastest and lunged at a petite hunter who got paralyzed when he saw the alphas approaching him. Terushima fired once at his stomach and the hunter let out a high-pitched scream of pain. He fell to the ground covering the bullet hole from which a large amount of blood began to come out, staining everything around him while his muscles shook with spasms. That man might not be dead yet but he would have about a minute to live before bleeding out.</p><p>Kuroo used the two knives in his hands to cut the necks of two hunters who had their backs to him at the same time. With a flick of his arm, he grabbed a third hunter and placed it in front of his body to use him as a shield. The hunter, caught off guard by the attack, dropped his weapon just as another hunter fired at him to hit Kuroo. The bulletproof vest kept him from being shot dead, but Kuroo took advantage of the confusion to slice his throat with one of the knives.</p><p>Near him, Kiyoko visualized a man with spiky black hair. He was accompanied by another young man with ash blond hair, a mole under his left eye and a macabre smile decorating his youthful face. They both wore a badge on their chests, a silver arrow on a circle of brown leather.</p><p>Commanders. And not just any commander, no. The blond was the one who had murdered Tanaka, Kiyoko's omega.</p><p>The girl felt a murderous rage invade her as the young man returned her gaze and his smile widened even more as he raised his weapon and closed one eye to point it directly at the girl's heart. Kiyoko roared and ducked as the Suga pulled the trigger with the intention of killing her.</p><p>This was personal, and Iwaizumi, who was still with Suga, knew it. He separated himself from his companion and focused on searching with his eyes for who he himself considered his staunch enemy. But it was difficult since the place was filling with fallen bodies, mostly hunters (although there were also a few lycanthropes), killed by the large number of betas that were shooting at them encouraged by their alphas.</p><p><em>We are very few, we've overrated the skills of the newbies,</em> Iwaizumi thought with annoyance.</p><p>Iwaizumi ran among the corpses of his companions, who now sprinkled the ground with his own blood, while firing his rifle at point-blank range at any beta that crossed his path. He left behind several betas who hadn't seen his attacks coming as his eyes kept looking around again and again for a mass of brown hair, but he came face-to-face with the black-haired alpha who had left a trail of dead bodies behind him. His features were vaguely familiar, as if Iwaizumi had seen them somewhere before, but he didn't know where...</p><p>Not that it mattered too much, for with a shrug, Iwaizumi raised his rifle and ran towards him aiming directly at his heart.</p><p>Iwaizumi fired with confidence sure that he would not miss...</p><p>"KURO-CHAN!"</p><p>Just as Iwaizumi opened fire, a person ran so fast towards him that he had no time to react before the person jumped on top of him and threw him to the ground with such force that they both rolled and were covered in stains of the blood that had scattered throughout the whole place. The shot had deflected and Iwaizumi twisted in anger under the man's body and placed the barrel of his weapon on the side of his attacker's body. The man, noticing the weapon, quickly stood up and looked at the hunter he had just shot tackle.</p><p>His heart stopped for an instant.</p><p>"Iwa-chan," Oikawa muttered with a thin voice and the terror in his wide eyes.</p><p>"Hello, Oikawa," Iwaizumi said pointing his rifle directly at his chest, a smile of triumph painted on his face. "How have you been doing all this time? Have you orphaned more children by killing people the same way your mother did with mine?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY EVERYONE!!</p><p>Here I am with a new chapter!</p><p>Finally we got the Iwaizumi-Oikawa interaction, I couldn't wait for you to read Iwa's backstory to see that he wasn't a bad guy, he's just... well, hurt</p><p>But Suga do is a bad guy without a reason, and I love it. I love writing bad characters because yeah, why not? Not everyone has a reason to be a bad guy y'know 😌</p><p>Anyway, wait for the next chapter in two weeks, you'll get to see another interaction I can't wait to write. Ilysm 💕💕</p><p>NAZ, OVER AND OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pact of life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Aren't you curious?" Akaashi asked through clenched teeth due to the effort he had to make to hold Bokuto down. "Don't you want to know why?"</p><p>"Why?" Bokuto asked with an empty and scathing laugh, charged with anger and hatred towards that boy. "You ask me if I want to know why? Why do you slaughter us as if we were not people? Why do you enjoy doing it?"</p><p>"No," Akaashi replied, widening his smile. "Why I have spared your life twice."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It smelled of blood and death.</p><p>Again, just like a little less than a month ago, the sour smell of aconite filled Bokuto's nostrils, who roared and defended himself with his claws, clawing everywhere at anyone who approached him to try to harm him or some other lycanthrope nearby. There weren't many hunters who dared to kill an alpha from up close, because the consequences could be disastrous if they took the risk, but they were certainly willing to kill everyone else.</p><p>A bullet had struck Bokuto's left forearm and was burning him with piercing pain that was penetrating his flesh from end to end. Bokuto used his right hand, and with the help of the long, sharp claws, reached for the bullet's small metal ball to extract it while emitting a guttural grunt of pain, blood gushing out from where his fingers stretched the hole in search of the projectile. The wolfsbane was leaving his arm numb, he needed to get the bullet out as soon as possible and let his regeneration do the rest, or else the poison that was the aconite would end up making him lose his arm. When he found the bullet, he made a sudden motion to grab it and pull it out in just a couple of seconds. He dropped it to the ground, his breathing ragged with pain, and closed his eyes for just a second to try to catch his breath. But he couldn't get distracted because he was in the middle of a makeshift battlefield, and he had to do his best.</p><p>Bokuto opened his eyes and looked up as he saw someone coming towards him with undoubted intentions. He raised his claws and shoved a huntress running toward a beta from Oikawa's pack who was fighting alongside him, defending him since Bokuto was an alpha who had become a new ally. The huntress staggered and fell to the ground. She looked at Bokuto with scared and pleading eyes.</p><p>The hunters were just ignorant that feared the lycanthropes as much as they envied and ignored them.</p><p><em>This is bullshit,</em> Bokuto thought, searching the other alphas with his eyes.</p><p>His eyes swept the space around him before settling on someone he knew, someone who was looking at him with a smirk with sly flashes. A smile he had seen before in similar conditions, when his loved ones fell one by one under the cannons and blazing fire at his base, in his lair, where they should have been safe. Rage boiled inside Bokuto, murderous and desperate, consuming his reason and ready to explode through his pores in the form of pheromones that flooded acidly the environment around him. Bokuto's heart cried out for revenge for his family and friends, for all those who that fateful day had lost their lives at the hands of that boy who now returned a mocking look.</p><p>The blue-green-eyed hunter.</p><p>"YOU!" Bokuto screamed running towards him, letting anger take control of his body, his eyes of the color of blood, dense and bright.</p><p>The hunter gave him one last look and made a strange gesture with his hand before turning around with the smile still on his face. He ran out of the place through the same door he had entered, avoiding fallen bodies and companions and betas fighting, with great agility and dexterity, with movements full of grace and subtlety. If Bokuto hadn't been so angry he probably would have been enthralled watching his graceful movements, but the reality was different. The reality was that Bokuto was running after him because he wanted to kill him, he wanted to see him bleed out before his eyes so that he would pay for the crimes he had once committed.</p><p>Bokuto stepped out onto the street and saw the hunter running between the buildings, approaching the edge of Kuroo's territory. Bokuto quickened his pace and ran further to catch up with him. He was getting closer to him little by little, he was gaining on him. There was no one on the street, neither human nor hunter nor werewolf. Every street was empty, as if the world had agreed to let Bokuto kill his enemy without incident or problem in the course of the fight.</p><p>"You're done, son of a bitch!" Bokuto yelled.</p><p>He jumped and launched himself at the hunter, who stumbled and rolled to the ground along with Bokuto, crawling across the hard asphalt. Bokuto was on top of the hunter, his knees pinned to the ground on either side of his enemy's body. Bokuto placed a claw on the hunter's neck ready to rip his throat and kill him, but the hunter put the barrel of his rifle directly on Bokuto's heart.</p><p>"I told you I would find you," Bokuto whispered threateningly through clenched teeth.</p><p>"Actually... It's me who has found you," Akaashi replied with what seemed like an amused smile. Was he not afraid of Bokuto?</p><p>Bokuto gritted his teeth and dug his claws into Akaashi's neck, letting them embed themselves in the hunter's pale skin, from which little droplets of blood began to come out where the sharp tip of each nail dipped. But Akaashi didn't wince or make an annoyed sound. He was still smiling stoically, not moving the pistol one iota, not intending to resist or run away from his captor but also not intending to kill him immediately. What was that guy playing?</p><p>"You have nothing to say?" Bokuto said angrily, his jaw muscles tense as he spat out the words with hatred. "Not an apology for killing hundreds of people? I knew you humans were cruel, but I didn't think you were that creepy. Hunters killed children. <em>You</em> killed children. And I don't see an iota of regret after that. You killed a lot of people, hunter."</p><p>"And yet I let the alpha of the pack live," Akaashi whispered without losing his bright smile.</p><p>Bokuto's grip on Akaashi's neck loosened due to sudden surprise. It was true that the hunter hadn't killed him when they had attacked his base, and he hadn't fired now either, even though he only had to pull the trigger for Bokuto to fall dead to the ground with the wolfsbane poisoning his heart through the bullets. He just had to do it and he alone would end up with an alpha. He would emerge unscathed from a fight that many considered impossible.</p><p>"That doesn't redeem you from your sins, hunter," Bokuto said, tightening his claws around Akaashi's neck again.</p><p>For the first time, the hunter's smile faltered. His eyes turned ice cold and his gaze turned hard, but that weakness only showed for a brief moment before the young man regained his smiling expression and mocking eyes.</p><p>"Not even in hell would I find redemption after all I've done."</p><p>"Are you sure? In that case... Let's check it out!" Bokuto yelled, fury devouring him, as he raised his claws ready to lower them again on the hunter's neck and rip his throat to see him choke on his own blood.</p><p>Akaashi wrenched the rifle, driving the barrel further into Bokuto's chest, and used the weapon to push the werewolf's body away from him enough to be able to move and change positions. Bokuto tried to fight the pull of the hunter's body, but he was surprisingly strong and with just that small instant of hesitation Akaashi forced him to roll back onto the ground and lie in the middle of the road with his back pressed against the road and arms attached to both sides of his body, held by the legs of the hunter. Akaashi released one of his hands from the weapon, rested the butt of the rifle on his own shoulder, and aimed again at Bokuto's heart. His free hand pressed Bokuto's shoulder to the ground and Akaashi threw all his weight onto his hand to make more force and prevent Bokuto from moving. The alpha yelped and squirmed, but his chest, arms, and shoulders were all held together, he couldn't help but wriggle under the hunter.</p><p>"Aren't you curious?" Akaashi asked through clenched teeth due to the effort he had to make to hold Bokuto down. "Don't you want to know why?"</p><p>"Why?" Bokuto asked with an empty and scathing laugh, charged with anger and hatred towards that boy. "You ask me if I want to know why? Why do you slaughter us as if we were not people? Why do you enjoy doing it?"</p><p>Akaashi looked at him with a mysterious little smile on his lips. He withdrew his weapon from Bokuto's chest and released his shoulder before standing up again, looking at the alpha from above in amusement. Bokuto frowned in bewilderment but quickly rose to his feet and pulled out his fangs, ready to use them if the hunter lunged at him again.</p><p>"No," Akaashi replied, widening his smile. "Why I have spared your life twice."</p><p>Bokuto's chest suddenly felt heavy and he took a step back. The words were caught in his throat. He didn't know what to say, he didn't have an answer to what the hunter had just said. Was he sparing his life now? Why? What's more, why had he done it the first time? Sure, Bokuto was curious, but he didn't know if he wanted to know the answer. Akaashi shot him one last look and stepped back before turning and walking away from there, from Bokuto. But that wouldn't stay that way, it couldn't stay that way after all.</p><p>"Wait!" Bokuto yelled running after him.</p><p>He retracted his claws and fangs but kept his eyes red. When he managed to catch up with the hunter, he grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him around to face him again.</p><p>"Do you want to know?" Akaashi asked looking at him without losing his smile.</p><p>"Yes," Bokuto said, not without some misgivings, releasing his shoulder.</p><p>"Then meet me in exactly 3 weeks from today, at midnight, on Mount Mitake. You'll have to wait until then."</p><p>Bokuto shot him a suspicious look, but Akaashi didn't even blink at him. It was clear that he was a hunter who did not fear anything or anyone, cold, determined... And manipulative.</p><p><em>He's surely a boss, maybe even a commander,</em> Bokuto thought. <em>No... Too young for that. Maybe he's a captain...</em></p><p>"Do you suspect from me?" Akaashi asked with a raised eyebrow looking at Bokuto's face closely.</p><p>"You're a hunter, do you really think I can trust you just like that after you killed all my family? What if it's a trap? I'm quite clear that humans are capable of anything to achieve their purposes, it wouldn't be surprising if you made me trust you to stab me in the back. I repeat... You're a hunter."</p><p>"I did kill your family... but not you," Akaashi replied. "And what you believe is up to you. I'm sorry to tell you that hunters are not the only ones who do anything to achieve their goals. I only asked you to meet me in a place away from the hunters' barracks because you're the one who is curious. I've spared your life twice, and you're not just anybody, but an alpha capable of spawning a new pack, and you don't know how much trouble that can bring me. You ask me if you can trust me? I don't know, what do you think?"</p><p>Bokuto hesitated. The boy seemed down to earth and was definitely not afraid of him. And it was true that he had allowed Bokuto to stay alive both times they had been face to face, where the hunter had the upper hand and where he had the chance to have ended Bokuto's life if he wanted to. But he hadn't, and that was confusing the alpha. Why? Why had he done it not once, but twice?</p><p>Akaashi stared at his face for a few moments before turning to the place that led back to Kuroo's base, where a fierce battle was taking place between the two sides: hunters versus lycanthropes. He looked back at Bokuto before speaking.</p><p>"Be smart. You cannot win this battle. Find your fellow alphas and warn them that the worst is yet to come."</p><p>"Hunters are dying under our hands much faster than werewolves, why would I listen to you?"</p><p>"The hunters in there" said Akaashi still smiling, gesturing with his head towards the place where the others were, "are newbies. Unimportant pawns. I'm surprised they're holding out for so long. But I'm a captain of the Hunters Guild. And I'm not alone. Two commanders have come to this operation, two commanders who are capable of killing dozens of betas by themselves. And the Guild has more commanders like that. Don't risk losing your life here and now. Be smart and take refuge in a safe place, go north. The hunters in that area are very weakened because a very aggressive pack dominates the territory. Use that place as an escape route, don't stay here. Go."</p><p>Before Bokuto could say anything else, the hunter ran off in the direction of the base, and Bokuto froze in the middle of the street, wondering what had just happened. It didn't matter what the hunter had said, good or bad. He had never lost his smile. It was weird, and Bokuto didn't know whether to trust him. But something told him that there was something different about that hunter. He watched him walk away until he was out of sight, and only then did he started running himself.</p><p>For his part, Akaashi kept running through the streets, clutching the rifle in his hands and praying that he was not wrong in his decision.</p><p>***</p><p>The bullet that the hunter had fired, and that had been deflected thanks to Oikawa, grazed Kuroo's left cheek and made a cut from which blood began to flow. Kuroo grunted in pain and gritted his teeth, gnashing his fangs menacingly before launching himself with raised knives at the hunter who had shot him. Oikawa had froze in front of Iwaizumi, his body slightly hunched, frightened by the weathered and aggressive face that stared at him as the hunter rose from the ground and aimed his weapon at him. Kuroo looked at the man and felt self-conscious: the hunter exuded the purest hatred Kuroo had ever seen, and a cynical smile spread across his lips. He was shorter than Oikawa, but his gaze was so cruel and bloody that not even an entire army would have felt safe fighting against him alone.</p><p><em>So that's the hunter looking for Oikawa-kun,</em> Kuroo thought, remembering that time when he himself had threatened to sell Oikawa to his pursuer, still having no idea who he was. <em>I'm sorry, but I have a lot to do with Oikawa-kun, I'm not willing to lose him because of you.</em></p><p>Kuroo lunged at the hunter, who had just stood up, and knocked him back to the ground. Iwaizumi twisted and kicked to get Kuroo off of him, but Kuroo clenched his fist around the handle of his knife and slammed his hand against Iwaizumi's face. There was a crackle and a scream of pain as blood splattered onto Kuroo's face and onto the ground. Kuroo quickly got up off the ground as Iwaizumi rolled onto the ground to turn onto his side and spit out the copious amount of blood that came out of his broken nose as he coughed hard. As Iwaizumi tried to catch his breath so as not to choke, Kuroo took the opportunity to look around.</p><p>The ground was littered with corpses, mostly hunters. Very few were left standing, less than half of the approximately 80 who had arrived, and a couple of them were in very poor condition. They didn't have long to live. There were also corpses of a few betas, more than Kuroo would have liked to see, from both his pack and Oikawa's pack. The few betas of Kiyoko and Bokuto's packs were still fighting, badly injured but alive.</p><p>A little further on was Kiyoko, wounded but determined, fighting a young man with ash blonde hair who moved with speed and experience, emptying entire bullet charges that hit betas and Kiyoko herself. Not a single bullet flew in vain, they all had a target to hit. The girl did not seem to give up, but the blood covered her from head to toe, and yet it seemed that the hunter was unharmed.</p><p>Close to Kuroo and after the initial shock, Oikawa had recovered and regained his mind again. He had no time to be distracted. He had gotten into a fight with two hunters who had seen Iwaizumi go after him and who had tried to shoot Kuroo after Kuroo brought Iwaizumi down. They were defending their commander's honor, although Oikawa didn't seem to be having too much trouble against them.</p><p>Terushima was leaning against a wall, trying to remove several bullets from his left shoulder with a pained expression, while a few betas defended him from the hunters who tried to approach him.</p><p>Bokuto didn't seem to be anywhere.</p><p>Iwaizumi sat up quickly while Kuroo was distracted and fired point-blank, poking a hole in Kuroo's stomach. Kuroo's howl of pain resounded between the walls of the place and in the ears of everyone present. The battle stopped for only a moment, watching as Kuroo fell to the ground on his knees as he clutched his pierced body with his hands while they filled with hot blood that gushed out of his recent and dangerous wound.</p><p>"KURO-CHAN!" Oikawa shouted in a shrill voice, still fighting the two hunters.</p><p>Oikawa raised his pistol and fired twice, both bullets hitting between the eyebrows of one of the hunters, who collapsed with a thud. His partner tried to attack Oikawa again but before he could get any closer to him, Oikawa fired again. The bullet caught the eye of the man who groaned in pain and covered his face with his hands, letting the blood flow between his fingers. Oikawa fired again, the bullet entering the center of the man's skull, and he collapsed alongside his partner.</p><p>Oikawa ran towards Kuroo with the raised gun pointed at Iwaizumi. He opened fire and reloaded over and over again, praying the bullets would dig into Iwaizumi's body but miss vital points. He did not want to kill him. I <em>could not</em> kill him.</p><p>
  <em>Not yet.</em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi grunted and screamed as two bullets pierced his thigh. He fell back to the ground moaning, dropping his weapon to the ground and holding his leg with both hands. Oikawa ran to Kuroo and looked at his blood soaked sweater as he winced in pain, the acrid smell of burning flesh enveloping the boy.</p><p>"Stay still and take a deep breath," Oikawa said in a high-pitched, accelerated voice and shaking hands, lifting Kuroo's sweater.</p><p>Kuroo groaned in pain again and squirmed as Oikawa's fingers made their way into his abdomen and grabbed the bullet to yank it out in one sharp motion. Kuroo breathed in rapidly with tears in his eyes, dizzy from the intense pain, so much that he thought he was going to lose consciousness. He heard more gunshots —Oikawa pushing people away from him, he supposed—, but he couldn't open his eyes because he needed to focus on his breathing to facilitate the regeneration of his wounds. The cheek would be easy because the bullet had only grazed his skin and muscle. But the stomach... That would take longer, more than the time he had in the middle of a battle.</p><p>"You've done it wrong, Oikawa!" Iwaizumi yelled with a harsh laugh between hoarse groans of pain. "You've done wrong to leave your omegas!"</p><p>Oikawa's blood ran cold.</p><p>His omegas and Kiyoko's had stayed in his territory, protected only by a few betas who would have nothing to do against hunters, least of all if they were experienced hunters. Oikawa looked towards where Kiyoko was, feeling a knot in his stomach. If they were attacked when they were so vulnerable...</p><p>At that moment, the voice of an alpha resounded in the ears of the betas and alphas: Bokuto.</p><p>"GET OUT OF HERE! IF REINFORCEMENTS ARE COMING WE'RE DEAD!"</p><p>Silence fell in the room except for two people who hadn't paid attention to Bokuto: Kiyoko and Suga kept fighting relentlessly. The hunter would not stop shooting, and Kiyoko found it difficult to return the bullets with her pistol, as the loss of blood from so many wounds was slowly weakening her. She dropped the weapon to the ground and threw herself at him without thinking, tired and fed up with a fruitless fight. She pulled out her claws and clawed her way before Suga was aware of what was happening. Kiyoko's claws penetrated Suga's skin and muscle and tore the skin on his face, leaving an ugly mark of four sharp nails. Blood trickled down and into Suga's eyes and mouth, who let out a fierce scream and closed his eyes, blinded by the attack.</p><p>"SUGA!" Iwaizumi shouted crawling on the ground. He looked up and scanned the room.</p><p>Corpses, blood, guts and bullets were scattered all over the place. They had to get out of there, they would not hold out if they didn't get out of there. He made a superhuman effort to get to his feet as the betas kept running from side to side, avoiding the fight that had started again.</p><p>"WITHDRAWAL!" he shouted to the few remaining hunters. "GO BACK OUT! WITHDRAWAL TO THE BARREL!"</p><p>The hunters ran towards their wounded companions, towards Suga and towards Iwaizumi to get them out of there, with their weapons raised to shoot if any werewolves wanted to attack them again. Some betas tried to get closer than necessary and ended up dead on the ground, amid shouts from the other betas and the alphas who warned them not to do so. The hunters came out the door, leaving a trail of blood behind them, and a few moments later the wheels of the military trucks could be heard skidding on the asphalt to get out of there at full speed.</p><p>In a matter of minutes everything had collapsed. How had they discovered them? How had everything ended so badly? They had been careful, they had made no mistakes, at least not that they knew about. A traitor? No, unlikely. No werewolf in his right mind would give himself away to hunters. But then... what and how had it happened?</p><p>Oikawa looked down at Kuroo's face, his eyes still tight and breathing hard, his forehead beaded with sweat, his cheek stained with blood and his muscles tense. Oikawa's hands were full of blood, he didn't know if it was his, from a beta, a hunter, from Kuroo or a mixture of them all.</p><p>But it didn't matter, because at that moment Oikawa remembered the last thing Iwaizumi had said to him.</p><p>
  <em>The omegas.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, NAZ SPEAKING!</p><p>Here I am, a new chapter with some weird things going on, good luck trying to find out what's going on 😎😎</p><p>Soooooo I changed the cover of the AU as you can see <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CIikR4Ggi0P/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link">here</a>. The new cover has Oikawa's necklace, the one his mom gave him before she died. I wanted to show y'all how it looked so I drew it lol</p><p>Also, I opened a Ko-fi just in case you ever want to commission me to do a story. The link to my Ko-fi profile is in the bio of this acc, in case you wanted to know 😚</p><p>Anyway guys, I'll post again in two weeks, as always! Leave votes and comments and have a nice day!</p><p>ILY! 🥰🥰🥰</p><p>NAZ, OVER AND OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. For the fallen ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata took one last breath of air and his hand shook before falling back like dead on the ground where he was lying. He heard the voice calling him again.</p><p>"Shoyo..."</p><p>And suddenly... Darkness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata Shoyo was a cheerful small boy who spent his day smiling and cheering for the people around him. He was positive and a fighter and the people around him adored him, as his enthusiasm and determination inspired everyone, even in the saddest or hardest moments. He was 18 years old and had just finished high school. He wanted with all his might to be a professional volleyball player, despite being a little short for the sport. But he jumped high and was fast and tough, so he didn't consider his height as an impediment, just an obstacle to overcome on his way to glory.</p><p>But his plans had been thwarted by a group of hunters, specifically 20, who had gone to the territory of the pack he belonged to when his alpha and most of the betas were not there. And now he was lying on the ground, in the middle of a pool of his own blood mixed with the blood of the person who laid next to him, and probably also mixed with that of the other five omegas from his pack and that of the enemy of his alpha. There were a total of seven: those who had managed to flee from the hunters and hide.</p><p>Hinata tried to turn his head, but his whole body ached, so he gave up trying to move.</p><p>"Yachi-san..." he muttered in a weak voice.</p><p>There was no answer. The girl, whom he had met in high school because she was the same age, laid unconscious next to him, in the middle of the blackness. Hinata didn't even know if she was alive. Most likely, she would have bled to death after the numerous bullets that had pierced her body, just as it had happened to him. Or perhaps she had died of the poisoned monkshood that bathed the bullets and had entered her bloodstream as a toxic surge.</p><p>Hinata opened his eyes, or at least he thought he was opening them. He wasn't quite sure how long they had been lying there. He just prayed over and over that someone would save them. He prayed that he could fulfill his dream of being a volleyball player. He saw a white light, a light that illuminated his face and his body with warmth and that called him by his name.</p><p>"Shoyo..."</p><p>Was that light the light at the end of the tunnel that everyone talked about? Hinata reached out his hand, trembling nervously, trying to get a little closer to that sweet warmth. He no longer felt any pain. His breathing was erratic and shallow, heavy. His lungs did not seem to be working well, but he did not notice it, it was as if he was floating in the middle of the ocean, gently rocked by the waves. He was poisoning himself, drowning despite taking a breath. In the middle of the white light he saw a shadow, a silhouette of someone approaching him. It was his end.</p><p>Hinata took one last breath of air and his hand shook before falling back like dead on the ground where he was lying. He heard the voice calling him again.</p><p>"Shoyo..."</p><p>And suddenly... Darkness.</p><p>***</p><p>Oikawa skipped traffic lights, STOP signs, and crosswalks on his way to his own territory, ignoring the few annoying pedestrians who strolled by at sunset and yelled as he passed.</p><p>Oikawa was hurt, but it was only minor blows and cuts; he had been lucky that no bullet hit him, unlike the other alphas, and betas who had fallen in battle. He should be grateful that he had only come out with minor bruises; if an aconite bathed bullet hit a werewolf there were two options: either the lycanthrope was an alpha and could hold out long enough to pull the bullet out and survive after a recovery time, or the werewolf was a beta or an omega that died almost instantly when a set amount of poisoned bullets (usually two to five) hit their system. The hunters had no qualms about firing several bullets in a row, so it was usual that if a beta was pierced by a bullet, two or three others would also do it following the first one.</p><p>Hanamaki and Kyoutani, two of his betas who had participated in the battle and who had come out of it well, accompanied him. Also with him was Asahi, one of the three betas of Kiyoko. In another car that followed them there were four Kuroo's betas of which Oikawa did not know their names. They weren't the closest betas to Kuroo, but they were strong so Kuroo had sent them with Oikawa to find the omegas... If there were any left. He was afraid of coming face to face with the corpses of the omegas, not only because the survival of the pack depended on them, but also because they were young boys and girls who had a whole life ahead of them, and to think that the right to live had been taken away from them was cruel.</p><p>When Oikawa arrived he got out of the car in a hurry, followed by the rest, and ran towards the building where his base was and where he had left the omegas guarded by 5 betas. But upon arrival, his soul fell to the ground: the place was full of bullet holes, and at his feet were the corpses of the betas along with five of his eleven omegas. There was also Yukie, an omega girl who belonged to Kiyoko's pack. But there was no sign of the others. People were missing there.</p><p>There was a scratchy sound, like a yelp accompanied by the rustle of cloth. Desolated, Oikawa tried to isolate the sound to find out where it was coming from: one of the betas who was on the ground was shaking as he tried to reach out a hand to get his alpha's attention. Oikawa found the smell familiar and close.</p><p>"IKKI!"</p><p>Oikawa ran up to him and dropped to the ground to hold Ikki's body. He was unrecognizable. His face was covered in blood, coming from a large gap in his forehead and there were bullet holes in several places. He smelled of putrefaction and death.</p><p>"Ikki," Oikawa called him with tears in his eyes, "hold on!"</p><p>"O... gas..." Ikki said with a pained groan, "h-hu... rt... r-refu... ge...</p><p>Ikki tried to utter a sentence, but only hasty disjointed sounds came out of his mouth; even so, Oikawa managed to decipher what he was trying to tell him: the missing hurt omegas were in the refuge, an underground room that served as a bunker in extreme cases like this, in which they were suddenly attacked when the defenses in the territory were down. Ikki squirmed and his eyes went wide. Oikawa watched as his irises glowed gold with terror and pain, trying to offer minimal resistance to what was to come. Oikawa gritted his teeth as the tears fell. The glowing eyes of a lycanthrope could only mean three things: that they were an alpha that was marking another person, that the werewolf in question was under the light of the full moon, or that the lycanthrope was abandoning all traces of life to go beyond.</p><p>Before Ikki could say anything else, his body sank with a jolt, like a ballast pulling downward due to the force of gravity. Oikawa sobbed and let his tears fall onto Ikki's blood stained face, already dead in his arms.</p><p>"You did a great job, Ikki. Thanks for everything," he whispered with a broken voice.</p><p>Oikawa solemnly laid the body on the ground and got up, wiping away his tears. He turned to the others, who were looking at him with pained expressions.</p><p>"The omegas are hidden, we must find them before it's too late. Follow me, be vigilant and don't hesitate if someone attacks."</p><p>Oikawa crossed one of the side doors of the place and the others followed in his footsteps. He walked through one room, then another, before emerging into a poorly lit corridor in which stairs took up most of the space. He pressed a tiny hidden button-shaped switch just behind a pillar, which turned on a bright white light that cast clarity, revealing the bloodstains on the ground, like a trail of bread crumbs that guides a child through the forest before the birds eat it. Oikawa took a deep breath: the hunters had not been there, but he could smell the pheromones of terror and despair emitted by the omegas of his pack. They were still alive.</p><p>Oikawa ran to the end of the hall, where a closed metal door contrasted with the side of the white wall of the stairs. The betas accompanying him helped him open the heavy door with a squeak. The light came through the threshold and illuminated the body of a small boy with flaming orange hair, lying next to a girl slightly smaller than him, with short blond hair. There were more figures lying on the ground, out of reach of the direct focus of light. The acrid smell of aconite invaded the betas' senses and Oikawa rushed into the room.</p><p>"Shoyo! Shoyo!"</p><p>Hinata raised his hand to him. His eyes were open, but before Oikawa could reach him, the boy closed his eyes again and his hand fell into the blood with a faint splashing sound. Oikawa could smell the pheromones that the omegas emitted even while unconscious as an act of survival, hoping their alpha could find them by the scent. He could also hear seven hearts still beating, a slow but still present sound that inspired some hope in the midst of bleak chaos.</p><p>"They're still alive!" Oikawa exclaimed picking up Hinata, passing his arms under the knees and crossing the boy's back. "Get the rest of them and let's get out of here! They need Yaku-san urgently!"</p><p>***</p><p>"Put him on the stretcher," Yaku said, gesturing at an empty one.</p><p>"Yaku, I'm fine, I don't need—"</p><p>"Shut up, Kuroo. You've got a perforated stomach, it'll take a couple of days to heal with your regeneration and the healing ointment. Be still or I'll sedate you."</p><p>Yaku turned and looked around. The infirmary had suddenly filled up. The omegas had remained in their homes, hidden just in case. It was clear that the alphas, even if they had not admitted it, were afraid that something like the events that had unfolded would occur. It had been an omen of war that had hit the mark. The omegas had heard the gunshots and the blows, the commotion at the base, so they had kept themselves under cover, fearing for themselves and their alphas. But everything had turned out well... Or at least as well as it could, considering the circumstances. Many betas had died, and all alphas had been injured, although some were more serious than others. But they would survive.</p><p>When the hunters had taken to their heels, Yaku had left his house and had risked going to the base, with nerves of steel and controlling as best he could his fear and his desire to return home to shelter between the blankets of his sofa. He had seen the large number of dead beta bodies, lying on the ground or leaning against the walls. There were dead hunters, blood and guts everywhere, shell casings covering every corner... Yaku saw Kuroo being assisted by Oikawa, his hands full of blood after taking a bullet from his stomach. At that moment Yaku had taken command of the situation and had ordered the betas who were standing to pick up the wounded and carry them to the infirmary, in the basements, and leave them where they could. Only then did Yaku go to take a look at Kuroo: he was pale, and both he and Oikawa, who had not released his hand yet to Yaku's surprise, emitted pheromones with a strong smell of rage but also fear.</p><p>It was the first time Yaku had seen his alpha fear anything.</p><p>Yaku sighed and kept moving between the stretchers. Being a lycanthrope and being injured wasn't as easy as being a human and go to a hospital. In all packs there should be someone who knew about medicine, cures, and more or less complex surgeries. They had to have an infirmary at the base, as they couldn't just go to the doctor like nothing. If an alpha went to a hospital, they would heal eight to ten times faster than a normal human, triggering all alerts. Also, lycanthropes had a different molecular structure, their DNA was different from that of a pure human. So if the doctors did a simple blood test they would discover the closely guarded secret... And you never knew who was friend or foe. Perhaps the doctor who treated the lycanthrope decided to keep the secret because they were not involved in sacrificing humans with wolf heritage or perhaps because they themselves were lycanthropes and their cover was being a doctor... But there were fewer and fewer people like that. Most likely, the doctors reported the lycanthrope to the hunters or even they themselves injected a vial of pure aconite into the werewolf's vein, which would take less than a minute to stop the patient's heart.</p><p>"I need a helper," Yaku muttered to himself.</p><p>He stood between the stretchers of Terushima and Yamaguchi, a young, beta, freckled boy from Kiyoko's pack. Both had received a few bullets but not in places that would compromise their survival, and they had acted quickly to remove the poison so that the effects of it were minimal. Oikawa was fine, just small cuts or some bruises on his arms or legs, so he had long ago marched to his territory, with some betas, to check the state of the omegas of his pack and Kiyoko's. The betas that had survived were being helped by the betas in better condition: cuts, bruises, scratches, blows, occasional broken noses... There were a couple of betas with internal bleeding that had little solution. Yaku had sedated them so they wouldn't be in pain, but they were finished.</p><p>The one in the worst shape was Kiyoko, and yet the girl didn't stop smiling, pride clearly reading in her dark blue eyes. Yaku wondered what had happened to make her exultant after a battle that had left her almost paralyzed due to the amount of poisoned bullets that had hit her. But despite this, she would survive.</p><p>Bokuto, who had come off fine with only a bullet hole in his forearm and a few cuts and bruises, was standing near the door, talking to Kenma. The beta had escaped the battle unscathed. He used a survival knife and defended himself extraordinarily well with it, as if it were just another extension of his body and he had absolute control of every cut he made with it. Kenma was small and could appear frail; he tired easily because he spent the day playing video games or in front of the computer, but the reality was that he formulated his strategies very quickly and did not make useless movements when he had to fight. He didn't stand out too much on the battlefield, but he was able to defend himself with ease and to use the weaknesses of others by predicting their next moves before they made them. Mind control was the key for him.</p><p>Bokuto greeted Yaku and asked him to come closer.</p><p>"How long do you think it'll take the injured to recover?" he asked when the omega reached Kenma's side, crossing his arms in a nervous gesture.</p><p>"I don't know, it depends on the severity of the injuries," Yaku replied with a shrug. "Some are fine, they just needed to wash the wounds and let time do the rest. Others need more time to recover, rest, and constant healing. And Oyuki and Mako... I'm waiting, they have serious internal bleeding so I guess they don't have much time left..." he finished with regret.</p><p>"And what about Kuroo?"</p><p>"He has a perforated stomach. I've given him stitches and a healing ointment on the outside. It'll take him a couple of days to regenerate the tissues on his own, maybe a little longer. When he does, he'll have increased sensitiveness in the area, he'll need to be careful not to tear the newly formed skin."</p><p>"We need to leave as soon as possible," Bokuto said scratching his chin. "Is there any way to speed up the process?"</p><p>Yaku shot him a stern look.</p><p>"I do what I can, Bokuto, but I'm alone. I need help. And they need time to recover, I can't do the impossible, I don't have superpowers to speed up time or healing."</p><p>"We have to get out of here," Bokuto said impatiently. "We can't stay after they've discovered Kuroo's territory. I've... I've put you in danger," he murmured sadly.</p><p>"The plan was mine, so I'm guilty too," Kenma said suddenly. "I didn't think they had located us, I believed that our pack had remained in the shadows. But now I see that I was wrong."</p><p>"It doesn't matter now," Bokuto cut him off. "The thing is... what do we do? We must go north as soon as possible."</p><p>"To Sakusa's territory?" Kenma asked, raising his eyebrows but with his distinctive scowl of boredom. "I thought you didn't want to get involved with him."</p><p>"We have no other choice. Desperate situations call for desperate measures," Bokuto said.</p><p>"Kuroo won't like leaving home," Yaku intervened. "Here are all the memories of his parents, the good and the bad. His father built this pack from zero."</p><p>"I know..." Bokuto said rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands until he saw little colored lights. "But it's a sacrifice we must make. We must leave as soon as possible. Do you think we can get out of here in a week?</p><p>Yaku pondered before answering.</p><p>"It could even be reduced to five days. The less seriously injured could leave in 5 days and only those in the worst conditions would be hidden here."</p><p>"Kuroo won't allow you to stay here alone, especially if the betas cannot defend themselves."</p><p>"We'll make a plan. And let's pray that the hunters take longer to recover than we do," said Kenma.</p><p>When mentioning the hunters, Bokuto's mind raced a few hours ago, when that strange hunter had proposed to meet him three weeks later, on Mount Mitake. Bokuto hadn't thought about it since he had lost sight of him. Would he dare to go? Would the hunter set him up if he showed up at the agreed place? Or would he be honest and tell Bokuto why he had let him live the two times they had met?</p><p>Bokuto was in chaos, his head ached from thinking and his muscles from running and attacking. He was tired.</p><p>But his weariness was quickly forgotten when Oikawa entered the place followed by the seven betas who had accompanied him. They were carrying various bodies, and Oikawa's eyes were slightly swollen and filled with tears.</p><p>"Help them!" he begged Yaku.</p><p>Yaku nodded and hurried into the infirmary, followed by the seven young men carrying the wounded omegas. Terushima saw Hanamaki carrying Hana, the only remaining omega of his pack from before it was overpowered by Oikawa.</p><p>"HANA!" he shouted getting up from the bed with a sudden movement.</p><p>He felt the pain burning his shoulder where the bullets had hit him, but he didn't care. Stumbling, he ran to the stretcher where Hana had been laid and stood by her side, grabbing the girl's hand. It was cold. Her pretty face was twisted into a wince, her face was as white as paper except for the blood stain on her left cheek, and her short golden brown hair was tousled and stained with blood. Through her half-opened eyes Terushima could see the blue glow, an unmistakable symbol that the omega was slowly dying poisoned.</p><p>Kiyoko saw Asahi come in carrying Yachi, but she didn't see Yukie. She tried to get up to imitate Terushima, but her body did not respond. For the first time since the battle was over, her smile faltered into a grimace of concern. She felt her heart stop. There were only two omegas left in her already small herd, but only one had arrived, the youngest.</p><p>"AZUMANE, WHERE IS YUKIE!?" she shouted in a high and desperate voice.</p><p>Asahi brushed his long hair away from his face and looked at her ruefully. Kiyoko's world fell on her and tears made their way down her bruised and stained face.</p><p>All the omegas were laid out on the stretchers.</p><p>"I want each and every one of you out of here," Yaku ordered, putting on latex gloves and grabbing a pack of sterile gauze pads and some fine tweezers. "Let me work while they're still alive."</p><p>Hanamaki yanked Terushima away from Hana's stretcher, despite the alpha's resistance. They were followed by Asahi, Kyoutani and Kuroo's four betas, who left the infirmary with a defeated expression.</p><p>Oikawa stared at Hinata, Hana, and the rest of his omegas with his heart clenched into a fist. He thought of Ikki and the rest of the betas and how they had died after protecting those they could. He also thought that his mother had died a long time ago. And the parents of his childhood best friend too; Oikawa knew it hadn't been his mother. She would never do something like that. She had taught Oikawa to be kind and respectful to humans, and she had regarded Iwaizumi as a son. It was impossible that she had been the one who had killed his family, it was absurd.</p><p>But it was not the time to think about that, he would have time to investigate it, even more so now that he had met Iwaizumi head-on after so many years.</p><p>Tears began to trickle down his face again and he covered his mouth to stifle a sob. Everyone around him whom he loved ended up suffering, or even dying. He turned to leave the room and then his eyes met two amber eyes that were looking at him with condescension and a deep defeat creeping into his serious expression. But behind it all was warmth, understanding, and support. Oikawa bowed his head and left the infirmary crying.</p><p>Yes, many people near him had died or suffered... But at least he still had someone alive, someone who really mattered to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY EVERYBODY, NAZ SPEAKING!</p><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Let's pray this year is a little less angsty than the last one, hope the pandemic situation ends soon or I'm gonna go crazy lmao</p><p>Also, new members of the packs, asemble! Here we go, getting closer and closer to the day Sakusa and the rest of them finally meet, can't wait to show you that moment 😚</p><p>I'll post again in two weeks, wait for that chapter cuz it'll reveal the tragic past of someone. ILY! 🥰🥰</p><p>NAZ, OVER AND OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ghosts of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo thought of Oikawa and his sad gaze, his shattered expression after he had rescued some of his omegas in deplorable conditions. And he thought of the hunter who had tried to kill him.</p><p><em>You'll regret trying to touch Oikawa-kun,</em> he thought in a fit of anger.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi grimaced when he heard Suga's disturbed and frustrated complaints, screaming loudly and cursing Kiyoko as several hunters tried to restrain him so he wouldn't make a considerable fuss right there. But it was clear that they were failing miserably in their mission to calm him down.</p><p><em>He's unbearable</em>, Iwaizumi thought. He had never been particularly fond of his partner. He was too impertinent, he made too risky decisions blinded by foolishness. And that's why now he was in such bad shape.</p><p>Suga was alive, fighting like always; he was pissed off, much more than Iwaizumi had ever seen him. His face was bandaged, and under the bandages there were more than 30 stitches trying to hold together the flesh that Kiyoko had lacerated using her claws with great precision. Suga had lost 80% of the vision in his right eye and when he healed, his face would show an ugly and deep claw scar, a war wound that would remain with him forever and for which —Iwaizumi had no doubts— he would claim revenge when he got the chance. In addition, he also had scratches and cuts all over the rest of the body. And despite this, his condition was not the worst.</p><p>Akaashi, one of the  two captains who had accompanied them, had escaped unpunished, only an occasional blow or a slight scratch. On the other hand, the second captain who had accompanied them was in very bad shape: Lev Haiba, a young man of Russian descent with green eyes, platinum blonde hair, and the strength of a lion. He was tall, and although he wasn't very stocky, he was agile and fast. But now he was admitted to the hospital full of wounds, cuts, scratches, bruises and with a lung punctured by the cut of a survival knife. Whoever had hit him like that was skilled with a weapon and knew exactly what they were doing; the beta Lev had faced had come to kill. According to Lev, he was a small boy, with blond hair but black roots, as if it had been bleached in a very poor way; furthermore, Lev had said that the beta moved faster than his own brain could process and that his eyes showed a murderous glint, like those of a cat ready to tear its prey apart. Iwaizumi thought he was hallucinating due to the pain relievers the doctors had put on him, so he had left the hospital room to let him rest.</p><p>The situation was not conducive, and Iwaizumi understood why Suga was so angry: on one hand they were relieved, since all the hunters who had been sent had returned from the secondary attack on Oikawa's territory. Kageyama had given part of their performance in the place: they had finished with the betas and omegas that were there. There were few left alive who had hid. They hadn't been able to find them, but their bodies were filled with bullets and Matsukawa had claimed that they must have died of poison shortly after they left. The four captains who had come, that is, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Futakuchi and Matsukawa had returned in perfect conditions, without a single scratch, the same as the common soldiers of their squads.</p><p>On the other hand, from the main attack two days ago, only 36 hunters had returned out of the more than 80 who had come to the territory of the black-haired alpha. They were less than half. They had killed quite a few betas and had injured most of the alphas. But Iwaizumi was not satisfied, since his personal desire had been frustrated because of that man, that alpha who had protected his true target: Oikawa. He would have another moment to go after him now that he had found him, yes, but he had missed a golden opportunity.</p><p>Iwaizumi gritted his teeth and felt a stabbing pain in the bones of his cheeks, but he didn't care. He thought about how he would come up with a different plan and this time he would succeed in killing Oikawa, whatever it was the cost. He just had to wait for his broken nose to heal, for all the blows and bruises on his body to let him move again with agility without feeling the pain of a thousand needles digging into his joints, for his leg to stop hurting so he could return to walk without crutches. He had been operated urgently to remove the bullets as soon as he had arrived at the hospital and they had given him a blood transfusion to alleviate the loss of blood due to the wound. His femoral artery had been pierced, and the wound could have been fatal if they had not acted swiftly. He had narrowly been saved. But he had not consented to remain admitted to the hospital, claiming that he had a lot of accumulated work and emphasizing the fact that, if they were not the ones who killed them, the lycanthropes would end up taking over the world. The doctors had let him go somewhat reluctant but frightened by the implacable statements of the young commander.</p><p>Iwaizumi clicked his tongue in annoyance. Oikawa had escaped through his fingers like a wisp of smoke and yet he couldn't complain because he had come out alive, badly injured but alive. All the blows he had taken hadn't sapped his resolve one iota; indeed, it had increased since he had seen Oikawa a couple of days ago.</p><p>He had finally found him. They had finally been face to face again.</p><p>But the black-haired alpha annoyed him. Oikawa had defended him from the first shot, and he had defended Oikawa with claws and fangs afterward, to the point of being shot in the stomach in Oikawa's place. Iwaizumi would have to get rid of him first if he wanted to kill Oikawa. He didn't know who it was, but he had the feeling that he had seen him somewhere before. The case was... where? Iwaizumi didn't remember facing any such young lycanthrope, so there was only one possibility. It must have been in the files that he reviewed periodically to add new data. So very slowly, Iwaizumi got to his feet on crutches and walked towards the elevator to go down to the basement, where there were shelves and shelves full of folders, file cabinets and packets of papers with information on the packs of Japan since the Hunters Guild began in the 18th century. It was surprising to know that there were records that were dated even before the guild was officially consolidated in 1736. The elevator stopped with a noise and Iwaizumi stepped out of it into a dark room that smelled of mold. He reached for the switch on the wall, and several lights flickered with a hum before a dirty yellowish light flooded the place.</p><p><em>That alpha can't be older than me</em>, Iwaizumi thought, so he walked between the shelves to get to the shelf where the information accumulated dated back no more than 21 years. The shelf reached up to the ceiling and contained all kinds of information: locations of packs or lone lycanthropes that wandered before being discovered; information on the packs already eradicated and their members; there were dated reports with simple suspicions and theories of lycanthrope locations but without being certain of the veracity of those rumors... There were many years of accumulated information, and Iwaizumi felt confident. What he was looking for was probably there, so he sat down on the floor and put his crutches beside him before reaching for the first folder.</p><p>Iwaizumi would find it.</p><p>***</p><p>Iwaizumi couldn't find it.</p><p>With a grunt of frustration, he tossed the folder over the rest of the papers he had pulled from the shelf that were stacked on either side of the young man, scattering them on the floor. He was surrounded by stupid documents that were useless and did not tell him any usable informtaion in the research he was trying to carry out. Not a single photo, not a birth certificate of a boy with black hair, not a pack with a male descendant other than alphas that Iwaizumi already knew. Nothing, absolutely nothing. It was as if that alpha had appeared out of nowhere, and Iwaizumi refused to believe that such a large pack had been overlooked in all his years as a hunter. Who the hell was that guy?</p><p>Iwaizumi grabbed a crutch and, without thinking twice, with an outburst, he threw it against the wall, eyes closed in irritation. But he immediately regretted it. He needed it to get up. Grunting, he looked at the wall where he had threw it and saw a picture pasted on the huge cork that also had sticky notes with information update tasks to be carried out. The image showed a man with black eyes giving a mean, angry look. He had jet black hair and a sharp jaw. They had taken that photo many years ago, moments before that man's life was taken away, but despite the wounds on his face it was easy to recognize the vaguely familiar features. The similarities were there, under the damaged skin, and Iwaizumi smiled dumbfounded at the answer to his questions before his eyes. It was so obvious that he had almost been blind to the evidence.</p><p>So the <em>Lunatic Alpha</em> had a son...</p><p>Iwaizumi gave a bitter laugh. That was why the black-haired alpha had seemed so familiar. He had never seen him before, but he had seen a thousand times that photograph that was now presented in front of him, betraying the dark and distorted ancestry of the man who had defended Oikawa. Iwaizumi had been searching for hours, and the solution to the puzzle had been in front of him the entire time. He grabbed the crutch that remained by his side and stood up, leaning on the shelves he had emptied. He avoided stepping on the papers scattered on the floor and grabbed the crutch that he had thrown away before approaching the basement exit; he would send someone to collect all the papers again, he had something more important to do. He turned off the light and got on the elevator to go back upstairs. He went up to the fourth floor and walked to the break room where he knew he would find the person he was looking for.</p><p>There were several men there, chatting with laughter like nothing.</p><p>"Lieutenant Fukui," Iwaizumi called in a firm voice.</p><p>The men turned to him suddenly, their faces showing an expression of respect for the superior who stood before them. They saluted by placing their hand nexto to their heads, shoulders tense in reverence.</p><p>"C-Commander Iwaizumi!" exclaimed a man with gray hair and some wrinkles on his face. It was Lieutenant Fukui, one of the oldest in the barracks. Despite being much older than Iwaizumi, his rank was below. "Wh-what are you doing here?"</p><p>"I need to talk to you, Lieutenant. To your office."</p><p>Fukui nervously rose from his chair under the inquisitive gazes of his companions and walked awkwardly to the door where Iwaizumi had remained. Suspicious, he led the younger man to his office. He gave him his own chair behind the desk, but Iwaizumi politely declined, claiming that this was not his own office and that he just wanted to ask a question. Fukui nodded and took the seat of honor himself, shaking like a leaf. If a commander wanted to talk to him, he must be in trouble, but he didn't know what he had done. So when Iwaizumi asked the first and only question, Fukui noticeably relaxed.</p><p>"Could you tell me about the day the <em>Lunatic Alpha</em> broke into the barracks?"</p><p>Fukui didn't know what the question was about, but he was grateful that they weren't going to put him under revision. Still, when he remembered the horror of the day his commander was asking for, a chill ran through his body and cold sweats soaked his forehead and back. Fukui was one of the oldest soldiers in the barracks who had survived the attack by that angry and uncontrolled man, but the terror caused by the mere memory of that day gave him goose bumps. Iwaizumi asked him to take his time to remember the details, especially those concerning the man's physical appearance, and also his way of acting.</p><p>"I'm sorry to ask for this information so suddenly," Iwaizumi said when he saw the discord in Fukui, "I know I ask for a lot. So take your time. But I need the information, and I need it with details. The reports are not enough, an eyewitness from that day is the only thing that can help me. I know that you can give me the information I'm looking for. Not rush."</p><p>Fukui nodded. It took him a long time to be calm enough to do what was asked of him. But when he started, he didn't stop talking for hours.</p><p>***</p><p>Kuroo Garou, whose name meant black wolf, had arrived with his parents from abroad after days and days of travel. They were Japanese but had resided in Canada for generations, as their ancestors had been emigrants in Edo times; they had fled in search of a better place, but by the end of the 60s they had returned to their country of origin to reconnect with their roots. At that time, little Garou was no more than a couple of months old.</p><p>Shortly before Garou was one year old, he was given up for adoption: he had escaped unharmed, but his parents had just died in a traffic accident, and there was no one, not a single relative in the country who could take care of the child. The little boy was cheerful and had very distinctive, disheveled jet black hair; he was quickly adopted by a couple who had not been able to have children. They never knew his real name, as there was no one who could tell them and the boy was too young to speak, so they named him Hitomu, which meant only dreamer.</p><p>His adoptive family did not have much money, but they took good care of him, filled him with love and affection and did not allow him to never lack anything. The boy maintained the same joy as when they had adopted him, he went to school where he had many friends, but since he could remember, Hitomu felt... different. He felt that he did not quite fit in with the other children at school and even his parents noticed that the boy was isolated from time to time for no apparent reason. At first they thought that a classmate was insulting or harassing him, but they quickly dismissed that idea, as Hitomu seemed to enjoy great company at his school. They let it pass, but the episodes of isolation were more and more frequent as time passed. They never had a convincing explanation until the boy was 10 years old.</p><p>When Hitomu was 10 years old, he fell seriously ill. He was in pain all over his body, was unable to get out of bed, and had high fevers intermittently for about a month. There were days when he was aggressive and gloomy, and other days he seemed anxious and overwhelmed. Due to the precarious family economic situation, they could not take the little one to a hospital to treat him, or at least to know what seemed to be killing or changing the mood of their son, and the parents prayed to the Gods that the little one would recover on his own.</p><p>One night, when the fever was especially high, Hitomu called his mother, scared and crying because of the pain that even prevented him from breathing. He was shaking, cold sweats drenching his forehead and with his senses bloated. When the mother came to Hitomu's room, she saw that his eyes glowed red in the darkness of the night, and then she understood what was happening: the boy was a lycanthrope who was showing his condition.</p><p>From then on, the parents made an even greater effort to keep their son safe from the hunters, who were gaining more and more followers in the country. Hitomu revealed himself to be an alpha, and from that moment on he hid his condition from the rest of the world, repressing his instincts and his desire to meet those like him.</p><p>His adoptive parents did not know who Hitomu's biological family was and no one at the orphanage could give them information. There was no birth certificate or family book, so Hitomu was like an unknown child who had presented himself in front of the door of the orphanage in the arms of one of the police officers who had been present in the investigation of the accident. In this way, deprived of someone who could teach him about his own species, the boy grew up outside the knowledge of the packs, their customs or their hierarchy of power, and when his condition was shown it was a surprise that the boy received gratefully: he finally understood what made him different from the rest.</p><p>However, it was not that he did not know of the existence of lycanthropes: they had always caused him a certain curiosity, since news was heard on the radio or people talked about them in the newspapers. He felt affinity for them. Furthermore, the Hunters Guild stood out wherever it went, exhibiting its leadership skills over the human race through the killing and extermination of werewolves. Without quite knowing why, Hitomu had despised hunters since the first time he had heard of them, and only when his condition was shown did he understand what this —seemingly irrational— hatred was due to. The reality was that his survival instinct had worked for him and alerted him to the danger posed by hunters. So he was very careful not to run into one.</p><p>But time passed, and each year that passed, Hitomu found it more difficult to keep the secret. Twice a year, for a couple of days, he suffered from suffocating heat that made him impossible to breathe and burned his bones. He became somewhat aggressive and had strange dreams in which he saw bright blue eyes and fang marks on the neck or shoulder of a faceless person. His manhood throbbed and his body asked for release, but he resisted the temptation and endured cold showers that made him catch a cold more than once in winter.</p><p>When he turned 19 he ran away from home, unable to keep his secret any longer. He wandered for a long time through the streets of southern Japan where he had lived, until, fed up with that place, he left to reach the capital. Tokyo was a large and cosmopolitan place, far more advanced than the small city in which he had grown up. Their customs were different, and the people were less rigorous, more... open. So different that for the first time in his life he thought he might fitted. He made his life like anyone else. He looked for work, looked for an apartment in the suburbs, and carried on on his own.</p><p>Some time after he got there, he came across someone who fired strange alerts at him, like a call inside him, a sweet and hypnotic smell that gave him a melancholic feeling of nostalgia. It was the smell of the pheromones of an omega in heat, a smell of honey and lavender that, thanks to his nose, led him to a damp and narrow alley where he found a boy of about 15 years, crouched and drenched in rainwater . The boy asked him to take him to his alpha, since he had just been marked and did not know how to get home, but he felt the need to return to his family. His alpha had ordered him to go away, and he had obeyed, but now he felt alone and wanted to return. The boy complained of pains all over his body and said it burned him. Hitomu knew what he meant because he himself had lived his heats away from an omega who would satisfy his needs. But the boy also said he felt desperate and sad, as if he had been abandoned. Hitomu did not know what he meant, as he did not understand how pheromones worked, or the dependence of an omega on their alpha once the first had been marked by the second.</p><p>Without asking any further questions, Hitomu carried the boy on his back and he guided him to the base of his pack... which had been exterminated and reduced to ashes. On the crumbling wall at the base was an arrow within a circle, all painted with blood. Hitomu recognized the symbol instantly, and a thick rage bubbled up within him. Then the boy, in tears, asked Hitomu to take him to a bar that his alpha had visited often, a bar built by and for werewolves, a neutral meeting place outside any territory where to establish contacts between packs, without wars or disputes. And so, guided by a 15-year-old boy, Hitomu entered the world to which he belonged, gradually learning the ins and outs of the community of humans with wolf heritage. Little by little, thanks to contacts that he was forging in that seedy bar, he found a pack in which he made a place for himself along with the boy he had saved few weeks before. They explained everything about the life of werewolves and he, eager for knowledge, soaked up everything they told him.</p><p>However, the overwhelmed, dejected and defeated omega Hitomu had saved, deprived of the warmth of his alpha whom the hunters had mercilessly murdered, ended up falling ill until, in a matter of a month and a half, he died from complications derived from depression caused by dependence on his alpha. Hitomu felt empty, because that boy had been his first contact with his true self, and losing him had been like losing part of his identity.</p><p>Later, when Hitomu was already 21 years old, the alpha of the pack he lived with died prematurely from unknown causes. The man had had 3 children, but none had shown their condition yet, so the only alpha in the pack at that time was Hitomu himself. The entire pack decided that Hitomu would take the position as provisional alpha until one of the descendants of the true alpha showed his status as heir to the position and could take command. But despite the wait, the three children were never revealed, which meant only one thing: to great disappointment it was concluded that all three were betas. There was no chance left except that Hitomu would continue to be the alpha. He was a dreamer, as his name suggested, but the pack trusted his leadership skills. He was a loving and dedicated man, and everyone knew that his story was sad almost from the moment he was born. And the problems had only just begun.</p><p>When Hitomu was 25 years old he met a woman, Yoko. Her name meant daughter of the Sun, and Hitomu thought it was a more than appropriate name for her. She was a beautiful young omega, with golden skin and amber eyes like the sun, whom he was attracted to the first time he saw her. Love at first sight, as people used to say. She was only 18 years old.</p><p>Yoko confessed that she had run away from her pack, since her relatives had decided to use her as a prostitute to earn money, ashamed of having brought into the world a worldly omega whose sole purpose in life was to serve the other members of the pack. She had been marked by no fewer than eight alphas, but she, against all odds, had survived each bite, albeit barely. She was in very poor condition, suffering from dependency and depression from the eight bites covering the skin on her neck and shoulders, and traumatized after the vast number of men and women, both alphas and betas, who had raped her relentlessly since she showed her condition with 13 years.</p><p>Seeing her bad shape, Hitomu accepted her into the pack and looked after her, and helped her to survive as best as she could despite her harsh past. After years of care, and somewhat recovered, Yoko fell in love with Hitomu and became pregnant with Kuroo Tetsuro. His birth brought happiness to the pack, and especially to Yoko, for for the first time in her life, she had seen what love was capable of. She had given birth to a small child with the first person who had treated her well and the first who had loved her in her entire life. Kuroo had black hair like Hitomu and Yoko's amber eyes.</p><p>Kuroo grew up as a normal child: he went to school, had friends, played and laughed... And unlike Hitomu, since he was born he lived among his own, without leaving his roots. He was a happy boy with a whole life ahead of him. And Hitomu would take care of making him happy, as much as he had wished in his childhood.</p><p>Kuroo showed his condition when he was 12 years old. Hitomu and Yoko took care of him when he suffered from high fevers and muscle aches that prevented him from moving, and the boy was revealed as alpha. Yoko couldn't stop smiling and saying that she was proud of him, and Hitomu, seeing the woman's happiness, vowed to protect that smile for the rest of his life.</p><p>But a few weeks later, the hunters found Yoko and killed her in cold blood, after seeing the marks on her neck that her killers guessed —correctly— as marks made by alphas on an omega woman. The news of the murder in the middle of the street spread like wildfire, and when Hitomu found out, he lost his mind.</p><p>Without thinking of anything or anyone, he ran to the hunters' barracks to get revenge for killing the woman he loved and who he had sworn to protect. He killed everyone who got in his way, including people from his own pack who had tried to make him reason by making him see that he had a son to take care of, a son who had already lost his mother and was still too young to stay orphan and in command of a pack. But Hitomu did not care, as his stubbornness had taken control of his reasoning and he ignored everything he heard. He didn't care if they were lycanthropes from his pack, if they were normal humans, or if they were hunters: he would kill anyone who tried to stop him from doing something crazy.</p><p>The fury, pain and repression that he had suffered since childhood led him to a state of indomitable rage that made him lose control. He killed hundreds of people with his bare hands using only claws and fangs, before they managed to cut him down and kill him in the hunters' barracks. As quickly as he had come into the world, he had left it, leaving behind his pack... and his only son.</p><p>That had been the bitter and cruel end of a life that had been lived in secret in front of the rest of the world.</p><p>***</p><p>His father's story had been tragic, and Kuroo sighed as his mind remembered it in pain. He still remembered him, both him and his mother. They had given him everything he now had, and he must be a good leader just as they had taught him. But it put enormous pressure on his shoulders, and it only grew and grew in the current situation he was in.</p><p>Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, desperately. The hole in his stomach had already healed, but Yaku hadn't let him out of there until the next morning to make sure he was fully recovered. The attack a few days ago had been the beginning of the end of everything as they knew it, and yet he was still there, lying on a stretcher in the infirmary of his base, in the dark and listening to the heavy and difficult breathing of the omegas whom Yaku had saved with great effort and mastery. He had to do something before he kept thinking about the same thing over and over again. The past was past. There was no use remembering it now and regretting acts that had not been his.</p><p>He thought of Oikawa and his sad gaze, his shattered expression after he had rescued some of his omegas in deplorable conditions. And he thought of the hunter who had tried to kill him.</p><p><em>You'll regret trying to touch Oikawa-kun</em>, he thought in a fit of anger. The infirmary was flooded with the smell of Kuroo's pheromones, and then he felt a stabbing pain in his hands. He hadn't realized he had pulled his claws out and was clenching his fists so tightly that they had pierced his palms until they bled. <em>No! No! Revenge is not the way to end problems.</em></p><p>Kuroo loosened his hands and shook his head on the pillow. He wouldn't do something stupid that would jeopardize his pack just out of love. He would not allow himself to lose his mind for love as his father had done... If he had not already lost it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY GUYSSSSSSS</p><p>Now you know why Kuroo's so stubborn when it comes to Oikawa... He's scared 🤭</p><p>I hope you enjoyed, this chapter was a bit more complicated because I didn't know how to introduce Hitomu's story, I haven't found a standard way of narrating the past of a character, so... Well, it's like Kuroo's flashback lol</p><p>I'll see you in two weeks babies, ily</p><p>NAZ, OVER AND OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"We want to eliminate the hunters. We know that you have no qualms about killing them," Bokuto said slowly, his gaze passing over the drops of blood on Sakusa's leather jacket. He nodded before Bokuto continued. "Our intention's not to kill them, but to... intimidate them. We want to show that we're not the bloodthirsty beasts they think we are."</p><p>"Well, we have the wrong ally then," Kiyoko muttered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inzai City in Chiba Prefecture, north of Tokyo, was a desolate place. The local people who had lived for centuries in the small houses around the dense forest near the Takefukuro Shrine had fled years ago when the troubles had started. The village had emptied at lightning speed and not a single pure human was left there. The hunters had established a base with 10 guild members, but it was an unprecedented number for a small town where there had never been any werewolf attacks.</p><p>Until he arrived. The Beast.</p><p>All 10 hunters stationed at the site had died in the blink of an eye the first night he had arrived. The next day, they sent 30 more hunters. But they died just as quickly as the previous ones. Since then, that neglected territory had grown wild, dominated by someone who didn't care much for appearances.</p><p>Midnight was lugubrious and tenebrous in the middle of that wooded wasteland, full of tall trees, gray buildings each one far from the rest,and no major roads or thoroughfares. Rather, it was a village away from the bustle of the big cities; the population that had lived there had averaged 73 years of age, very different from urban zones. Everything was silent, dark, covered with shadow and a thick mist that swirled and twisted like ephemeral wisps of smoke at ground level. It seemed that the entire world had collapsed, the leaves and bark of the trees covered by tiny drops of water caused by humidity. Bats plagued the black sky, they all camouflaged in darkness. The moon was in a new phase, and only starlight illuminated the gloomy streets, deserted and dead.</p><p>It was wintry cold; it slipped through the crack in the old, broken window, and the temperature contrasted with the inside, fogging up the scratched glass. Despite the fact that the window was closed, the building was old and the isolation left much to be desired: small threads of mist crept in along with the cold, although they disappeared almost immediately when they came in contact with the warmth of the —almost consumed— candle that remained lit. It was the only source of light that illuminated the room. The candle cast weak beams of light that collided with the young man's face, creating a shadow on the wall behind where the window was located, a shadow that danced to the rhythm of the candle flame. The room was dim and utterly silent, except for the flapping of the bats outside and the pounding of his own heart, beating rhythmically in his rib cage.</p><p>
  <em>The smell of antiseptic flooded his senses and left him momentarily drowsy before he snapped back to consciousness when he felt the sharp blade of a scalpel against his chest. Blood spurted from the open wound and a high-pitched screech tore through the air. But in a matter of seconds, the wound was closed. The woman glanced at the clock on the wall, removed her mask, and smirked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can do better than this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes showed fear as the woman replaced the mask and raised the scalpel to drive it back into the bloodstained skin. She tore the skin and muscle over the breastbone again. A new shriek echoed through the room.</em>
</p><p>Sakusa's elbow was propped on the dark ebony desk, which was old and worn, full of scratches and chips. The candle had dropped the melted wax onto the surface and now there was a condensed puddle around it, staining everything around it with a thick layer of ivory bubbles. A crumpled photograph with spent ink was beside the candle. It was splattered with wax; Sakusa wasn't looking at it, he didn't have to. He had been staring at it for hours, he had memorized every detail, every miniscule detail it showed. He had carefully studied the atrocity practiced on the body that the image showed, and now he did not need to look at it, since it had been burned on his retina. Now his eyes were lost in the fluttering candle flame, which cast undulating orange flashes over his face, still stained with droplets of the hunter's blood he had killed a few hours earlier; the whole scene gave Sakusa a reverential look of sinister respect.</p><p>Sakusa gripped the photograph with a firm hand and held it close to the relentlessly burning little flame, drawing closer and closer to its end once the candle had burned out. The corner of the photograph brushed the fire for a few moments before it ignited, turning the flame a deeper orange. The fire began to devour the photograph slowly, turning the paper into a small pile of ash that fell around the candle in lazy grayish flakes.</p><p>
  <em>"Sometimes I wonder what we did wrong."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You cannot fix more than a millennium of genetic errors when they are so ingrained in him."</em>
</p><p>The heat spread as the fire got closer to Sakusa's fingers, who still held the photograph on the candle. It smelled of burnt paper but he would not remove his hand until the image had disappeared between his fingers. The flames licked his skin and prickled him, but he didn't pull his hand away. He watched the paper disappear thanks to the fire, between smoke and ash.</p><p>Someone knocked on the door and entered, but Sakusa, oblivious to his surroundings, did not look up from the half-burned photograph.</p><p>"Kiyoomi," a slow and deliberate voice called him.</p><p>Sakusa remained silent, ignoring the call. He clenched his jaw as fire engulfed the face of the person in the picture and let his vocal chords vibrate with a muffled growl. The man standing in front of him looked at him impassively.</p><p>The person who had entered stared at him, torn between fascination, fear, curiosity, and concern. Sakusa was grim, cold and cruel, bloodthirsty to the point of being ordinary. No one knew anything about him before he came to Chiba; he didn't let anyone get too close to him, and he almost always wore a white mask, which he only took off when he went hunting his prey before they hunted him. But despite his ferocity he made himself respected, and not because of the fear he clearly imposed on everyone in his presence. His attitude was regal and rigorous, and he kept under command a pack that he himself had created, made up of the most aggressive or most stoic lycanthropes in all of Japan, those who had always considered themselves impregnable.</p><p>The photograph finished being consumed in Sakusa's hands and then he looked up at the man that stood still in the middle of the room.</p><p>"Wakatoshi-kun."</p><p>The man was his delta, the son of the former leader of the first territory Sakusa had conquered. He was the man who would have become the heir had it not been for Sakusa having dominated the territory by slaying the alpha that led at that very moment and seizing power. Right after the attack on his territory, he had become Sakusa's subject.</p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi was a man with defined muscles and a serious expression. His broad shoulders and tall stature matched Sakusa's; he was a year older than him, had olive green eyes and short brown hair. His face rarely showed any emotion, but despite his expressionlessness, Sakusa knew that he had fought valiantly when they had faced each other, when a 14-year-old Sakusa, all alone, had forcibly taken over the territory of a much older alpha, the one he had killed in front of the pack. Ushijima hadn't looked away as Sakusa tore at his father's throat in front of him, imposing himself as the new leader. Nor had he looked away when his father had fallen dead at the feet of his enemy and, from that moment, his new alpha as well. Ushijima was the man Sakusa had dominated five years earlier, taking control of his pack under his own command ever since.</p><p>At that moment, in the world of the lycanthropes it became clear that no one was a real opponent for Sakusa. <em>No one</em>.</p><p>"People have come. They request to see you," Ushijima said.</p><p>Sakusa fixed his black, empty eyes on Ushijima's, but he didn't back away, instead watching his alpha carefully, patiently waiting for an answer. Sakusa broke eye contact and ran his index finger repeatedly over the candle flame in a swift motion that made the tiny fire tremble.</p><p>"Hunters," Sakusa asked.</p><p>"No, alphas," Ushijima replied. "And betas. And omegas."</p><p>Sakusa raised an eyebrow still staring at the candle. His expression didn't change anything else, just that slight gesture that Ushijima interpreted as curiosity. But when it came to Sakusa, who knew what was really going through his mind.</p><p>"I'm not interested," Sakusa muttered. Ushijima didn't move from the spot and Sakusa raised an eyebrow at his stillness. "Do you want something else?"</p><p>"They say they need your help, Kiyoomi."</p><p>Sakusa chuckled, a low, hollow, sarcastic laugh. Ushijima still didn't leave, but Sakusa didn't seem to mind.</p><p>"I don't need to give them my help. Go away."</p><p>"At least you'll want to know what they want it for."</p><p>"No. I'm not interested."</p><p>"They plan to overthrow the Hunters Guild," Ushijima said in a monotonous voice, as if he was not talking about a revolution.</p><p>Sakusa looked up with slightly wide eyes. The blood on his face along with that surprised expression formed a somewhat shocking, almost comical image. But Ushijima didn't laugh. Sakusa's black eyes, like dead, did not seem amused. They seemed intimidating.</p><p>By saying that phrase, he had awakened something inside Sakusa, or at least, he hoped so.</p><p>Sakusa stood up and blew out the candle by squeezing the wick between his thumb and index finger. The acrid smell of burned skin spread across the room, and Ushijima wrinkled his nose in distaste. He would have been surprised if it hadn't been because he knew Sakusa well and knew that it was difficult for him to feel pain. The alpha stepped in front of him and glared at him.</p><p>"Take me to them," he said.</p><p>***</p><p>A week had passed since the attack. Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa and Kiyoko had traveled for three consecutive days to get there, leading their packs in small groups so as not to attract the attention of the hunters; they traveled like nomads along the little-traveled roads, hiding in the woods along the way whenever they had the chance, sleeping in the open and keeping constant guards to avoid ambushes. They had already recovered thanks to their regeneration and Yaku's delicate care of their injuries, although Kiyoko was still somewhat tired after forcing her body to recover so quickly. But Terushima, the betas and omegas that had been injured weren't fully healed. The slightly injured or convalescing had traveled on foot with their companions, but those with more serious injuries had traveled in the few vehicles available to avoid worsening their injuries from exertion.</p><p>Leaving his territory, running out of the place where he had been born and raised, had been a hard blow for Kuroo. But he knew he had to. Showing a weakness for a particular place and risking the lives of his pack just for the memories was an idea that hadn't even crossed his mind. They couldn't stay there now that the hunters knew the location of the base, let alone with so many wounded people. Although the plan that Kenma had drawn up quickly to flee from there did not make anyone think they would be safe.</p><p>And now they had arrived there, to the wooded and almost empty territory led by the Beast, Sakusa Kiyoomi. They hoped they could convey their plans to him and make him join the cause, but they weren't holding out much hope. They knew the members of his pack, all of Japan did, just because of that common saying: "keep your friends close and your enemies closer." They kept their faces present all the time so that they could flee if they came across one of them. But having that information had been more useful than that, it had served for more than just running away from them. Now, if they came across one of Sakusa's subjets, they could talk to them.</p><p>Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa, Kiyoko and a beta from each pack (Kenma, Osamu, Hanamaki and Aone respectively, who were left unharmed after the battle) had gone in search of the aggressive alpha, while the others, in charge of Terushima —who was still injured since he had lost his ability to regenerate by becoming a delta— remained hidden in the forest, far enough away that they could go unnoticed by Sakusa's smell and hearing senses, but close enough to come to their leaders' aid if things went bad. </p><p>Well, they were all hidden except one: Atsumu had not agreed to sit idly by waiting anxiously with the rest. He had lost his temper after the attack on the base, claiming that he should have been there himself, helping his pack and friends. He was trying to convince the rest that being omega didn't make him any less strong than his beta twin. Bokuto had had trouble restraining Atsumu and had ended up agreeing to let him accompany them as long as he stayed with Osamu. Yaku and Nishinoya had looked down upon him before leaving, and Osamu couldn't blame them; the image Atsumu gave as an omega was totally opposite to what was expected. He must have been a docile and respectful omega, but the reality was far from that.</p><p>Be that as it may, the nine were there after meeting a member of Sakusa's pack who had been asked to speak to the alpha, and the sooner the better. They were waiting in the middle of the clearing of an unknown and deserted forest, almost without light, with trees surrounding them on all sides.</p><p>And then, in the distance... he appeared.</p><p>The atmosphere was filled with anticipation and nervousness. Bodies tensed, muscles prepared to fight if necessary. Sakusa approached them slowly, followed by his entire pack, walking silently through the trees with the agility and stealth of a cat. How he had managed to gather them all so quickly at that time of night was a mystery, but it was not what worried them the most when the boy stood before them.</p><p>The silver piercings on his eyebrow sparkled in the dark, framed by black curly hair that fell to his forehead; the mist weaved in the hair like if it was a spider web. His black eyes gleamed, piercing and undaunted in the dim starlight. He wore a white mask that covered his mouth and nose, reducing his expression only to his eyes, and his hands were tucked into the pockets of a black leather jacket splattered with what looked like drops of blood still wet. Backed by some of the most bloodthirsty lycanthropes of all time like Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendo Satori, Suna Rintaro, Semi Eita, and Motoya Komori, with his neck tattoos peeking out from the collar of the jacket, he looked terrible and imposing.</p><p>Sakusa's gaze swept over the group in front of him, pausing for a moment on Kuroo; Sakusa smirked under the mask, but didn't let the expression reach his eyes.</p><p>"Well, well, isn't it the son of the Alpha Lunatic?" he sneered. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"</p><p>Kuroo stepped forward to approach Sakusa and growled angrily with a guttural sound ripped from the back of his throat. His eyes lit up a brilliant red that stood out in the dark of the moonless night and the atmosphere was flooded with the sour smell of rage, but that only made Sakusa laugh, a hollow and chilling sound of dark joy after having provoked Kuroo so easily, like a child who just got his candy stolen.</p><p>"Kuroo," Bokuto called him with a tone that admitted no reply, placing an arm in front of Kuroo before he took another step.</p><p>Kuroo grunted once more but took a step back and took his position again. However, it took a little longer for his eyes to regain their original color and the scent lingered in the air, hovering around them all like a silent warning.</p><p>Bokuto lowered his arm and looked at Sakusa gravely before speaking.</p><p>"We need your help."</p><p>"Oh? What do you need it for exactly?" Sakusa asked mockingly. "You're a few alphas here, you have a delta and your entire packs are there. They're quite a few betas, you're much more numerous than us."</p><p>Sakusa glanced at a particular spot in the foliage to the right of the clearing and nodded in the <em>correct</em> direction where everyone else was hiding. The lycanthropes who had requested to meet him stiffened and their faces lost some of their color. How the hell did Sakusa know where they were hiding? And even worse... how did he know that they were more numerous, and that there was a delta among them, without having seen them?</p><p>Sakusa closely watched the expression on the alpha's face in front of him. He saw Bokuto's forehead beaded with sweat, his gaze averted, his upper lip trembling almost imperceptibly, his scowl of concentration trying to keep the pheromones from betraying the fear and nervousness he felt inside.</p><p><em>Ah, I'm their only hope,</em> Sakusa thought. A smirk appeared under the mask. <em>They're desperate.</em></p><p><em>Please help me,</em> a familiar voice whispered in the back of his brain.</p><p>His smile faltered and his expression turned to rock again. He passed his eyes in front of the crowd. There were four alphas, four betas... and one omega. Sakusa gazed into the boy and he crouched before him, partially sheltering behind a beta with the same face as him but with dark brown hair instead of a light golden blonde. But despite hiding, the omega looked back at him, scared but also... defiant. Sakusa narrowed his eyes but as the seconds ticked by, the omega felt less and less intimidated by his gaze, which he held without backing down.</p><p>Sakusa stared back at Bokuto and gestured with his head to signal him to speak. "Say now, what do you want?"</p><p>"It's a long story," Bokuto began, "but let's say... they attacked us. The hunters. And we want this to end. Listen to me and I promise you won't regret it."</p><p>"Go ahead," Sakusa said, although he already knew —more and less— what Bokuto wanted, "I'm listening."</p><p>Bokuto shot a brief glance at Kuroo on his right. His eyes had returned to their usual amber color, but the aggressive and annoying gleam was still there, and Bokuto felt confident. If there was a problem, he had three more alphas with him in addition to four betas, and although the entire Sakusa pack (except omegas) showed up before them, if they were attacked at least one of them could escape and warn the rest, so that they came to their aid or to get them out of that territory. It was comforting to know that he was not alone.</p><p>"We want to eliminate the hunters. We know that you have no qualms about killing them," Bokuto said slowly, his gaze passing over the drops of blood on Sakusa's leather jacket. He nodded before Bokuto continued. "Our intention's not to kill them, but to... intimidate them. We want to show that we're not the bloodthirsty beasts they think we are."</p><p>"Well, we have the wrong ally then," Kiyoko muttered. She had said it softly, but everyone except Sakusa turned to her after clearly hearing what she had said. Her companions looked at her with fear, Sakusa's pack looked at her with warning, but she did not flinch.</p><p>Sakusa didn't seem bothered by the comment, as he kept looking at Bokuto as if he hadn't heard anything, even though he had.</p><p>"The girl's right," he said with a shrug.</p><p>"No, listen," Bokuto said anxiously, "we need your help. Our packs suffered casualties last week, a lot. We were attacked, we have wounded and nowhere to go. We need asylum, our territories have been discovered and staying in any of them puts us at risk."</p><p>"The hunters have this territory under siege too," Sakusa said, momentarily looking indifferent towards the forest before looking at Bokuto again.</p><p>"Hunters in this area die one after another due to your attacks," Bokuto said. "And even though they know it, they haven't sent any more reinforcements. They dare not come near here, they fear you. That's what we need right now, a safe place to stay. We don't know who we can trust and we can't travel far with the wounded still healing. And... if we also count on you in this war, we have a better chance of winning. Don't you want to overthrow the guild?" Bokuto's voice sounded needy, almost pleading.</p><p><em>Yes, of course I want to finish off the hunters. I wanna kill them, I wanna tear them apart, I wanna be the one to do it. They're scum who deserve to take all the damage they've done, </em>Sakusa thought considering Bokuto's words.</p><p>"Deal done," Sakusa said with a new shrug, looking up at the dark, starry sky.</p><p>A stunned silence fell over the forest clearing.</p><p>"It is done?" Bokuto asked incredulously, his eyes wide and his mouth forming an 'o'. "That's it? That easy?"</p><p>"Yes," Sakusa replied without looking down from the sky to look at him. "But everything has a price, you know? I never do things for free."</p><p>"A price?" Bokuto asked cautiously. Without quite knowing why, he felt a stab of fear in the center of his chest. The alphas and betas that accompanied him tensed and the atmosphere felt heavy, loaded like a pistol with a new batch of bullets. "We have no money to offer, we've been attacked and my base has burned."</p><p>"I'm not interested in money," Sakusa said. The stars were reflected in his black eyes and made him look like a statue, cold and untouchable.</p><p>"If you don't mean money... What price should we pay? What do you want in exchange?" Bokuto said in a frightened whisper.</p><p>Sakusa stopped staring at the sky and rested his eyes on Atsumu's. The omega seemed to shrink back from him but then straightened up again, returning a crystalline gaze that examined him inquisitively. There was hostility in his eyes, distrust, but all trace of fear was now gone. Sakusa smiled under the mask.</p><p>He used his alpha voice. It wasn't necessary, but the gravity and reverb added a touch of authority that made it clear who was in control of the situation. Without taking his eyes off Atsumu, Sakusa directed his words to Bokuto.</p><p>"I want the omega."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Didn't you want SakuAtsu? Well... said and done 🤭</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's a whoooole lot story behind Sakusa, he's probably the most complex character in this AU (not that the other doesn't have a backstory, but well... You'll see what I mean)</p><p>I see you again in two weeks. Ily ❤️😎</p><p>NAZ, OVER AND OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You have three days to accept the deal and hand me the omega in this place. Otherwise...," Sakusa turned back to the front, staring with lost and empty eyes towards the horizon black and dark because of the night. His voice was a raspy, almost bestial whisper, and for the first time Bokuto feared for Atsumu's life rather than his own, "I'll figure out a way to kill you all and get the omega anyway."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">RECOMMENDED SONG: BEAST BY 8 GRAVES</span> </em> </b>
</p><p>Bokuto's face, wide-eyed, showed the deepest bewilderment when Sakusa turned to look at him again. Atsumu, however, didn't even react to the request despite being the one Sakusa was referring to.</p><p>"Which... Which omega?"</p><p>"The one you brought with you."</p><p>Sakusa nodded at Atsumu and Bokuto, with a defeated face and sunken chest, turned to look at him with a clear expression in his eyes that read "I warned you about the dangers of coming with us." Osamu stepped in front of his brother, shielding him from Sakusa's gaze behind his back. His eyes gleamed gold, stony and distant, and his throat vibrated in a long, muffled growl; he watched every move Sakusa made; as a precaution he didn't take his eyes off him. None of them did, they all were ready to fight.</p><p>Everyone except Atsumu.</p><p>Not only did he make no pretense of regret for going there, disobeying his alpha's direct orders and confronting him to get them to let him go with the others, but his haughty expression made it clear that he was not afraid that Sakusa had chosen him. What's more, there seemed to be a hint of joy in his narrowed eyes. He might not have killed anyone, but Sakusa's request left them in the worst possible scenario, and Atsumu did not seem to be aware of it.</p><p>"Why?" Bokuto asked. He sounded more confident than he actually felt, but the pheromones gave away the anguish he felt.</p><p>Sakusa raised a brow in disdain.</p><p>"It's obvious. When you want something you must give something in return, that's how the world works. It's a barter. I don't do favors," he said with a shrug. "And the omega is the price to pay in this deal."</p><p>Bokuto could feel Atsumu's anxiety, but also the sour smell of challenge, of pride, coming out of the omega's pores and creating a strange combination of odors in the hazy air. Bokuto did not know what to do. He could not agree to hand over Atsumu as if he were a mere inanimate object that had no right to decide its own fate. Atsumu was a young adult with absolute power to decide over his life, and the fact that Bokuto was his alpha and leader did not make him master of the young man's life. But still, even though it had to be Atsumu who decided about it, Bokuto couldn't let other alphas see that, especially Sakusa.</p><p>The hierarchy of the packs was clear: the alpha was the leader, the owner of the life of all those who were under his command, and therefore, who could decide on what to do with them, whether to hand them over to an enemy to close a pact or to refuse it. They had the power to do whatever they wanted with the members of their pack as long as the location of the base was not compromised and no lives were lost.</p><p>However, Bokuto hated that unwritten rule of behavior. His father was the one who had brought him up like this, respecting the wishes of his own because he had been the same, he always let the betas or omegas of his pack decide. He gave them something as simple as the option to have a say and decide about their own lives, a right that was not present in any other pack. Because it was considered a weakness, as if the alpha lacked the power to decide. And in that situation, where he was trying to recruit Sakusa to fulfill his desire to eliminate the threat posed by the hunters, Bokuto could not allow himself to show a lack of power.</p><p>He took a breath with his eyes closed and moved his neck sideways. A loud crack was heard in the forest, making him seem threatening. He controlled his fear so the pheromones wouldn't give him away and then he spoke again, his voice firm and determined.</p><p>"What if I refuse to hand him to you?"</p><p>"You don't negotiate with me, my conditions are accepted," Sakusa said imperturbably. "And if you need me as much as you say, you won't refuse."</p><p>"I may have my reasons for not agreeing to your proposal even if we need your help," Bokuto answered stubbornly.</p><p>Sakusa didn't respond immediately. He looked at Atsumu again, sweeping him up and down with his black eyes like two bottomless pits, an empty and icy look that gave Bokuto, Atsumu and the others goose bumps; it was as if a corpse were looking at them, a living dead who would be able to drag them to hell and make them relive their worst nightmares. Then Sakusa looked back into the forest and the look in his eyes completely changed. His expression softened and became the picture of melancholy, as if he yearned to get lost among the trees.</p><p>But when he looked back at the group of werewolves in front of him, his gaze had regained its hardness. He slowly approached Osamu and stood in front of him. Sakusa was taller, so he had to look down, making him look much more powerful and fearsome than Osamu expected.</p><p>"Back off," Sakusa said penetrating the boy with his eyes.</p><p>"Over my dead body," Osamu replied clenching his fists, as defiant as the look Atsumu kept throwing at Sakusa.</p><p>"Very well. So be it."</p><p>Sakusa did not flinch as he spoke those words, but his eyes turned red, a much more intense and brilliant red than the one Kuroo's eyes had shown a few moments before. He pulled his hands out of the pockets of his leather jacket and pulled down the mask that covered his face. Osamu stared in horror at the traces of blood that stained one of Sakusa's cheeks as well as his lower lip piercing, inhaling the smell of death that they gave off and that could be clearly appreciated from being so close. Long fangs protruded through the slit of his parted lips, perfectly aligned and sharp.</p><p>"No!" Atsumu yelled, pulling Osamu's arm away from Sakusa.</p><p>"I'm trying to protect you, behave for once!" Osamu chided, turning angrily to look at his brother.</p><p>"Don't do it, Samu!" Atsumu said sadly. "Don't do it for me... You're more valuable than me, I'm not worth it..."</p><p>"What are you...?"</p><p>"Get out of my way," Sakusa repeated, interrupting the conversation with a menacing growl.</p><p>Osamu stared back at Sakusa with clenched jaw and deep, heavy breathing, considering whether to obey his protective instinct or the Beast. But Sakusa's gaze didn't leave much choice.</p><p>"Do as he asks you, Osamu," Bokuto said, piercing the back of Sakusa's neck with a threatening look. His claws were out and his eyes glowed red in the dark.</p><p>Osamu shot Atsumu a worried look. It was the first time his brother hadn't looked arrogant or infuriating since he had shown his condition. Instead, he could only see anxiety and pleading on his face, so similar to his own; he could feel his twin's desperation through his eyes. So Osamu reluctantly agreed, stepping aside to make way for Sakusa.</p><p>When Sakusa was in front of Atsumu, the omega flinched slightly, intimidated for the first time since he had noticed him. He grabbed Atsumu's face with one hand, squeezing the omega's cheeks between his fingers. With a curt motion he bowed Atsumu's head and exposed the right side of his neck. Atsumu growled under his breath but Sakusa ignored him. With his free hand he tugged at the boy's shirt and jacket, also showing his collarbone almost to the shoulder, exposing the white, smooth... and intact skin to the night cold. Without making a sound, he did the same to the left side of his neck, collarbone and shoulder. The skin was flawless, with no trace of bites. Atsumu had his eyes closed and his brow furrowed in a grimace of humiliation that was hard to miss when all his skin emitted the smell of anger and sadness; but there was something else, a scent that Sakusa knew all too well: the smell of despair, anxiety, and helplessness, all mixed in a strong scent that tickled his nose every time he inhaled. Seeing his affected expression sideways, he released the omega and turned to look at Bokuto.</p><p>"He's not marked. You have no reasons to refuse to let me keep him."</p><p>He took one last look at Atsumu before putting his mask back on, shoving his hands in his pockets, and backing off to his starting position in front of his pack, his back to Bokuto and the rest. He did not emit any kind of pheromones, he made no sound, his red eyes were not visible from the back and his fangs, if they were still outside, were hidden behind the mask. But his mere presence instilled an irrational terror that made Bokuto want to run out of there and take his friends from that wooded wasteland. But he steeled himself despite it. He needed to be strong, to show that he was not desperate.</p><p>"We've been attacked twice. Help us without conditions and without payments. You won't regret it, your payment will be to get rid of the hunters," he said.</p><p>"No," Sakusa replied. "The omega in exchange for my help."</p><p>"Have mercy, help us without asking for anything in return!"</p><p>"If you plan on trying to convince me to do something out of the sheer goodness of my heart, you found the wrong person," Sakusa said without even turning around. "I won't do anything that brings me more loss than profit. And entering a war against the Hunters Guild is very risky. Although they're no match for me, they can be for my pack. And I'm not risking the lives of my men on a whim."</p><p>"It's not a whim!" exclaimed Bokuto nervously. "You have no idea what we've suffered!"</p><p>Sakusa turned suddenly and took several steps towards Bokuto, until he was facing him with his eyes still red and shining under the moonless night. His brow was deeply marked and despite covering a large part of his face, it could be seen by the tightness of the skin around his eyes that his expression denoted a hatred as pure as white light. He grabbed Bokuto by the front of his shirt until their faces were very close.</p><p>Bokuto was scared, more than the day his pack was eradicated. Sakusa contained more power than he displayed, and that gave Bokuto chills.</p><p>"I HAVE NO IDEA YOU SAY!?" Sakusa yelled angrily with a guttural growl, a sound that was more like that of a wild animal than a human voice. "I'VE SUFFERED MORE THAN ALL OF YOU TOGETHER. DO YOU THINK THAT THE DEATH OF A LOVED ONE IS THE WORST THAT HAPPENED TO YOU? DO YOU THINK THAT LOSING YOUR BASE TO THE HUNTERS IS A TRAGEDY? YOU'RE LUCKY TO BE ABLE TO ALLOW YOU TO THINK SO, BUT LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING. WELCOME TO REAL LIFE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF MY PAST NOR MY CIRCUMSTANCES, NOT A SINGLE PERSON PRESENT HERE EXCEPT I KNOWS WHAT IT'S TO REALLY SUFFER. YOU'RE JUST A WHIMSFUL KID WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO LEAD A PACK!"</p><p>Fear had become the emotion that now dominated everyone present, including the members of Sakusa's pack. Even they feared their leader, someone who had earned the nickname of the Beast. The tension could be cut with a knife, everyone was alert, terrified at the outburst of fury that consumed Sakusa in that instant. But Sakusa didn't do anything else, he just let go of Bokuto, turned his back on him again and walked towards his pack.</p><p>He then looked at Bokuto one last time over his shoulder.</p><p>"You have three days to accept the deal and hand me the omega in this place. Otherwise...," Sakusa turned back to the front, staring with lost and empty eyes towards the horizon black and dark because of the night. His voice was a raspy, almost bestial whisper, and for the first time Bokuto feared for Atsumu's life rather than his own, "I'll figure out a way to kill you all and get the omega anyway."</p><p>With that said, he walked among the members of his own pack and walked away from all of them with a firm step to return back to his base.</p><p>He didn't look back.</p><p>***</p><p>"I can do it!" Atsumu said for the umpteenth time.</p><p>"No, Tsum-tsum! You heard what he said, you've seen him. He was covered in blood, and he hasn't hesitated to draw his fangs to eliminate Osamu while protecting you. He has no problems in killing!" Bokuto replied. "We should get out of here at dawn."</p><p>"It'd be the smartest option," Terushima said looking up at the sky. "If we stay here he'll end up killing us."</p><p>"I highly doubt running away will keep us safe, but I guess it's better than just sitting around doing nothing," Kuroo added.</p><p>Atsumu scowled in a huff. Bokuto sighed in defeat while still looking at his omega's frustrated expression.</p><p>They had returned to where all the betas and omegas were, but they had all been sent to sleep, and now only the alphas and the twins sat on the ground awake, watching over the others in the darkness, under the faint whitish light of the stars. Osamu had tried several times to get Atsumu to go to sleep but it had been unsuccessful, so he too had stayed awake, partly because he did not trust Atsumu to escape and partly because he could not sleep due to the worry his brother has planted in him when he had said that "he wasn't worth it."</p><p>They had updated the info to Terushima, and all the alphas agreed that they couldn't let Atsumu go with Sakusa just like that. But Atsumu seemed willing to spend the rest of the night arguing with them. Osamu didn't know what to do to make his brother stop being a disaster and behave like the omega that was expected of him; he had tried to make him see the truth, he had actually been trying for years, but now he had given up. Now he was content with him not running away to do something crazy.</p><p>"He'll kill us anyway, he said so," Atsumu continued. "I can do it, Bokkun, you just have to let me do it!"</p><p>"It's very dangerous," Oikawa intervened, "what do you want to prove with this? You'll go straight to the clutches of the enemy. He's made it clear to us that he doesn't want a deal."</p><p>"No, that's not it! He said he'll agree to the deal if I go with him! Why is it so difficult for you to understand the situation?" Atsumu exclaimed. "I'm tired of repeating the same thing over and over again, it's like talking to a wall."</p><p>"It seems that what you want is to go straight to your death, that's what we don't understand,"  Kuroo said.</p><p>"There's no reason to think that he'll kill me. If he'd wanted to kill me, he would have done it by now. Why so much trouble if he just want to erase me? And why would he want me to go to him if it's just to finish me off?"</p><p>"Okay, maybe he won't kill you. But I think we all know what he wants you for, Tsum-tsum," Bokuto growled. "I'm not gonna let him... I'm not gonna let a friend and someone in my pack go through <em>that</em>."</p><p>Atsumu lowered his head in shame.</p><p>"Maybe it has nothing to do with that..." he muttered sadly with a lump in his throat.</p><p>"Don't kid yourself, he's an alpha," Kiyoko said. "All alphas need an omega to have descendants, and the more different omegas give them children, the more likely they're to father an heir. It's the law of life. If an alpha doesn't have at least one omega, they're an alpha unable to continue in command of the pack."</p><p>Bokuto frowned and looked at Kuroo, but Kuroo was looking at someone else... At Oikawa specifically. They both exchanged a brief look; the eye contact didn't last longer than a blink of an eye, but it hid a forbidden relationship, and that's when Bokuto really understood who was the alpha who was having sex with Kuroo. It wasn't Kiyoko, as he had originally believed, and the truth hit him like a bucket of cold water. But he had promised Kuroo that he would not speak anymore about it and that he would not give away his secret adventure, so he shook his head and tried to appear normal.</p><p>"I won't let you go, Tsum-tsum. I know it's not my way of acting, but I won't change my mind,"  Bokuto said focusing again on the main topic of the night.</p><p>"But I <em>need </em>to!" Atsumu pleaded, looking at his alpha with defeat. "Please, Bokkun, I have to!"</p><p>"No. It's dangerous, I can't let you go I'm not gonna risk losing you."</p><p>"But I need...!"</p><p>"Enough!" Osamu yelled angrily, fixing his eyes on Atsumu's. "You're selfish, 'Tsumu! Stop thinking about yourself and what you want to do, and start thinking about the pack and your alpha! Why are you so disobedient? Bokuto-sama didn't raise you like this, you embarrass me. Behave properly, you're an omega!"</p><p>Atsumu glared back at him, leaping to his feet.</p><p>"That's the problem, Samu! I'm a fucking omega!" Atsumu yelled madly raising his voice that echoed through the trees. A few bats flew out of the branches and were lost into the night. "I'm sick of not being able to do anything for my pack or my friends or you! You all think omegas are useless!"</p><p>"Atsumu, you're going to wake up all of Japan, calm down," Osamu said puzzled, getting up to reassure his brother by raising his hands.</p><p>"I don't want to calm down!" he continued shouting. "I'm fed up! I'm sick of everyone thinking that omegas only serve to bring heirs to the pack, it's not fair! We also want to fight! You're a soldier, you fight for the good of others, Samu! And I? I stay hidden so they don't kill me before giving birth to a fucking alpha. This! This is the only thing I can do to be useful and help others!"</p><p>"That's not true, Tsum-tsum!" Bokuto said trying to calm him down.</p><p>"YES IT IS!" Atsumu yelled. He had a strong smell of sadness and a pained expression on his face. "If you deny me this, it'll be shown that I really am useless." His voice broke and became a whisper. "I'm tired of sitting around waiting, watching the people I love get hurt or killed because I can't fight. I want to show that I'm part of this pack by helping in times of need or difficulty like this one... I'd give anything to be like you, Samu. For being a beta or an alpha, for being able to go out onto the battlefield and face the enemies with you. It frustrates me being an omega, I'm ashamed! I'm 20 years old, healthy, and not a single alpha has been interested in me. If my only mission in life is to have the children of the alpha who marked me, then I've also failed in that mission, I haven't even achieved what it's supposed to be the only reason I exist!"</p><p>The deathly silence choked the place like a heavy slab, only torn by Atsumu's labored and heavy breathing. Osamu was frozen in place, standing in front of his twin not knowing what to do; the alphas also didn't know what to say but they could understand why Atsumu felt that way. It must have been frustrating to the point of making a lycanthrope feel powerless.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I..." Osamu bit his lower lip and looked away. "I didn't know you felt that way, 'Tsumu."</p><p>"For the first time in my life I can do more than just sit and watch. Let me do it. Bokkun... Please..." he begged.</p><p>"You'll become his doll, Tsum-tsum... Are you sure that's what you want?"</p><p>"I don't mind becoming his personal whore if we get an alliance that way," Atsumu replied with aplomb. "I only ask this, Bokkun. I can do it, I can help. I'll run away to him if you don't give me your consent."</p><p>Bokuto sighed heavily and looked at Osamu. The beta looked sad, showing on his face the same expression that Atsumu had a few moments ago as he yelled. He might not support his decision, but he could understand Atsumu's frustration, as he was his twin and something more than just blood connected them. They were almost able to understand how the other was feeling without the need for words, gestures, or pheromones, as if a brief glance explained all their thoughts in great detail. And now Bokuto didn't know what to do. Denying Atsumu the possibility of going with Sakusa would be of no use, as he himself had said that he would run away if necessary. But letting him go to become the omega of the leader of another pack when his own had been nearly slaughtered and there were only two omegas left in it didn't seem like a solution either. Whatever decision he made, Bokuto would be wrong. There was no correct option.</p><p>"And what will you do alone, surrounded by lycanthropes who kill mercilessly and led by the Beast?" Bokuto asked.</p><p>"Help you from within. I'll convince Sakusa that he must join us. He said that he'd accept the deal and join us if you let me go with him," Atsumu said taking his seat again. Osamu sat next to him. "We have an advantage, it's up to us to be able to defeat the Hunters Guild.</p><p>"Sakusa said that the hunters are no match for him, but he alone cannot face everyone, so even if he doesn't admit it, he needs us as much as we need him." The alphas seemed surprised at that statement, but let the boy continue. "If I don't become his omega, he'll kill you all to drag me to his pack with him, but that means that he would lose the opportunity to finish off the hunters because he wouldn't have the support to fight a battle against them and their weapons bathed in aconite. He'd be alone with his pack, a pack that he himself has said may have trouble against hunters.</p><p>"Although it may not seem like it, we have the last word in this deal. I can be of great use."</p><p>The five alphas looked at each other in the gloom. Although Atsumu was right, it was a risky plan in which too many things could go wrong.</p><p>Bokuto looked at Atsumu's serious and determined countenance and sighed.</p><p>"I'll only let you go if you promise to be careful," he murmured with deep regret.</p><p>"I promise," Atsumu agreed energetically.</p><p>"We should talk more calmly tomorrow," Osamu said wearily. He didn't like the thought of getting away from his brother and he felt exhausted after the emotions of the day.</p><p>"We'll relay the plan to the rest tomorrow, let's see what our strategist Kenma thinks about this," Kuroo said, standing up. "I'll do a patrol on the woods to make sure there are no threats around."</p><p>"I'm going with you," Oikawa said, standing up next to him. "We'll be back in a bit."</p><p>Bokuto shot them a look as they walked away through the trees, fully aware that more than a simple patrol was going to happen, but he said nothing, not even when they were out of sight. There were other things that worried him more than the two of them, such as letting Atsumu go with another alpha... Or being aware that that night of the new moon marked a week since the attack.</p><p>There were only two weeks left until the night of the full moon, the day that the mysterious hunter named Akaashi had asked him to meet at midnight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY HEY HEY GUYS!</p><p>Here you have the new chapter, things are getting tense 👀</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it and I hope the writing and the song help you get what's going on with Sakusa, but if you don't... Well, you'll find out at some point</p><p>I'll see you in two weeks 😚</p><p>NAZ, OVER AND OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Well kept secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Why did you ask Bokkun for me, then?"</p>
<p>Sakusa looked around the dark house, lingering on the ceiling for a few seconds, as if he were thinking about what to say. After a few moments, he spoke again.</p>
<p>"Because I know the smell that your body gives off. It's subtle, and right now it's underneath the smell of fear and sadness of the pheromones that you're emitting. But it's there. I smelled it from the first moment you showed up in front of me three nights ago. You didn't want to be there. So I got you out of there."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">RECOMMENDED SONG: HYPNOTISED BY YEARS AND YEARS</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Oikawa and Kuroo walked through the forest as stealthily as possible, avoiding stones, fallen branches, and roots sticking out of the frozen ground. An absolute silence reigned in the air, only their soft breaths or the faint crunch of wild grass were heard with each footstep.</p>
<p>They walked side by side, the backs of their hands brushing from time to time, silent caresses that quickened their hearts and led to discreet glances out of the corner of their eyes. None of them said anything or showed any other sign of having felt the friction; pride and stubbornness prevailed when it came to being honest, so they kept quiet. But they both knew that such friction existed, even if they didn't mention it aloud.</p>
<p>"Why are you so silent, Oikawa-kun?" Kuroo asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Because I have nothing to say," Oikawa replied, giving him a furtive glance. "And you, Kuro-chan? Do you have something to say?"</p>
<p>"Hm... Nah, I don't think so."</p>
<p>Oikawa snickered wryly, shaking his head as Kuroo looked at him discreetly with a small smile trying to play on his lips. They kept walking, listening for any sounds and trying to ignore the brushing of hands and the glances that did not stop flying between them. But the place was so lonely that they soon stopped worrying that someone was hiding to attack them or their packs. No experienced and intelligent hunter would dare to tread Sakusa's territory, and members of Sakusa's pack or the alpha himself would gain nothing by attacking them from behind when they could have done so when they had met hours earlier.</p>
<p>"Oh, Kuro-chan," Oikawa called. Kuroo looked at him. "Actually... I do have something to say. That hunter... The one from the other day... The one who attacked you."</p>
<p>"It was him, right?" Kuroo asked. His voice was sad. "The one who accuses you of killing his family."</p>
<p>Oikawa lowered his head to look at the ground. He was biting his lip in a nervous and desperate gesture, and Kuroo could smell the sadness that was emitting from his skin.</p>
<p>"His name is Iwaizumi Hajime," Oikawa muttered. "I've known him almost since I was born. He was my best friend when we were kids and then... everything went wrong. We spent our days together, we went to the same class... All of that was before I had to run away.</p>
<p>"I know my mother would never kill a human, least of all him or his family. My mother was very fond of them, she treated Iwa-chan like her own son."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Kuroo lamented, placing a hand affectionately on Oikawa's arm, "it shouldn't have been easy."</p>
<p>"No, it's not easy," Oikawa whispered. "That's why I want to investigate the death of his parents. To show him that we had nothing to do with that tragedy. That's why when you came with Bokuto-san's message... Joining you and bring down the Hunters Guild can help me find the reports of the attack. Forensic reports. As the werewolves allegedly killed them, the hunters keep the reports in their possession. But I'm going to get them. I want Iwa-chan to see that neither me nor my mother would kill anyone."</p>
<p>Oikawa ran his fingers over the jewel that hung from his neck, trying to remember his mother's smile and the love she had given him until the last moment of her life.</p>
<p>"I'll help you with whatever you need, Oikawa-kun. Count on me."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Kuro-chan."</p>
<p>"No problem."</p>
<p>Silence made its way into the air again. As they progressed, the trees grew closer together, and the little starlight that had previously seeped through the leaves had now practically disappeared. Their steps were slow to avoid stumbling, and only their alpha status gave them an advantage in the dark. His eyes, red at the time, weren't as useful as they might have been during the day or anywhere with light, but at least his sight was more developed than that of humans and they could be guided almost in the complete blackness of the forest.</p>
<p>"Thanks for saving my life," Oikawa muttered out of nowhere.</p>
<p>Kuroo looked at him and smiled. Even though he could only see the reddish glow in the dark, it was enough to make his heart feel at peace.</p>
<p>"Don't mention it," he replied, looking back to the front. "You would have done the same for me."</p>
<p>Oikawa stopped, grabbing his arm and yanking the young man around on his heel so that they were both face to face.</p>
<p>"Yes, exactly, Kuro-chan. I would have done the same for you."</p>
<p>Oikawa pulled Kuroo towards him until their chests touched, until their faces were so close to each other that they could feel each other's breath. Their red eyes were lost in those of the other, their gazes collided with intensity, like two stars devoured by the flames. In a sinister location in the middle of a dark and unknown forest, the situation offered the mysticism of a fairy tale, the intimacy of a silent and secret night that only belonged to the two of them. Kuroo seemed to want to say something, staring at Oikawa's red irises, but the spell of the moment kept him silent, delighting in just Oikawa's presence, without having to put it all into words. In fact, it wasn't necessary.</p>
<p>Kuroo caressed Oikawa's cheek with his thumb and Oikawa dropped his head to get closer to that slight contact, resting his face on Kuroo's palm, letting the warmth of his fingers spread over his skin. Kuroo took a deep breath and narrowed the few inches between their faces until their lips touched. The smell of Oikawa's skin was driving him crazy, because he knew exactly what his pheromones transmitted. Oikawa, anxious, could not wait: he leaned in until his lips collided with Kuroo's. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, wrapping his arms around him and breathing through his nose as Kuroo wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist and held him firmly, his lips moving so slowly that it was both ecstatic and exasperating. They could feel the other's heart beating against their own chest, so close that it almost felt like they had been merged into a unique and only being. They did not know where one of them ended and where the other began.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a rustle in the leaves of the trees around them, and the two of them separated quickly, moved by a spring, as if they had suffered an electric shock. They turned around, looking around. They listened and then they heard the creaking sound again: bats flapping out of the trees or hanging from branches, moving the dry leaves that were there and making again the same sound they had just heard.</p>
<p>"It was just a bloody bat," Kuroo grumbled.</p>
<p>"I don't know whether to be happy because they interrupted us or not," Oikawa said with a sigh, continuing to watch around him.</p>
<p>"We can't do this here," Kuroo admitted running a hand over his face and patting Oikawa on the shoulder. "Hopefully we can settle down soon, I miss not having to do guards, I miss sleeping in a bed..."</p>
<p>Kuroo started walking again, and Oikawa followed him, feeling that something important had been left behind when the moment had been broken.</p>
<p>"Yes, it would be nice to rest somewhere other than the ground. Although by mentioning the bed I was thinking about something other than sleeping," Oikawa commented, throwing Kuroo a look of circumstances in the dark.</p>
<p>Kuroo chuckled.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I also miss having a private place where we can do whatever we want. The escapes to the forest are not safe enough, if they catch us we're screwed."</p>
<p>"I still think that the hierarchy of the packs in the 21st century is stupid. Who cares what we alphas do?" Oikawa growled.</p>
<p>"The entire species, Oikawa-kun," Kuroo said. "If alphas don't give heirs, the species will be extinct. It sounds cold, devoid of feelings, but it's the truth. The continuation of the species depends on the alphas doing their job by impregnating omegas."</p>
<p>"I find it cruel and unpleasant," said Oikawa, disgusted.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Atsumu-chan said it. Omegas aren't just for that. That their only mission in life is to give birth to the children of alphas seems disgusting to me. I'm incapable of thinking that from an omega of my pack. I'm not going to get Shoyo, or any other omega under my command, pregnant. Nor Hana-chan, even though she belonged to Teru-chan's pack. They're friends and companions, not baby-making machines."</p>
<p>Kuroo was silent, and Oikawa said nothing more as they walked back to the camp after checking that there was nothing suspicious in the surroundings.</p>
<p>But then Kuroo spoke.</p>
<p>"What do you think will happen now? With Atsumu, I mean."</p>
<p>"He may get what he wants," Oikawa whispered. "He seems determined to do so, and it's clear that he's right, at least from my point of view. Not all omegas are weak. He has shown that he's not... Nor people like your mother." Kuroo looked at him gratefully before he continued speaking. "Nor do I believe that all alphas are strong or invincible. It's clear that we all have weaknesses," he added giving Kuroo a sideways glance.</p>
<p>Kuroo noticed, but made no mention of the look. He only lightly brushed Oikawa's hand before speaking.</p>
<p>"We all have people we want to protect. It's normal... We're still half-human, after all," he said with a small smile.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The atmosphere was heavy and solemn, silent and charged with sadness. No one said anything, they just watched the moving scene with a heavy heart and feeling the deep sorrow of the beta despite the fact that he did not emit pheromones.</p>
<p>"You sure, right?" Osamu asked again.</p>
<p>"Yeah, don't repeat the same over and over again," Atsumu said rolling his eyes. "I'm sure of this, I've always been."</p>
<p>"Then there's no time to waste," Bokuto intervened. "Come on, Sakusa must be waiting."</p>
<p>Atsumu nodded and looked at his twin with glassy eyes; Osamu returned a sad look. Atsumu lunged towards him and caught him in a tight hug. He wanted to cry, he felt sad to be separated from his brother for the first time in 20 years without being sure if they were going to meet again, if they were even going to see each other again. They had been together since before they were born, even when their parents had run away and left them behind, even when Bokuto's father had taken them in and raised and educated them as if they were his children. And for the first time Atsumu realized how much he loved his brother, despite the fights, despite the estrangement since he had shown his omega status. He was his twin brother, his other half, and he had a connection with him that he would never have with anyone else. They knew each other too well, and living without each other was going to hurt.</p>
<p>Atsumu silently sobbed, holding Osamu even more tightly in his arms.</p>
<p>"Don't cry," Osamu whispered in a trembling voice, on the verge of tears, "you're the older one. You have to set a good example for me."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I distanced myself from you, I should have never done that," Atsumu muttered through tears. "You were not to blame for my condition."</p>
<p>"You did what you had to do. At least I can say that I am proud of my older brother," said Osamu, finally letting the tears flow from his eyes.</p>
<p>Atsumu let a broken sob escape his lips before pulling away from Osamu. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and grabbed his brother by the shoulders.</p>
<p>"Stay safe. Don't let them hurt you," he almost begged.</p>
<p>"I promise you," Osamu agreed with wet cheeks.</p>
<p>Atsumu turned around and slung the bag over his shoulder. He approached Bokuto and they both began to walk towards the place where they would meet Sakusa, quickly moving away from the place between the trees where the rest remained hidden and safe. They quickened their pace, walking through the trees carefully but quickly, with a fixed aim that avoided distractions.</p>
<p>Bokuto didn't say a word. Everything he had to say was said by the pheromones, his skin was like a huge mouth that spoke the words that he himself did not dare to say. He was sad, devastated and anguished, not only for losing a member of his tiny pack, you could almost say that he did not care about that. Rather, he felt that a very close friend was leaving him. He couldn't even imagine how Osamu must have felt when it was his twin who was leaving but he knew it hadn't been easy.</p>
<p>The immense bravery Atsumu was displaying, however, quelled all other emotions. Bokuto could feel the anxiety and hesitation in his heavy breathing, the fear of failure in his racing heart, which Bokuto could hear thanks to his fine hearing. But despite the pain, the fear of leaving his loved ones and embarking on a dangerous mission with someone unknown who only wanted him on a whim, the decision he had made demonstrated Atsumu's relentless determination and mental toughness. And Bokuto couldn't help but feel relieved that Atsumu was such a tough and headstrong boy.</p>
<p>Before they knew it, they reached the clearing where they had met Sakusa three nights ago. This time, a tiny wedge of moonlight slightly illuminated the treetops and the grass at their feet. The breeze carried with it the threads of mist that coiled between their legs. It was cold and each breath generated a small cloud of fog in front of their faces.</p>
<p>Sakusa was already waiting for them. He was alone, standing there, staring into the forest, the same melancholy look as last time. The piercing in his eyebrow gleamed slightly. He was still wearing a mask and black leather jacket, but this time it was not stained with blood.</p>
<p>"Sakusa," Bokuto greeted without a hint of joy in his voice.</p>
<p>Only when Bokuto spoke did Sakusa become aware of their presence. It seemed like his mind had been so lost that he hadn't heard the footsteps approaching or smelled the scent of the alpha and the omega. Or maybe he had noticed it but he had decided to ignore it until Bokuto did something to get his attention.</p>
<p>"The omega," Bokuto said. "Miya Atsumu."</p>
<p>"Good. I'll talk to you soon, then," Sakusa replied looking at Bokuto.</p>
<p>"When? Where?"</p>
<p>"You won't need to know beforehand," Sakusa replied. "Come on," he added looking at Atsumu and turning around and walking in the opposite direction from which the two men had come.</p>
<p>Bokuto and Atsumu looked at each other.</p>
<p>"Take care of Samu," Atsumu said with a lump in his throat.</p>
<p>"Take care of yourself," Bokuto replied, giving him a brief hug. "You'll always have a place among us. If you decide to return, you'll be welcome again."</p>
<p>Atsumu nodded and tightened his hand on the strap of the bag he carried over his shoulder. He took a deep breath of icy air and walked away from Bokuto to follow Sakusa... his new alpha.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sakusa guided Atsumu through the empty and misty streets of the Takefukuro neighborhood until they came to a small one-floor house in a classic Japanese style. It was made of sturdy but aged dark wood and white brick, with upturned roof corners and paper and wood windows. It was surrounded by a garden full of tall, unkempt grass. The entire enclosure was surrounded by a stone wall with two huge wooden doors with a small roof. The interior was dusty and the air stale after being closed for so long, but everything was luxuriously furnished, with vintage, almost collector's furniture, elegant and well cared for.</p>
<p>It was a classic house, and despite the neglect, it would probably cost a fortune.</p>
<p>"You'll live here, if it's okay with you," Sakusa said without turning to look at him.</p>
<p>"H-here?" Atsumu asked open-mouthed, looking around with wide eyes. "It's too much for me, this place must cost more than my life."</p>
<p>Sakusa stopped and Atsumu almost collided with his back. He did not turn and did not look at Atsumu, but the omega was ready in case Sakusa attacked him. Although he doubted that it would be of much use, he would be no match for the Beast. However, Sakusa did not move.</p>
<p>"Nothing is worth more than a life, not an object, not a house, not a car. Nothing," Sakusa said harshly.</p>
<p>Atsumu gulped and watched as Sakusa moved between the rooms of the house again, unbothered as if nothing had happened. He followed him without knowing very well how to interpret his silence, without knowing where to look, without stopping to think about the luxury that opened before him.</p>
<p>"I cleaned this room so you could sleep today," Sakusa said, opening the sliding paper and wood door, "but the rest of the house will have to be cleaned by you."</p>
<p>The room was spacious, with a large paper and wood window that was currently closed. There was a large closet that covered the left wall of the room and there was also a futon lying on the floor with a pillow and blanket.</p>
<p>Sakusa turned to Atsumu with his hand extended towards him and the omega shrugged in on himself in a reflex act. Sakusa didn't react to the fear emitted by Atsumu's pores, he didn't grimace, nor did he seem bothered by the reaction.</p>
<p>"Relax, I'm not going to touch you," he said approaching Atsumu a little more.</p>
<p>Atsumu looked at him suspiciously but didn't move. Then he looked at Sakusa's outstretched hand: a simple metal keychain, a ring with two keys on it.</p>
<p>"They're the keys to the garden door and the door of this house. They're yours. Here, take them."</p>
<p>Atsumu reached out a shaking hand and grabbed the ring, still unable to believe that those keys were his. Atsumu raised his head again to look at Sakusa, but Sakusa had already turned his back on him and started walking towards the exit, without even saying goodbye.</p>
<p>"I-I'm not going to live with you?" Atsumu asked in a trembling voice, looking at Sakusa's back.</p>
<p>"No, you'll have your own home," Sakusa replied, turning to look at him.</p>
<p>"And what did you want me for if not to mark me and have me with you?" Atsumu asked stunned, with a frown and an expression of uncertainty on his face. "I thought you would take me to your house and keep me there."</p>
<p>"I won't," he said simply.</p>
<p>"Why did you ask Bokkun for me, then?"</p>
<p>Sakusa looked around the dark house, lingering on the ceiling for a few seconds, as if he were thinking about what to say. After a few moments, he spoke again.</p>
<p>"Because I know the smell that your body gives off. It's subtle, and right now it's underneath the smell of fear and sadness of the pheromones that you're emitting. But it's there. I smelled it from the first moment you showed up in front of me three nights ago. You didn't want to be there. So I got you out of there."</p>
<p>"W-what do you mean?" Atsumu asked, feeling helpless.</p>
<p>"I've been through that," Sakusa replied.</p>
<p>It seemed that he wanted to avoid the question that Atsumu had asked, as the omega did not understand the answer he had given; it seemed elusive and ambiguous. But something inside him told him that the answer Sakusa had given was more accurate to that question than he thought, so he did not insist.</p>
<p>"But that means... that I'll only be a burden to you," Atsumu pointed out thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"We'll see how this war progresses," Sakusa said with a shrug.</p>
<p>"So you <em>will </em>join us?" Atsumu asked unable to contain the excitement in his voice.</p>
<p>"You seem surprised. A deal is a deal. Your alpha has agreed to give you to me, now it's up to me to do my part."</p>
<p>Sakusa's voice was soft, containing no aggressiveness or any other emotion. It was a neutral voice, monotonous and devoid of expression beyond that offered by the words themselves, and Atsumu was stunned.</p>
<p>"That was easy," he murmured, more to himself than to Sakusa.</p>
<p>Although he had said it quietly, the alpha's ears had perfectly heard what he had said. Sakusa chuckled and, amused, briefly shook his head. Atsumu widened his eyes and stared at Sakusa, as if it was the first time he had seen him. It was like looking at a strange and unknown being. In fact, it was the first time he had heard him laugh, so it could almost be said that he was indeed a strange and unknown being.</p>
<p>"I don't break my deals," Sakusa said.</p>
<p>"I didn't expect you to be like this," Atsumu said without thinking.</p>
<p>Then, when he was aware of what he had just said, he covered his mouth with wide eyes, scared that he had angered Sakusa. However, the alpha only raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly.</p>
<p>"Like this... How?"</p>
<p>Atsumu closed his eyes and dropped his head forward in defeat. How could he be so stupid and bigmouthed?</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry, it's just that... I thought... I thought that the first thing you would do when having me under your command would be..."</p>
<p>Sakusa saw how Atsumu shifted uncomfortably in his place, how he held the sleeves of his sweater shyly, how he avoided his eyes by looking at the ground. He looked embarrassed, and Sakusa had no doubt what the omega was thinking. Sakusa looked away before speaking.</p>
<p>"There's one thing you should be clear about, Miya," he said. His voice was still not harsh, but now it sounded sad, even hurt, and again Atsumu was perplexed when he heard an emotion that was not anger, bloodlust or killing instinct coming from Sakusa. "I'm not going to touch you if you don't want to. What's more, I may not even do it even if you want to. I've never marked an omega, I'm not interested in that, at least initially. I have other goals."</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry, I... I-I just thought you wanted me to..."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to rape or kill you either," Sakusa said.</p>
<p>Atsumu raised his head and looked at him, but he only met Sakusa's back, now he did not see his eyes. He must have turned while he looked at the ground, and he felt a prick of guilt that he had hinted that Sakusa would hurt him. Not that Sakusa was innocent of the crime of murdering and devouring hunters, but no one was certain that he had done such a thing to one of his own. Although he did not hesitate to threaten Osamu and Bokuto and the others, Atsumu felt that he had been unfair in his judgment.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I-I didn't mean that," he tried to apologize.</p>
<p>"Let me tell you something," Sakusa said.</p>
<p>Atsumu's nostrils filled with a strong smell: the smell of sadness. And that surprised him. Smelling the immense sadness coming from Sakusa was something he hadn't expected. It made him feel trapped, scared, and cornered by the grief Sakusa was conveying to him. Tears welled up in his eyes without knowing why, but he didn't speak. He wanted to hear what Sakusa wanted to tell him, he wanted to know why Sakusa felt such deep sadness.</p>
<p>Sakusa inhaled, taking a heavy breath before speaking again.</p>
<p>"I wasn't born a murderous monster," he said. "They turned me into one."</p>
<p>With that said, and without waiting for an answer as was usual for him, he left the house with a firm and fast step, leaving behind a lonely, tearful and confused Atsumu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!</p>
<p>Here's the new chapter. You expected a sexy Oikuroo moment but not so soon, not in the middle of the forest 🤣🤣🤣🤣 But I promisse you'll love the smut when it comes, just wait a bit more 🥰</p>
<p>Emotional chapter, yes it is</p>
<p>Anyway, see you in two weeks, love you allllllll</p>
<p>NAZ, OVER AND OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Gamma Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How did you find us?" Terushima asked suspiciously.</p><p>"I can smell your pheromones for miles," Sakusa said in a flat, dead voice.</p><p>"That's impossible, even if you're an alpha you cannot have such a developed sense of smell," Kiyoko intervened in disbelief.</p><p>"You mean I'm lying?" Sakusa drawled. It wasn't a threat, but the alphas took it as one and tensed, clutching their weapons in their hands.</p><p>"No, I didn't mean that, I didn't—"</p><p>"I don't lie."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi rose from his chair with a grunt of pain, the reports in one hand and the crutch he still used in the other, holding his weight as he walked down the <em>—</em>now it seemed endless<em>—</em> corridor. The cuts, scratches, bruises and minor bumps were completely healed, although there were still parts of his body that hurt. The only serious injuries that remained were his broken nose under the bandage and the bullet hole in his leg. They were healing, but much more slowly than minor injuries; they needed more time, and that frustrated Iwaizumi. Even though he was wearing only a light bandage over his face to keep his nasal septum in place, it was still a nuisance. And his leg... It hurt like hell every time he took a step, but that was a good thing, or at least that was what he thought to console himself: it meant that he could now support himself and use his leg a little to move without using both crutches. But sometimes the pain was so intense that he wanted to go back to using two crutches.</p><p>"Hey, Suga," he said when he got to the young commander's office, "have you seen Kageyama or someone from his squad?"</p><p>"I don't know anything about the rest, but Kageyama went with Akaashi to the shooting range a little while ago," Suga replied without looking up from his papers.</p><p>Suga no longer had bandages on his face, now the stitches that joined his skin were visible. Iwaizumi could see that the edges of the four deep scratches caused by the alpha woman's claws were beginning to heal, creating a hard, dark crust that worked its way to re-grow the skin on the forehead, the right eye and cheek, and part of the jaw. His damaged eye was open, but his normally brown iris was now a dull, whitish color, as if a thick layer of fog had reached it. Furthermore, the eyeball was dark red, almost black, due to the spill of blood that had not yet disappeared.</p><p>Iwaizumi took a seat across from him and Suga snorted in annoyance, finally looking up from his desk to face him.</p><p>"How is your eye going?" Iwaizumi asked.</p><p>"I've lost 80% of my vision and it's unrecoverable, I think it's easy to see it," Suga said with a nasty expression.</p><p>"Not for you," Iwaizumi said, holding back a laugh.</p><p>Suga looked at him disdainfully, his good eye shooting murderous sparks.</p><p>"I'm very busy, what do you want?"</p><p>"Aren't you going to ask me about my leg?" Or about my nose?" Iwaizumi said amused, ignoring Suga's question.</p><p>"No. I don't give a shit, Iwaizumi."</p><p>"As nice as ever," he teased with a shrug.</p><p>Suga shot him a murderous look and looked down at the papers in front of him again, although one of his eyes couldn't almost read the tiny handwriting on the page. Iwaizumi dropped the reports on the desk, on top of the ones Suga was reading, but Suga just pushed them away without even looking at them.</p><p>"The reports with the wounded and the dead of the battle, both hunters and lycanthropes. There is also the update of the locations of the packs of Oikawa and Kuroo. We've already set their bases on fire, but we've also lost track of them. In the report..."</p><p>"Why are you giving it to me?" Suga interrupted him, finally dropping the pen on the desk and leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed. "Are you coming to bother me to tell me this shit?"</p><p>"I figured you wanted to see it," Iwaizumi said raising an eyebrow. The movement of the muscles made his frown and the bridge of his nose tighten and hurt, so he quickly relaxed the gesture.</p><p>"Well, you were wrong," Suga spat cheekily. "File them. The paperwork is not for me, I'm solely dedicated to killing beasts."</p><p>"You're writing something right now, you're doing "paperwork" that you say you don't do," Iwaizumi said.</p><p>"It's a tougher training plan for newbies. They need a hard hand and dynamic activities or we'll never get to Sakusa, no matter who we send to his territory; he always kills them."</p><p>"I thought you didn't care."</p><p>"I don't. They're a decoy. I don't care if he kills them quickly or slowly, if he rips them apart with his claws or with his fangs. But I want to kill all the lycanthropes, and the more training the soldiers have, the more chances we have. I'm not doing it for Sakusa actually, I'm doing it for Kiyoko. I'm going to kill her, whatever it costs."</p><p>"It almost cost you an eye," Iwaizumi said, resuming the mocking attitude.</p><p>"I don't know why you came, but get out, Iwaizumi. Take the reports, I can't do anything with them," Suga said ignoring the other's sarcastic tone and going back to leaning over his own papers.</p><p>"I'm giving them to you so you can give them to someone else. Give them to Kageyama when you see him, he'll know what to do."</p><p>"He's your subordinate, not mine. You probably see him before I do."</p><p>"Akaashi's your subordinate, if Kageyama's with him they'll come to you before me. Kageyama continues to view Akaashi as a mentor, even though they have the same rank."</p><p>"Yes, but the difference in temperance is evident," Suga said with a lopsided smile. "My captains have a much higher werewolf kill rate. They're smarter. That's why Kageyama asks Akaashi for help."</p><p>"I won't deny that Akaashi, Tsukishima and Futakuchi are smart. But their commander is a bloody asshole, so they won't get far," Iwaizumi said, holding back his rage. "And let me tell you, Lev, Kageyama, and Matsukawa are far more capable of killing on their own, without the need for an order."</p><p>"In other words, your subordinates don't need you at all. You're useless, is that what you're implying, what you're saying?"</p><p>Iwaizumi clenched his fists. Suga kept smiling, knowing that he had pissed off Iwaizumi and that there was nothing he could say to wipe that smirk from Suga's hurt face. Iwaizumi snorted angrily and got up from his chair. He walked with a limp, using the crutch, but stopped again in the doorway, with a new gleam in his eyes.</p><p>"By the way, the <em>Superior</em> wants to see you," Iwaizumi said.</p><p>Suga frowned and his smile disappeared. Iwaizumi reveled in the change in attitude. After all, it was so easy to eliminate Suga's pride and self-reliance if you knew his weak points... His only weak point really, at least that Iwaizumi knew about.</p><p>"What does that damn old woman want me for?"</p><p>"Hey, don't talk about her like that," Iwaizumi said threateningly. "She's the General of the Hunters Guild, you owe her respect and loyalty. And I don't know what she wants, they told me it's confidential. I haven't spoken directly to her."</p><p>"Confidential..." Suga muttered.</p><p>Iwaizumi watched Suga's frown deepen even more as he continued to mutter, more to himself than to Iwaizumi. Suddenly he seemed oblivious to everything around him, as if pondering why the General would want to speak to him. His expression contained a mixture of rage and concentration. Iwaizumi tilted his head, trying to read something else on his scratched face, but couldn't figure out what could worry and anger Suga at the same time. The anger was typical of the young commander, but the concern? It was a new emotion that Iwaizumi had never seen in him and that he certainly didn't expect when he mentioned the General of the Hunters Guild.</p><p>"I don't know how to tell that stupid old woman that the Gamma Case is not important right now..." Suga continued muttering.</p><p>Iwaizumi looked at him confused, not understanding any of the words he had spoken.</p><p>"What did you say?" Iwaizumi asked curiously.</p><p>"I said she's a stupid old woman who suffers from senile dementia," replied Suga raising his voice again, jumping to his feet, fists clenched on the table, removing all trace of uncertainty from his face and looking at Iwaizumi as if he wanted to erase him existence only with his eyes.</p><p>Iwaizumi didn't flinch.</p><p>"She's your grandmother too," he said with a triumphant smile, watching Suga's expression turn gloomy at times.</p><p>"And the weakest of the Sugawara, I don't know why my grandfather married her. She's a softie, she's never been on the battlefield."</p><p>"As far as I know, she's an excellent scientist."</p><p>Suga gave a cold, sarcastic laugh that raised the hairs on the back of Iwaizumi's neck. Suga shook his head and fixed his eyes on Iwaizumi, a look that gave him chills, not from the almost blind eye, but from the healthy eye, which gave off a brutality and a thirst for blood that almost disgusted Iwaizumi.</p><p>"You're crazy, Suga," he said with revulsion.</p><p>"And yet, I'll be promoted to Lieutenant Colonel before you. Get out of here, I have a lot to do."</p><p>Suga approached the door with a brisk step as Iwaizumi clicked his tongue and turned around, shooting him one last look of disgust. The commander said nothing more before leaving Suga's office, propping up the crutch and leaving there as fast as he could, containing the anger that still boiled in him.</p><p>***</p><p>Sakusa came jumping through the trees to the place where the packs of Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa and Kiyoko were, sheltered from the outside of the forest between the tall trunks, away from unwanted eyes. Branches creaked under his feet, but the sound was hidden behind the screeching and flapping of bats that flew in the night. Sakusa moved nimbly, fast and light, but he didn't want to attract attention, so when he got close to the alphas, he waited. The alphas remained silent at all times, undistracted from their mission to ensure the safety of their own.</p><p>When a new wave of bat flapping was heard, Sakusa took the opportunity to drop with a gentle leap onto the wet grass, a few feet from the others, hiding the noise behind the commotion of the creatures that flew around. Above all, he wanted to be inconspicuous, so he walked stealthily, slowly approaching them.</p><p>Several betas sat around the nearly extinguished embers of a bonfire, vigilantly accompanying the alphas. The golden glow of the beta's eyes and the reddish of the alpha's eyes gleamed in the night allowing them to see better through the faint haze in the dark, but still neither noticed Sakusa, a few steps away. They all held loaded weapons and looked around incessantly, as if waiting for someone to attack.</p><p>"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already," Sakusa said, still hidden.</p><p>His voice echoed through the forest and confused the alphas and betas, who rose quickly alert, squinting their eyes into a fine line to sharpen their vision. A beta with almost-shaved blond hair was the first to locate where the voice was coming from. He gave a guttural growl and raised the weapon, aiming Sakusa directly at the chest. They all turned in the direction the beta was pointing to see Sakusa emerge from the trees, a mask covering his face and empty, black eyes examining them, framed by a mass of black curls and the glimmer of his eyebrow piercing.</p><p>"No, Kyoutani," Oikawa said, putting a hand on the barrel of the beta's weapon.</p><p>"Your defenses leave much to be desired," Sakusa commented, walking nonchalantly towards them. "I've jumped from a tree, and although I've been careful, you should've been able to hear me, or at least smell me. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already," he repeated.</p><p>"Put down your weapons and leave," Kiyoko said.</p><p>She had addressed the betas; they obeyed suspiciously and lowered their weapons, although she herself did not take her eyes off the newcomer. Her gun was still loaded and pointed at Sakusa's head, right between the eyebrows.</p><p>"Sawamura-san, get them out of here, we have things to talk about with Sakusa," Kuroo said with a nod. "Watch those who sleep. Make sure that the omegas don't smell his presence, they would be scared if they do."</p><p>The betas obeyed restlessly, glancing at each other and shooting occasional glances directed at the alphas. Sakusa saw one of the betas nodding to Kuroo's call in the dark and leading the quest to leave the place, guiding the others into the forest, where the rest remained in small scattered groups.</p><p>"You've made us wait a week since we arrived," Bokuto said with resignation. "I gave you Atsumu four days ago."</p><p>"Yes, I know," Sakusa replied without giving any further explanation.</p><p>Without being offered a seat, Sakusa approached them slowly and sat on the floor with his arms around his knees, looking disdainfully at the others in the dark. The four alphas and the delta finally lowered their weapons and mimicked Sakusa's gesture, sitting down on the dew-damp grass. They still didn't take their eyes off him, ready to raise their weapons again if necessary. A smart move, considering who they were talking to.</p><p>A crooked smile appeared for an instant under Sakusa's mask.</p><p>"How did you find us?" Terushima asked suspiciously.</p><p>"I can smell your pheromones for miles," Sakusa said in a flat, dead voice.</p><p>"That's impossible, even if you're an alpha you cannot have such a developed sense of smell," Kiyoko intervened in disbelief.</p><p>"You mean I'm lying?" Sakusa drawled. It wasn't a threat, but the alphas took it as one and tensed, clutching their weapons in their hands.</p><p>"No, I didn't mean that, I didn't—"</p><p>"I don't lie," he interrupted her.</p><p>Sakusa's words fluttered through the mist a few seconds more as he scanned the alphas, sweeping them with his eyes from top to bottom. Everyone was restless in his presence, he could clearly see it in their tense muscles, in their clenched jaws or in their red eyes that barely blinked. They did not smell of fear, nor of anger. They smelled <em>—</em>very subtly<em>—</em> of impatience and frustration. Everything about them showed the state of alert they were in, with all their senses ready and amplified thanks to the status of alphas.</p><p>Sakusa didn't have red eyes, they remained their original black color, but he could see their expressions, their frowns and their wrinkled noses. He could see better than they could, despite not having his eyes red to amplify his vision. After all, he had an advantage over any other alpha on the face of the earth, <em>she</em> had said so. His eyes could see in the dark almost as well as daytime without turning red; his fine ears picked up the faintest sounds even though the source of the noise was several feet from him; his nose picked up pheromones, monkshood, and the scent of blood with ease, thanks only to a faint scent in a puff of air.</p><p>
  <em>You have no weak points.</em>
</p><p>Sakusa remembered the woman's words every day, like a continuous prayer in the back of his mind, right next to the desperate cries and pleas. Yes, he had an advantage over the four alphas and the delta, but... at what price?</p><p>"We're running out of food and it's cold," Bokuto said, snapping Sakusa out of his silent thoughts.</p><p>"It wouldn't hurt you to get used to living without comforts," he replied, fixing his black eyes on Bokuto. "But I've come to fulfill my part of the deal, so you have nothing to reproach me for. I share the same desire as you: to kill the hunters is something I've wanted for as long as I can remember," he paused, "but to kill an entire guild, as powerful as that one, will mean wounded and dead. Do you think you can bear it?"</p><p>"I remind you that most of us have experienced the death of one or more loved ones," Kiyoko said acidly. "We've seen people lose their lives to protect us, we've seen colleagues drowning in aconite. We've lost family, friends... marked omegas... You're not the only one who wishes to kill, Sakusa."</p><p>"Once this starts, there will be no going back. I just wanted to make sure you knew where you were getting into."</p><p>Sakusa saw out of the corner of his eye the chill that ran through Bokuto. He could almost hear the alpha's thoughts, who was looking at him apprehensively. Sakusa's voice sounded so devoid of emotion that it had caused Bokuto to shudder. They all wanted to end the fear imposed by the hunters, and they knew that for that they had to kill. But they spoke of murder, of taking away the lives of humans, real people. Although Bokuto was determined to do so, he felt fear and remorse for it. How could Sakusa not show an iota of guilt just thinking about it?</p><p>"You'll have asylum while this... war, to call it something, is going on," Sakusa continued. "Takefukuro is empty, only my pack lives here. The humans fled when the hunters arrived and we started killing them. We don't kill humans just because we can, we only do it if they're hunters or if they're hostile to us, but the inhabitants of this place didn't know, so they got scared and left.</p><p>"We're 41, now 42 since the omega is in my pack," he said apathetically. "So there are 42 occupied houses. We don't have a base like most packs, if we need to meet we do it here, in the forest," he added, opening an arm and pointing around him. "Even so, there are not enough free houses for all, there are many of you. However, the neighboring territories of Bessho and part of Makinodai are empty for the same reason; the inhabitants were scared when they heard about us, although we have never attacked there. Shortly after they left, we ransacked the houses one by one. We left most of the furniture, they're classic houses that mostly belonged to the elderly. They're uninhabited and the keys to each house are inside, you can make use of them and live under the protection of my pack. Hunters don't get too close here but they do patrol around Bessho and Makinodai, so those territories are somewhat more dangerous."</p><p>"I guess it's better than nothing," Kuroo muttered.</p><p>"You'll choose the place, but I recommend that a complete pack stay together in the same territory, don't divide the same pack between Takefukuro, Bessho and Makinodai. Do you have a phone to show you the map?"</p><p>"No. We've been in the middle of a forest for a week, without light, water or electricity," Oikawa said recklessly. "We're running out of food, as Bo-chan said. Obviously our phones ran out of battery days ago. You've made yourself wait, almost as if you wanted this to happen."</p><p>Sakusa looked at Oikawa without an iota of emotion, or anger or annoyance, as if it was impossible to upset him, make him lose his temper. His stoic and aloof personality could be intimidating, but Oikawa didn't flinch from his gaze. It's not that Sakusa wanted to intimidate him. He only studied him with narrowed eyes. But there was nothing interesting to his eye, so he shrugged and looked at the extinguished embers for a few seconds before speaking again.</p><p>"Then you explore the territory," he said.</p><p>Sakusa stood up, but Bokuto caught his attention before he could leave.</p><p>"Wait! How... is Atsumu?" he asked in a whisper.</p><p>Sakusa stared into the surrounding forest with sad eyes, but in the darkness none of the other alphas could appreciate it.</p><p>"It's not a delicate omega, I must say," Sakusa said after a while. "He's very... particular, let's say. Less tame than I expected."</p><p>Bokuto said nothing at the comment he had made about his former omega, but Sakusa could see the threat in his red eyes. He was still alert, holding the weapon so tightly in his hands that his knuckles were white; he still didn't trust Sakusa, although he did trust <em>—</em>rather prayed<em>—</em> that Atsumu was safe and sound.</p><p>Sakusa bowed his head slightly and turned to leave, stepping into the trees. This time no one stopped him; it was not necessary, as they already had the information they needed. They would no longer have to continue living in the woods, out in the open, with all the wounded still recovering from their injuries in the cold and damp air of the night. Sakusa had been benevolent to them.</p><p>After all, although there was something that set Sakusa apart from the rest of them, they were quite similar to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, hey, hey!</p><p>I'm back with some mysteries. Don't erase from your memory the name of the chapter, it'll come back eventually 😎</p><p>I just edited the prologue, I added a quick guide for you to understand the ranks of the hunters, since I'm talking about them and their roles without explaining it beforehand, take a look if you want!</p><p>Also, <a href="https://twitter.com/Stxlessvoice/status/1371862849786671113?s=19">here's</a> a little nsfw story on twitter, you may want to read it 😉</p><p>I'll see you in two weeks, mwah!</p><p>NAZ, OVER AND OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I have to prepare and stretch you very well or it will be painful, Oikawa-kun," Kuroo said stroking his brown hair with his free hand.</p><p>"I know, why are you telling me?" Oikawa whispered.</p><p>"Because if you keep moaning like that in my ear I might lose control and make love to you without preparing you enough."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>RECOMMENDED SONG: I WANNA BE YOURS BY ARCTIC MONKEYS</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>In that poorly lit room with just a couple of candles, Kuroo nearly yanked his shirt off as the heat began to flood him from the very center of his body to his limbs and head, shaking every fiber of his being and making him vibrate. His skin was burning and hypersensitive, and the friction with the fabric of what used to be a T-shirt and that was now only tatters that hung like rags on his shoulders and neck, the friction with the fabric of his pants and with that of the pristine sheet on the bed was making him squirm with breathless grunts and constant gasps.</p><p>He should have foreseen it, but the fact that they had been attacked recently and had had to flee their home had erased all thoughts other than saving his life and those of his own from Kuroo's mind. He had not realized that his zeal was approaching, and when he had finally realized it it was too late, for his body had caught like a wick, as if it had been burned without hesitation. The spicy smell of desire that came from his own skin filled his nostrils and clouded his vision. His body ached and he felt it heavy and desperate, throbbing with every breath he took, the craving eager and incipient, even overwhelming, pulsing in his temples and between his legs. His muscles were contracted in an unsuccessful attempt to better cope with the arousal; he was covered in sweat and a pink tint spread across his cheeks.</p><p>Kuroo had thanked the Gods for finally settling in a home away from the helpless forest. Thanks to Sakusa, at least now he could live his heat in a house and not in the middle of the trees. There was no light or water, so he used candles and buckets of water taken from the Takefukuro fountain that he carried every day in the morning. He, Bokuto, Kiyoko, and their respective packs had settled on Bessho; it hadn't been necessary to enter in Makinodai. Oikawa and his pack had remained in Takefukuro, alongside Sakusa's pack. In addition, they had used one of the largest houses in Takefukuro as a base and makeshift infirmary, where Yaku and Yahaba —one of Oikawa's betas— were taking care of the wounded who were still recovering. It had been only a couple of days since they had finished settling down, something for which everyone was grateful after having spent so many nights out in the open.</p><p>So, for that part, Kuroo was grateful to have a roof under which to spend his heat. But at the same time, he was cursing himself, because enduring heat without a sexual partner could become brutal and painful to the scalp. His breathing was rough and shallow, and although he tried to control it, he was unable to do so. Taking a deep breath of air made Kuroo aware that a thousand needles were digging into every inch of his burning skin and that made him wriggle, aching and whining, tormented like he hadn't been in a long time.</p><p>His reason screamed at him to call Oikawa and ask for his help to get over it, but his alpha pride prevented him from doing a foolish thing, although it is true that every minute that passed, his arrogance decreased and his passion for having Oikawa with him increased. He just needed to call him, he just needed...</p><p>The train of thoughts was cut when he thought he heard a couple of soft knocks on the front door of the house. But it was after two in the morning, Kuroo knew there was no one out there.</p><p><em>Great, now I hear things,</em> his overexcited mind whispered.</p><p>Kuroo gritted his teeth and eyes as he clutched the sweat-damp sheets under him, trying to hold on a little longer. But again, he heard two knocks on the door. This time they hadn't been soft, but two sharp, loud knocks that echoed in his amplified ears. It sounded demanding, so Kuroo frowned. He made an effort to get up. His skin burned so badly that he believed he had turned into a human torch, the shreds of his shirt dancing around his torso beaded with sweat.</p><p>With slow, shaky steps, accompanied by desperate grunts, Kuroo walked towards the front door and then caught a spicy smell, the same smell that he himself was giving off. Kuroo opened a crack in the door and someone leaned over to open it fully and pass. Kuroo did not have enough strength to prevent the entrance, so he stepped back and let whoever that person was, enter the house when he was in a moment of weakness that made it impossible for him to fight.</p><p>The person closed the door and darkness fell on the landing of the house, but Kuroo thought he knew exactly who was there. The scent of the other person's skin was so similar to his own at that moment that their essences merged into one: desire, passion, agitation, instinct, nervousness...</p><p>"I can't take it anymore," moaned a male voice, the voice of the newcomer, with rapid breathing. "I can't take it anymore."</p><p>Kuroo grabbed the person's arm and dragged him into the room. His skin burned as much as his own, and Kuroo could hear the other's heartbeat like a drum. They both entered the room, and the orange light from the candles was cast on the beautiful face of his companion.</p><p>"I think our zeals have gotten mixed up, Oikawa-kun," Kuroo whispered in a low growl.</p><p>Oikawa lunged at him and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck as he wrapped his lips around Oikawa's. The kiss turned into a desperate and eager one that promised more as Kuroo's hands explored Oikawa's body, running his fingertips over the heated skin, soft touches that made Oikawa groan in despair.</p><p>"How long have you been like this?" Kuroo asked, pulling away from him.</p><p>"It started at ten o'clock at night," Oikawa gasped. "I couldn't take it anymore, that's why I've come. And you?"</p><p>"For me it started a little over an hour ago and I was thinking of calling you because it was beginning to make it difficult for me to bear it."</p><p>"How is it possible that our heats have coincided? It's never happened," Oikawa asked distractedly, still touching Kuroo's sweaty skin with eager caresses through the holes in the torn fabric of the shirt.</p><p>"I'd be happy to explain it to you, Oikawa-kun, but I have something much more urgent to deal with right now," he replied.</p><p>Kuroo lunged against the other's lips again, trapping them between his own and causing a gasp in Oikawa which in turn caused a pleasant chill in Kuroo that traveled from his ears to his painfully hard cock. His lips were sliding energetic and pressing, preventing them both from breathing well. They did not stop touching, caressing and brushing their bodies to know that the other was there, and Kuroo was delighted with the eager taste of Oikawa's kisses. But he wanted more, much more; he slightly separated from Oikawa, who made an annoyed noise that made Kuroo smile in the candlelight.</p><p>Kuroo took off the torn fabric that hours before had been his shirt and threw it to the ground, immediately grabbing Oikawa's shirt and taking it off in one quick movement. Oikawa brought their lips together again, sticking the sweaty, bare skin of his chest with Kuroo's. The burning of both skins collided like two flames, making them moan into each other's mouths. Kuroo slid his hands down Oikawa's back until they reached the hem of his pants, of which he unbuttoned the button and zipper while continuing to kiss Oikawa. Maybe it was due to the zeal, or maybe it wasn't, but Kuroo knew, he <em>felt</em> like he couldn't part with Oikawa. He did not want to do it. Oikawa had been a turning point in his life, and taking him out of it now would cause a devastating damage. So he just kept kissing his lover as if he had no mission in life other than that.</p><p>***</p><p>Oikawa could smell the desire escaping through Kuroo's pores every time his tongue brushed against his, every time his fingers traveled past the equator and slipped under the fabric of his unbuttoned pants. He had never felt so free doing something as forbidden as that; it made him feel alive and full and happy, like he was someone <em>loved</em>, like if Kuroo knew exactly what he needed.</p><p>Oikawa pushed Kuroo lightly, not to push him away but to guide him to the bed. Their lips never parted, not even as both bodies fell like dead weight onto the soft mattress. Oikawa was on top of Kuroo, both of them semi-naked and clammy with sweat. But Oikawa didn't care. He only cared about feeling Kuroo, in whatever way, and the sooner the better.</p><p>Oikawa got up to kneel on the bed and took out a handful of small square metal packets, lubricant, which he placed on the bed next to Kuroo. Then he pulled down his unbuttoned pants and underwear before shaking his legs to remove the clothes completely so that he was naked. Then he leaned over Kuroo and unfastened the button just like Kuroo had done with him a few minutes before. He took off his pants and boxers as he had done himself and tossed them across the room, which had been strewn with clothes scattered everywhere.</p><p>"Come here," Kuroo groaned.</p><p>Oikawa felt Kuroo's hand on the back of his neck, drawing him to kiss him again until the air became necessary. Oikawa saw in the dim candlelight Kuroo's parted lips, swollen and red, shiny with the saliva they now shared; his cheeks were darkened by blush, his pupils almost fully dilated covering his amber eyes and his hair slightly tousled... Oikawa imagined that he would look exactly the same, and it looked exciting; it only increased his desire to feel Kuroo. He memorized every detail while ignoring the world around him, recording everything in his mind so that he would never forget that moment that, without knowing why, meant so much to him.</p><p>The nearly full moon accompanied them with each caress, each kiss and each moan that escaped their lips, and Oikawa wanted that night to never end. There was no time or clock as they kissed and caressed each other with love and passion, letting themselves be carried away as they had never done before. The hands merged confused and the shadows melted, and that feeling that he had in the forest nights before returned, this time with more intensity. He knew that Kuroo was someone important to him, but even he didn't understand to what extent that was true. They lusted, smelled, touched, and kissed each other, and that was all that mattered at that moment. Only he and Kuroo mattered.</p><p>And everything else made no sense.</p><p>***</p><p>As Oikawa continued to kiss him, Kuroo took one of the little packages in his hands and ripped the wrapper apart before pulling away from Oikawa with a wet sucking sound that echoed between them.</p><p>"Do you want to be on top or...?"</p><p>"No, I want it to be you. But do it already," moaned Oikawa looking urgently at the package that Kuroo was holding.</p><p>Kuroo let out a soft laugh before looking at Oikawa with almost black eyes: his pupils were so dilated that his irises had disappeared behind them. As he poured some of the contents of the packet onto his fingers, he couldn't stop staring at Oikawa, naked, shaking with desire, excitement and arousal, sweaty under the candlelight. It was such a devastating and bewitching sight that Kuroo was afraid of wasting a single second of his life without appreciating such atrocious beauty. Without Oikawa he felt hungry, trapped within an empty world that plunged him deep into a cold black abyss.</p><p>"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Oikawa-kun," Kuroo whispered.</p><p>He could see how Oikawa's cheeks took on an even darker color, revealing on his skin the shyness that he so rarely showed to the rest of the world. Oikawa grabbed onto Kuroo's neck and hid his face in the small space between his neck and shoulder, trying not to show himself vulnerable. Kuroo adored that side of him, and maybe it was due to the pride he felt when he managed to bring out that sweet side of Oikawa. Kuroo had the ability to break the barrier that separated the real and authentic Oikawa from the alpha Oikawa, the one who was haughty and stubborn and who had been in charge of a pack since he was a child. He loved to see him flustered but couldn't deny that he also loved the bossy alpha who showed his worth in front of his pack. It was such a shocking and explosive combination that Kuroo felt weak when he was with him, no matter the situation and the Oikawa that was shown at that moment, because what made him tremble was knowing that the other part of Oikawa was hidden somewhere. It was that duality that put him at Oikawa's feet.</p><p>When it was warm, Kuroo spread the lube from his fingers over Oikawa's entrance in small circles as Oikawa writhed on top of him, still clinging to his neck. Slowly, he inserted a first finger, in and out to accustom the ring of muscles to the movement. Oikawa emitted from time to time the occasional ragged moan in his ear, which took all of Kuroo's mind control not to penetrate him unprepared.</p><p>"We're in heat, so I have to prepare and stretch you very well or it will be painful, Oikawa-kun," Kuroo said stroking his brown hair with his free hand.</p><p>"I know, why are you telling me?" Oikawa whispered.</p><p>"Because if you keep moaning like that in my ear I might lose control and make love to you without preparing you enough," Kuroo said with a growl, slowly adding a second finger.</p><p>"It's your fault, you're teasing me on purpose," Oikawa whispered, kissing Kuroo's neck, emitting another odd moan when Kuroo moved his two fingers inside him.</p><p>"No, I'm getting you ready. You know I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>"You always say you could hurt me whenever you want, Kuro-chan," Oikawa said with a giggle. "I don't know what's stopping you from doing it now."</p><p>"I've never wanted to hurt you, I think it's quite obvious that what I'm trying to do is make love to you until you can't say a word."</p><p>"How daring."</p><p>"I'm going to put a third finger to get you used to hold the knot, are you doing well for now?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, don't ask me and do it, you know I'm at your mercy."</p><p>Kuroo grunted upon hearing him utter those words and took a deep breath before inserting his third finger. Oikawa's walls were narrow and tightened around his fingers with heat and pressure, not as if they were rejecting the intrusion, but as if they were rejecting the fingers to come out again, as if Oikawa wanted to trap him inside. Kuroo's fingers moved slowly, trying to stretch him well, but thanks to the lubricant they slid without too much difficulty.</p><p>"Do you feel ready?" Kuroo asked moving his fingers a little more.</p><p>"I told you not to ask. And yes, I'm ready," Oikawa answered, separating from Kuroo's neck and looking into his eyes.</p><p>"Then lie on your back."</p><p>As Oikawa got off Kuroo's lap and lay down on the bed with his back pressed to the sheets, his legs spread, Kuroo took the opened packet of lube again and poured the remains of it onto his cock, spreading the substance over the tip and a little further to facilitate the entry as much as possible. Mixed with the precum that dripped from the tip of his cock like tiny transparent pearls, and along with the dilatation of Oikawa's entrance, he hoped it would be easy without Oikawa feeling pain. They'd been through that the first few times they'd had sex, and he had no intention of repeating it.</p><p>Kuroo grabbed his cock with his hand and aligned it with Oikawa's entrance before starting to thrust slowly. The ring of muscles didn't repel his entrance, nor was it difficult even though his cock was more swollen than usual due to the zeal. Kuroo looked at Oikawa, who squirmed beneath him as he emitted a stream of groans that echoed in Kuroo's ears like heavenly music. His eyes were closed and his lips parted, as sweat trickled down his neck and chest. Kuroo leaned in as he entered him slowly and covered Oikawa's lips with his; Oikawa gladly reciprocated the kiss. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Kuroo's back to hold onto him as Kuroo began to move in a slow, almost passive rhythm, which was based more on accustoming Oikawa to the pleasure of softness and affection than to the roughness of deep and erratic thrusts.</p><p>Oikawa moaned over and over on Kuroo's lips as he entered his full length to slide out again, not giving in to the rush. Oikawa's legs encircled his hips and pulled Kuroo closer, as if he wanted to merge with him. Kuroo gasped when he felt how deep he was, unable to contain himself much longer. His hips moved of their own accord, picking up the pace without either of them complaining. Kuroo circled the base of Oikawa's cock, right where the knot would start to grow at any minute. He pumped Oikawa's cock with his hand, squeezing slightly when he went down, trying to simulate a penetration to try to calm a little more Oikawa's zeal just like he was doing going in and out again and again.</p><p>"Hah-hah-fuck..." Oikawa moaned in a high-pitched voice.</p><p>"Oh G-God," Kuroo gasped, pressing Oikawa's hips against his.</p><p>Kuroo squeezed his eyes together and let out another moan as Oikawa's hips began to move in rhythm with Kuroo's. Their voices mingled with disjointed pants, whimpers and moans that showed the rivers of pleasure that flowed between them, the wet and lewd sounds making their way every time Kuroo moved his hand around Oikawa's precum-wet cock. The clash of skins echoed in the room, the atmosphere was hot, and the scent of pheromones and sex melted together around the dim candlelight. Kuroo accelerated the rhythm of his hips trying to follow it with his hand as well.</p><p>Oikawa let out a particularly stimulating moan and Kuroo couldn't help but open his eyes to look at him, but his breath caught in his throat when he saw Oikawa under him, moving at his own pace, moaning, sweating and grimacing so perfect with pleasure that Kuroo believed he had not seen anything so beautiful since the world became world. The only thought on Kuroo's mind as he pushed in and out of Oikawa was the reverberating sound of their interlocked moans and the feeling that Lucifer had going back to be an angel that he himself had just seen before his eyes, so pure and unreal that it seemed like a hedonic dream.</p><p>"Bite me," Kuroo moaned hoarsely without stopping to move.</p><p>Oikawa opened his eyes as best he could, but they were so clouded with pleasure that Kuroo knew immediately that he hadn't understood what he had meant.</p><p>"W-what?" Oikawa asked between moans.</p><p>"Bite me," Kuroo repeated with rapid breathing. "Mark me, Oikawa-kun."</p><p>Kuroo did not know if he saw the doubt in Oikawa's eyes momentarily, but immediately that feeling was replaced by determination, as he saw how Oikawa's eyes lit up, a thin red line around his dilated pupils, an intense reddish color that glowed at the the same time his fangs came out between his lips. Kuroo's eyes lit up at the same time and his fangs made their way between his teeth.</p><p>Kuroo leaned over Oikawa and dug his teeth into his porcelain skin, into the trapezius, a place clearly visible between his neck and shoulder. His teeth slightly tore the skin and muscle as he marked Oikawa, at the same time he felt a stabbing pain in his own neck, just from Oikawa was biting him. Kuroo did not stop moving, entering his lover again and again, wanting to hear each and every one of the screams of pleasure that he had to give him.</p><p>Oikawa moaned and dug his teeth deeper as the orgasm hit him like a club, spreading the semen over his abdomen, Kuroo's hand, and the sheets. Kuroo felt Oikawa's insides tremble around him and it only took one more thrust inside Oikawa for him to come too, filling the boy's insides with the cum that was gushing out of his cock. His teeth gripped even closer to Oikawa's smooth skin for a second as post-orgasmic sensations washed over him before he stopped moving. And then he separated his face from the shoulder of his newly marked alpha.</p><p>He felt Oikawa's soft tongue lick the mark wound on his neck, easing the pain and stinging it had caused, and Kuroo followed suit: very carefully, he licked the small drops of blood that came from the mark that his fangs had caused, covering the wound lovingly with saliva. He did not want Oikawa to feel any pain, so while licking he also left kisses on his skin, treating his lover delicately.</p><p>And so, surrounded by the arms of the other, between caresses, touches, kisses and perhaps some other orgasm, the hours continued to pass on the clock.</p><p>***</p><p>Kuroo was the first to open his eyes as the sun came through the white paper on the windows. Beside him, still naked and asleep, lay Oikawa, as delicate and graceful as if he were full dressed. Kuroo couldn't help but genuinely smile upon seeing him next to him.</p><p>It was the first time he had woken up with Oikawa by his side, and a warm feeling settled deep in his stomach.</p><p>Kuroo reached out and brushed the messy brown locks from Oikawa's forehead, trying not to wake him up. But the boy groaned softly at the contact and smiled before lazily open his eyes.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up," Kuroo whispered.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, it's a good way to wake up," Oikawa replied, approaching him and burying his head in Kuroo's chest.</p><p>Kuroo stroked Oikawa's hair with one hand and his back with the other, delighting in the joyous little noises the boy made in his arms. Kuroo smiled again, sweeping every inch of Oikawa's skin with his eyes. And then he saw it.</p><p>A mark between his neck and his shoulder.</p><p>Kuroo sat bolt upright in bed and studied the mark carefully, memories of the previous night's events streaming back to him.</p><p>"What happened?" Oikawa asked alarmed.</p><p>"Do you remember what happened last night?" Kuroo whispered in a small voice.</p><p>"That you were balls-deep inside me?"</p><p>"No, not that. Look at my neck, Oikawa-kun," Kuroo said swallowing hard.</p><p>Oikawa frowned and sat up, but before he even saw the mark he had left on Kuroo's neck, he widened his eyes and jumped up to run to the bathroom mirror. Kuroo got up too and followed him.</p><p>The mirror reflected the unease and disbelief on their faces, along with the marks on their necks; between the hickeys and small bites made with human teeth, there was a mark made by the fangs of an alpha. They had marked each other, and that only meant one thing.</p><p>Oikawa moved even closer to the mirror and showed his alpha... or delta eyes, since the intense red color that normally illuminated his irises had now transformed into a dull and weak red that betrayed the relegation of rank within the hierarchy of packs.</p><p>"Fuck!" Oikawa yelled angrily.</p><p>"Shit," Kuroo muttered.</p><p>"Why did you do it?" Oikawa yelled, turning to Kuroo. "Why did you mark me? We've become deltas, Kuro-chan! Deltas!"</p><p>Oikawa stormed out of the bathroom but Kuroo remained in the same place, staring at the mark on his neck and cursing himself a million times each time his fingers ran over the pierced skin. He had a bad feeling about this but he didn't want to think about it. The slight pain in his shoulder was enough of a reminder of what was going on. He shook his head and returned to the room, where Oikawa sat on the bed, scowling at his feet. He was still naked, just like Kuroo.</p><p>"I—"</p><p>"Why did you do it!?" Oikawa yelled looking up. His expression contained a mixture of anger and pain, but his pheromones showed nothing, as if he was actually feeling listless. "Now I'm a delta! I've lost the ability to regenerate and now my claws and fangs are weak! How the hell am I going to lead a pack like this!?"</p><p>"You bit me too!" Kuroo yelled frowning, running his hand over the mark.</p><p>"Because you asked me! Why!?"</p><p>"That doesn't matter! It's the same!" Kuroo yelled angrily. "It doesn't matter if I asked you or not, you bit me too, I'm also a delta now!"</p><p>"Answer me, Kuro-chan! Why did you want me to bite you!? And why did you bite me!?"</p><p>Kuroo felt like his insides were going to explode. Without even thinking about what he was saying, the words were screamed out of his mouth.</p><p>"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, OIKAWA-KUN! BECAUSE I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU! BECAUSE I WANTED TO MAKE YOU MINE AS MUCH AS I WANTED YOU TO MAKE ME YOURS!"</p><p>Kuroo looked Oikawa in the eye without even being aware of what he had said. But Oikawa's expression showed such utter surprise that only then did Kuroo understand what the words he had just spoken meant. He stepped back with his heart in a fist and looked down at the ground, running his hand across his forehead in a desperate and nervous gesture. Where before there was a warm feeling in his stomach, now a heavy emptiness filled with guilt and shame settled over having said aloud those words that now sounded alien to himself. How had he been such an idiot?</p><p>"Damn it..." he whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't want... I didn't want to... I-I'm sorry..."</p><p>Kuroo didn't feel able to look up and meet Oikawa's gaze. He had just spoiled their relationship by confessing feelings that he himself had been trying to ignore for months. He didn't want to admit even to himself that he had fallen in love with Oikawa, with another alpha. He was ashamed, because if having sex with another alpha was frowned upon, falling in love with an alpha was unnatural, and probably a more than valid reason to sacrifice the alpha in question. And even though Oikawa had had sex with him, the move toward feelings was very different. It meant something more dangerous, more forbidden, and more secret that Kuroo should have never said out loud. Surely Oikawa was disgusted to have approached him. Falling in love with an alpha while being an alpha demonstrated a lack of power, as an intrinsic defect in the construction of his being. It was, to put it mildly, humiliating. Not for him, who was now proud to have fallen in love with Oikawa and to admit it, but for the rest. For Oikawa. Surely Oikawa now saw only a despicable being lacking in charisma and initiative who needed to depend on another alpha to feel powerful.</p><p>However, there was no going back; he had said it, <em>screamed</em> it, and now it felt like something between them had just broken. He had been too innocent, too naive, to confess a secret he had denied himself for months.</p><p>Kuroo had tried by all means to bury his feelings deep into him, but in the end he had let them out in a moment of vulnerability.</p><p>"Say something, Oikawa-kun," he whispered, his hands on his hips and his eyes still looking down. "Say something or I'm gonna die of shame... Say that I disgust you or that I'm—"</p><p>But Kuroo never finished the sentence, because Oikawa's lips had just sealed his with a soft kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So? What do you think? Was the waiting worth it?  🤭</p><p>I think they're this is the best pairing I've ever made in an AU, I love how the relationship is turning out, they're so cute 🥺👉👈</p><p>See you in two weeks honeybunch sugarplum pumpy-umpy-umpkins, love ya!</p><p>NAZ, OVER AND OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Enough chatter, tell me why you haven't killed me yet. Tell me why I'm still alive if you must 'maintain your reputation'," he said making quotes in the air, although Akaashi did not see him. "Killing an alpha would've given you an honor few hunters achieve; I know."</p>
<p>Akaashi chuckled softly and tilted his head slightly forward as he did so. Bokuto saw his shoulders move to the rhythm of weak laughter, more like sighs than real laughter.</p>
<p>"I didn't want to kill you," he said simply.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto paced the room thoughtfully again, circling the stay. He was tired but he had not been able to sleep, so he walked and walked in that room of the house to distract himself. He had been doing it all night, he hadn't slept; and now that the sun was breaking over the horizon and the light was pouring through the opaque sheet of paper that covered the window, he wasn't going to stop walking. The anxiety he felt had increased considerably in the last few hours and there was nothing that could stop the swirl of thoughts that wrapped like wisps of fog in the layers of his mind.</p>
<p>That night there was a full moon. It was the night the teal-eyed hunter had asked him to meet him, and despite having spent three weeks pondering that proposal, he still didn't know the answer. Would he dare go, risking being ambushed and killed at the hands of that skilled hunter and his companions? Was the curiosity to know why he had spared his life twice stronger than the survival instinct? Every time he thought he was getting closer to the correct answer, it vanished from his fingers like the smoke from the fire that had consumed his base. He kept thinking that attending the meeting would pose an unnecessary risk that, if it ended in his murder, would mean that his father had died in vain. His father had protected him and lost his life for it, and now he was going to risk wasting the second chance he had been given by the temptation of knowing why he hadn't been killed yet? It seemed absurd and nonsensical, like a tongue twister, and still... Still Bokuto wasn't able to give himself a "no" for an answer.</p>
<p>He opened the window and let the sun caress his face. He wanted to clear his mind, stop thinking about that hunter for a single moment, but sticking his head out the window had no effect. It's not like the sun's rays were magic, so Bokuto sighed giving up. He had had a severe headache for days, how was he supposed to make the right decision if that pain was killing him?</p>
<p>He needed to consult someone, but that could be dangerous: admitting that he had twice confronted a hunter who had spared his life could be risky. Even more so when he could have killed him both times if he had only had a little more courage, if he had not allowed himself to be carried away. Did that mean that he had shown mercy to a hunter? Or that he wasn't strong and determined enough to kill him? He didn't even know which of the two was the question he must answer. What had led him not to kill the hunter in Kuroo's territory? Bokuto had its claws on his neck, one simple movement and he would have ripped the hunter's throat. Death almost instantly.</p>
<p>But he hadn't been able to do it. Why? He did not know, he did not know it. His head was spinning.</p>
<p><em>Ah, dammit,</em> he thought, throwing his hands to his head. <em>What I am going to do?</em></p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"What are we going to do now?" Oikawa asked in a whisper.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Kuroo sighed. "I guess hiding it, just like we've done when this was just about sex."</p>
<p>Oikawa nodded silently. They were both lying on the bed, Kuroo leaning against the wall behind and Oikawa between his legs, leaning on him with his back pressed against Kuroo's chest. They had not yet dressed, only the thin sheet covered their naked bodies to the waist, stained with sweat and other body fluids expelled during the night in heat and during the morning after Kuroo's confession. But neither of them cared in the least. The room had a pungent smell, a mixture of the pheromones emitted during their heat, the smell of sex, sweat and semen; but it also smelled sweet: it was the smell of affection and love that they professed for each other, a smell that, until that moment, they had repressed with all the force of their being without even being aware of it, as a reflex action of their bodies so as not to give themselves away and put the other in danger.</p>
<p>Oikawa played with Kuroo's right hand: he caressed his palm with the tips of his fingers, intertwined them with Kuroo's fingers, joined their hands gently placing a kiss on the back from time to time... Meanwhile, Kuroo was delighted to see him smile every time he stroked Oikawa's hair lovingly or watching him close his eyes every time he tenderly kissed him on the cheek.</p>
<p>Kuroo remembered the thought he had in the infirmary weeks ago, when they were still in his own territory. He had told himself that he would not allow himself to do something stupid for love and that he would not put his pack at risk for his feelings but the truth was that he had become a delta and now it would be more difficult to defend his pack in a battle. In the end he had done something stupid out of love and despite everything, he did not feel a shred of remorse. He still had the authority in his pack, and so did Oikawa. And now he also had Oikawa, he was all he needed. They just had to hide that their relationship had evolved from just sex to something else. They would find a way to do it.</p>
<p>"Hide it..." Oikawa murmured, caressing his hand once more. "Pretend nothing's happening between us..."</p>
<p>"Yes," Kuroo said regretfully, "although for me this is a radical change. Not for bad, obviously."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I mean, I've finally been able to tell you how much I love you," Kuroo whispered, giving him a kiss on the head. "Although I admit I hadn't planned it. If I had foreseen it, I wouldn't have told you screaming, it would have been softer and I would have tried to make it romantic. But I'm glad I did it anyway, even though I've been scared."</p>
<p>"Kuro-chan, did you really not realize that I had fallen for you too?"</p>
<p>"No... or yes, I don't know," Kuroo admitted. "I was scared by what my own feelings meant, I didn't want to give them importance. So every gesture that could make me think that you felt the same way... I dismissed it immediately, without thinking about what it really meant. I didn't want to put you at risk, nor did I want to put myself at risk. If having sex between alphas is forbidden, falling in love is..."</p>
<p>"... unnatural," Oikawa completed with a weak sigh.</p>
<p>"Yes, exactly." Kuroo dropped his head on Oikawa's shoulder, resting his lips against his skin and giving him a small kiss, right in the area where the mark of his teeth had been drawn, before continuing to speak. "I was afraid that you would hate me, that's why I didn't say it before. That's why I didn't want to admit it to myself either."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you did, Kuro-chan. You've had the courage that I haven't. If this had been up to me, I would've taken the secret to the grave and hurt us both in the process."</p>
<p>Oikawa turned his head and took Kuroo's chin for a chaste kiss. Then he caressed his cheek and snuggled closer against him. He took his hand again and continued to play with it a little more, in silence.</p>
<p>"By the way," Oikawa said after a while, "why did you say that our zeal had gotten mixed up? It was supposed that mine still had a couple of months to go but it happened earlier than I expected."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's a good question. It's something I learnt when I was going to school; I was a kid, but I found it so interesting that I remember it as if it had just been told to me. A young woman told us, she had just started working. She was my favorite teacher, her name was Amaya. She always said that there was nothing wrong with lycanthropes, that they were beings whose only difference from humans was based on the structure of the DNA, but their behavior patterns were the same as humans. She explained to us about the biology of lycanthropes just as he did about pure humans, she did not discriminate us. She wanted the children to learn how our bodies, as a different species, work, to show them that we're not beasts. She said that we were rational beings and that most of us didn't kill, she always defended us. I came to think that she was a werewolf, a beta because she didn't emit pheromones. I felt protected in her class. They killed her two weeks after she started teaching us."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Oikawa muttered. "Do you know who it was?"</p>
<p>"No. The principal told us that it had been a pack of lycanthropes, but I don't believe it. I don't know who killed her, but they had no reason to. She was good, she defended us. No werewolf in his right mind would kill someone who defends us."</p>
<p>"It's the same thing that happened to Iwa-chan's parents. It's horrible," Oikawa lamented.</p>
<p>"It is. But it's past, it's useless to feel sorry now."</p>
<p>"And what did she explain to you?"</p>
<p>"She told us how the pheromones of the lycanthropes worked. You see, everything is based on the chemical reactions of our body. It also happens with humans. The skin acts as a barrier to prevent foreign particles from entering the body, but hormones are absorbed without qualms, because the body doesn't know if they are ours or someone else's, so they pass through the skin and our body absorbs them as if they were their own. For example, when human women are very close to other women and spend a lot of time together, their periods may occur around the same time, perhaps only a few days apart. That's because the hormones they emit during the menstrual cycle influence the bodies of those other close women. Let's just say... it's like they are syncing up.</p>
<p>"The same thing happens with our zeal. The hormones that one alpha emits can influence the body of another alpha and lead to heat overtaking. And you and I have spent a lot of time close to each other, almost every night we had sex if we had the chance. So my hormones may have swayed you and caused your heat to kick in. It didn't have to happen on the same day, it could have happened a day earlier or three later. That we both got our zeal on the same day has been an incredible coincidence."</p>
<p>"Wow, I didn't know that could happen," Oikawa said in surprise. "But why doesn't the zeal change when an omega and an alpha are together? Why doesn't the hormones affect the other?"</p>
<p>"I suppose that's because they're not the same type of pheromones. A human woman close to a human man cannot cause him to menstruate, because the male body cannot menstruate even if it absorbs the hormones. The human body simply does not use them because they don't have the same organs. Since the pheromones of alphas and omegas are different, the body of an alpha doesn't know how to use the pheromones of an omega, and vice versa."</p>
<p>"Makes sense," Oikawa agreed. He turned to look at Kuroo with an amused smile. "Why do you know so much?"</p>
<p>"I don't know that much, it's just a curiosity that I find interesting."</p>
<p>"Well, it's good to know. Hopefully the same thing happens next time, hopefully our zeal will get back in sync."</p>
<p>"Hm? Why?"</p>
<p>"Because the sensations intensified, I could feel you closer, I felt fuller and... I don't know, everything was much stronger, much better," Oikawa said with a smile. "I had no complaints before, but last night... it was different, I liked it even more. And that's saying a lot because you've always been good in bed."</p>
<p>"Thanks for the compliment," Kuroo said with a soft laugh. "You've taught me many things, so you have more merit than me. And I admit that last night was crazy and I'd like to repeat it," Kuroo whispered in Oikawa's ear, his voice loaded with deep desire.</p>
<p>Oikawa gave a ragged sigh, bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. He could feel Kuroo's heartbeat on his back, the tickle of his breath over the mark on his shoulder and part of his neck, his long fingers caressing his inner thighs and rising, arousal building between his legs. Oikawa grabbed him by the wrists before he reached his crotch and Kuroo stopped the rise of his fingers, but that only made the situation worse, as Kuroo, forbidden of the touch of his fingers, decided to use his mouth; he kissed Oikawa's neck and licked over the mark, making him shiver with a chill. Unable to contain himself, Oikawa quickly turned around and straddled Kuroo's lap, pulling him close to kiss him passionately. Kuroo moaned in surprise and Oikawa smiled in the middle of the kiss, but he didn't stop moving his lips, circling Kuroo's as he stroked the mark on the other's neck with the tips of his fingers.</p>
<p>"You do have high stamina, huh?" Kuroo said, momentarily detaching himself from him with a laugh.</p>
<p>"You started it," Oikawa said hoarsely.</p>
<p>"You brought up the topic of the conversation, it's your fault if you tempt me."</p>
<p>Kuroo grabbed Oikawa's ass and jerked around to the side, changing positions in the blink of an eye. Now Oikawa was trapped under him, wedged between his chest and the mattress and circling Kuroo's hips with both legs. They both smiled before kissing again. They still had a little more time to spend together.</p>
<p>It all started without knowing where it would lead them and none of them regretted the path they had taken. They were two strangers dancing under the moon who ended up becoming lovers, to the beat of that strange melody that some called destiny and others called coincidence.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Bokuto quietly left the house and stared at the full moon from the doorway. His eyes glowed red in the crystal light. It loomed huge and ghostly from behind the mountains beyond, the peaks of Mount Mitake where the rendezvous was scheduled. The fog was thin, but it made the vision a little difficult and added dampness and chill to the night air. Along with the rays of whitish light thrown by the moon, wisps of mist formed sinister, cadaverous faces in the sky and tangled between his legs like tentacles.</p>
<p>He had spent the day changing his mind about whether to go or not, but had finally realized that the whole problem, the real battle within, stemmed from his desire to go against his sense of duty to his pack. Still, his curiosity had won the war, and he had decided, after much thought, to go to the meeting. He was nervous and somewhat disturbed, that was undeniable; but he was also excited. He did not want to be naive and trust the hunter, but if he was going to attend the meeting he had to give a vote of credibility to the benevolence of that man. So he would go to meet all the risks that that entailed.</p>
<p>He looked back at Mount Mitake. It was huge and full of nature; he could see only tall, leafy trees bathed in silver moonlight, centuries-old Ginkgo trees that covered every corner of the mountain, from slope to peak. It was exactly one hour before midnight, but the mountain was far away and Bokuto would have to walk there. He would probably be late.</p>
<p>He would not warn anyone, which could be a risk if something happened. In the event that he died on that mountain, no one would know that his corpse would lie there. His pack —the remnants— would never know their alpha had been killed or by whom. The Bokuto clan would end without a trace. And still... Still he would take a risk, still he would see that hunter one more time and ask him for explanations. He had a gun tucked into the waistband of his pants, hidden under his T-shirt and the thick wool sweater that protected him from the cold.</p>
<p>Bokuto began to walk doubtfully, looking around every few seconds to see if anyone was watching or following him. He didn't want to risk being caught sneaking out at night, because if they did, he didn't have a convincing excuse, he was not good at lying. His erratic attitude was very suspicious and his skin emitted the smell of distress and unease.</p>
<p>There was no one in the streets, so he kept walking swiftly, away from the houses and deeper and deeper into the forest that would lead him to the foot of the mountain. It was cold, bats flapped and owls hooted at night among the trees, owners of all the sounds that were heard at that time. Otherwise all was quiet and it would be nice to walk around if it weren't for the fact that he was meeting a hunter. His rational part screamed at him that he was an idiot, but his heart encouraged him to keep going. Each step he took took him further from safety and into the trees, leading him to what would be his undoing.</p>
<p>He wandered for a long time until he felt something: amid the rustle of the leaves, a human scent that was drawn in by the wind. He followed the trail through the trees, up the slope of the mountain. Maybe it wasn't him, or maybe it was a trap, but it was the only clue he had. They had not agreed on exactly where to meet, and the mountain was so large and overgrown that made the search difficult. Despite the fact that his red eyes could see in the vast darkness, it was still difficult for him to distinguish a few feet in front of him, as the foliage cut off any light that the moon could throw on the path.</p>
<p>The smell grew stronger, he kept walking. He was on the right track, he could feel it. Nothing could be heard, nothing else smelled, just the fragrance of a single human.</p>
<p>Bokuto saw a clearing at the end of the path he was walking on, and a figure silhouetted against the light. It was him. He knew it, he could feel it. He clenched his fists and crept toward him, watching for any sign that someone else was there.</p>
<p>Bokuto reached the cliff, treeless and full of large rocks scattered around the place almost to the edge. Indeed, as he had guessed, the person sitting on one of the rocks closest to the edge of the cliff was the hunter. He was on his back, with his hands resting behind him and one of his legs bent and resting on the rock; he was not wearing his black uniform, nor did he appear to carry a weapon with the naked eye. It was as if he was totally unprotected, at the mercy of Bokuto and whatever he wanted to do to him. He was looking straight ahead, toward the lights of Takefukuro, opening up in front of him. From here the views were breathtaking: below them the tiny specks of golden light from the street lamps glistened on the horizon through the mist, creating a sea of gold whose waves were made up of layers of fog that moved in an upward direction, side to side. Above, the moon and stars were clearly visible and added a white contrast to the orange tones seen below.</p>
<p>"I thought you wouldn't come," said the hunter in a low voice.</p>
<p>Bokuto stopped short, staring at the boy's back.</p>
<p>"How did you know I was here?" he asked.</p>
<p>The hunter did not reply. He kept looking at the horizon, without turning to Bokuto.</p>
<p>"Actually, I doubted you would show up, I was about to give up," Akaashi said calmly.</p>
<p>"Stop the nonsense," Bokuto said through gritted teeth. "Explain to me why you wanted to see me here."</p>
<p>"I already told you. You came because you wanted to know why I've spared your life twice. You weren't obliged to come if you didn't want to. As I already told you, I doubted you would appear," Akaashi said with a shrug.</p>
<p>"Well, then explain it to me. Explain to me why you have spared me twice as you say and why, however, you killed my family and my pack."</p>
<p>Akaashi was unfazed by the tone of rage that Bokuto's words showed. He kept looking at Takefukuro calmly, looking from place to place.</p>
<p>"I didn't kill your family," he said.</p>
<p>"You were there the day my base was razed. So... yeah, I'd say you murdered them."</p>
<p>"Just because I was there doesn't mean I fired my gun at anyone in your pack," Akaashi replied. "What's more, I didn't. I didn't fire a single bullet."</p>
<p>Bokuto laughed sarcastically, a bitter and pained laugh that rose from his throat as he remembered his father's body pierced by bullets, the sour smell of aconite, and death at the scene.</p>
<p>"You want me to believe that?" Bokuto spat angrily.</p>
<p>"Whether you believe it or not, it's not my problem," Akaashi replied.</p>
<p>"Even if you hadn't shot, you were an accessory to the murder of hundreds of people, innocent children who hadn't even shown their condition," Bokuto said, impregnating every word with the greatest hatred he was capable of feeling. "They were civilians. You're a hunter and you were there, like everyone else. You're just one more executioner."</p>
<p>The wind whistled furiously, shaking the leaves from the trees and carrying the mist with it. Bokuto stared at the nape of the hunter and drew his claws out. He was willing to do it, he just had to take a step and slit his throat until he bled out. He just had to take the gun out of his pants and shoot his head. He just needed to get close to him and push him off the cliff until his body collided with the sharp rocks of the gorge just below the cliff. It was so easy and so tempting...</p>
<p>"I have a reputation to uphold," Akaashi said suddenly, snapping Bokuto out of his violent thoughts.</p>
<p>"You have a slightly twisted moral, don't you think?" Bokuto asked dismissively. "I wouldn't want to maintain a reputation as a mass murderer, I'd be disgusted."</p>
<p>"Are you going to tell me that you haven't killed anyone?" Akaashi asked. Bokuto thought he heard a mocking smile grow on his lips.</p>
<p>"Yes, I've killed," Bokuto replied. "But I'm not proud of it, unlike you."</p>
<p>"Who said I was proud?" Akaashi asked tilting his head to the side. He still didn't look at Bokuto. "I've said that I should maintain a reputation, I haven't said that it's nice or that I like to do it."</p>
<p>"Enough chatter, tell me why you haven't killed me yet. Tell me why I'm still alive if you must 'maintain your reputation'," he said making quotes in the air, although Akaashi did not see him. "Killing an alpha would've given you an honor few hunters achieve; I know."</p>
<p>Akaashi chuckled softly and tilted his head slightly forward as he did so. Bokuto saw his shoulders move to the rhythm of weak laughter, more like sighs than real laughter.</p>
<p>"I didn't want to kill you," he said simply.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I guess because I saw something in you that reminded me of myself."</p>
<p>"Don't compare me to you for an instant," Bokuto warned. Akaashi laughed again in the same broken and weak way.</p>
<p>"Come closer."</p>
<p>"Like shit I'm going to get close to a hunter."</p>
<p>"I won't do anything to you. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it when one of the opportunities I've had arisen. You still don't get it?" Akaashi said in a weak and tired voice.</p>
<p>"You don't expect me to trust you, do you?" Bokuto asked with a grimace.</p>
<p>"You came here by yourself," Akaashi said. "I think you trust me more than you think, Bokuto-san."</p>
<p>Bokuto was perplexed, pinned in place and piercing the back of Akaashi's neck. He had a bad feeling and, for the umpteenth time that night, he feared for his life. He reached into the waistband of his trousers and grabbed the butt of his pistol; then he looked around in alarm, trying to find the glint of a gun pointed at him, ready to kill. But there was nothing around the cliff, there were no footsteps or guns, there was no smell of aconite.</p>
<p>"How do you know that I came alone? And how do you know my name?" Bokuto asked nervously.</p>
<p>Akaashi tilted his head to the side again and laughed, this time a soft, melodic laugh, without a trace of weakness.</p>
<p>"Come closer," he repeated softly.</p>
<p>"Why should I do it?" Bokuto asked doubtfully, clutching the gun under his sweater.</p>
<p>"Because if you don't, coming here won't have helped you to understand. You want to know why you're still alive, you came for that, right?" Akaashi whispered. "You asked me how I know your name. Well, let me tell you, I'm interested in the members of the packs that my companions attack. I study everything I can about them, I learn every pattern of behavior and every movement they make. I can recite to you all the names of the members of your pack, those who died and those who are still alive— Yes, I know that you're not the only one in your pack who's still alive. I can give you a detailed description of the physique of each one. I know who your father and siblings were. And, of course, I know who you are."</p>
<p>Bokuto stepped back suspiciously. He was scared. His legs were shaking and the hand gripping the gun under his sweater was sweating profusely. The confidence and courage shown by the hunter frightened him, as if he were not afraid of him, as if he was the one in control of the situation despite having his back turned and being apparently unarmed.</p>
<p>"You're scared of me," Akaashi said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.</p>
<p>"Yes, of course I'm afraid of you," Bokuto whispered in anguish.</p>
<p>"Don't be. Come closer, Bokuto-san," Akaashi whispered in a soft and melodic voice.</p>
<p>Bokuto hesitated once more, but his feet moved on their own, as if something in Akaashi's voice was pushing him towards him. It was like listening to a sweet and inviting lullaby guiding him in the middle of the dark. His clumsy steps slowly brought him closer to the hunter, who remained still at all times, making no attempt to attack Bokuto.</p>
<p>When Bokuto stood still, as if petrified, next to the rock Akaashi was sitting on, the hunter slowly turned towards him. Bokuto didn't take his eyes off him, clutching the weapon even more between his fingers. But soon his grip loosened; his tense muscles relaxed and froze and his breath hitched at the shock and confusion flooding his mind.</p>
<p>When the moonbeams were thrown on him, Akaashi's eyes sparkled; not the teal color that Bokuto remembered, but a sharp, bright blue that looked like it was emitting sparks.</p>
<p>"You— You're... an omega," Bokuto said with a small voice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops  🤭 Little plot twist here, did you expect it?</p>
<p>Finally some Bokuaka, I know most of you were waiting for their interaction, like a real one, so here it is!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter, good luck waiting two weeks to know how it continue 😶</p>
<p>NAZ, OVER AND OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Even if you have the DNA of a werewolf, deep down... Deep down you're just like them."</p><p>"No, I'm not like them," Akaashi replied impassively. "They kill for pleasure, for beliefs or because they feel inferior to our species. I kill to survive."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto blinked in disbelief at those bright blue eyes that were looking at him with curiosity and amusement. It must be a mistake or a joke. The boy must be wearing blue contact lenses or there must be some kind of light that, when reflected in his eyes, made them look like an omega's. It couldn't be anything else, it didn't make sense. A werewolf hunter who was actually a werewolf himself?</p><p><em>Absurd</em>, a little voice whispered in Bokuto's head. <em>He's lying to you, it's a trap.</em></p><p>Bokuto trembled and took a step back with such bad luck that he tripped on a small stone and fell backwards. Akaashi got up from his seat and went to help him, but a scared Bokuto crawled on the ground to get away from him.</p><p>"What the hell are you trying to do with me?" Bokuto yelled, pulling out his fangs. "Do you think I'll fall into the trap? Do you think you can fool me like this?"</p><p>"I-I'm not fooling you," Akaashi said surprised.</p><p>Bokuto stared into the hunter's eyes. They had that vibrant halo around the iris, a faint glint on only present on lycanthropes' eyes that he shouldn't have been able to fake.</p><p>"If you're an omega, why don't you smell like one?" Bokuto said, and immediately his throat emitted a muffled but threatening roar.</p><p>"I use hormone blockers to avoid emitting pheromones," Akaashi said, receding from him.</p><p>He gave Bokuto room to get up and raised his hands, showing that he was unarmed and had no intention of attacking. But Bokuto kept looking at him suspiciously from the ground; his skin transmitted a thousand smells that betrayed confusion, nervousness, fear, anger —something more appeased than before but still present.</p><p>"Listen," Akaashi said calmly, hands still raised. "I have no weapons, no microphones or cameras or anything. It's not a trap. You can seach on me if it makes you feel more comfortable. I've come alone and I haven't lied about anything I've said. My eyes don't lie either."</p><p>"I..."</p><p>Bokuto looked from side to side. There was still no one there, he did not perceive movements, he did not smell anything other than that of the hunter in front of him. But he smelled... He smelled like a human, not like an omega. He examined him closely, but there was nothing in his expression to indicate that he was lying. What's more, he seemed totally honest, and Bokuto hesitated.</p><p>"You smell like a human," he said after a while.</p><p>"Yes, I know."</p><p>"Hormone blockers don't cause human smell."</p><p>"I know that too. The smell doesn't come from me, it comes from the clothes. I've been living among humans for years. I don't smell to anything. To absolutely nothing."</p><p>Akaashi seemed somewhat affected when he uttered that last sentence, and Bokuto couldn't help but feel some remorse. What if it was true that he was an omega and he had doubted? His head was spinning with confusion and bewilderment. If before going to the meeting he already felt lost, now he was even more so.</p><p>Akaashi must have sensed the doubt in his red eyes because he slowly approached him again and extended a hand. Bokuto looked at it suspiciously, but finally grabbed it and let the hunter help him to his feet.</p><p>"You have a lot to explain, hunter," Bokuto said.</p><p>"Yes, that's why I wanted to meet you here, under the full moon. It was the only way to reveal a secret like this and make you believe me. Asking you to meet me tonight was not a random proposal."</p><p>Akaashi turned around and looked at Takefukuro again. He took a seat on the same rock as before and pointed to the one next to him.</p><p>Bokuto narrowed his eyes and examined the young man's back with immense curiosity, unable to hide his surprise. The fear was gone. Now he understood how Akaashi had sensed him even without turning around and without Bokuto making any noise: he had smelled the alpha. As a true omega would have done.</p><p>Bokuto advanced slowly and sat on the rock next to Akaashi's, who shot him a scrutinizing look. Bokuto returned a serious look, but did not verbalize the multiple thoughts that were forming in his head at the speed of light. Akaashi's ice blue eyes had a sad reflection behind the harshness he was trying to show.</p><p>"Thank you..." Akaashi whispered in a soft and melodic voice, looking away from him. "For coming."</p><p>"I don't understand," Bokuto said, shaking his head.</p><p>"I suppose that you'll be somewhat confused."</p><p>"Somewhat confused? I don't understand shit," Bokuto said with a frown. Akaashi chuckled. "There are loose ends in... In all this, in this story. It's not just pheromones. It's the zeal, it's the organs that your body has, it's the DNA... How is it possible that you've hidden something like that?"</p><p>"I already told you, I use hormone blockers. And I also use contraceptives to avoid heat," Akaashi said with a shrug. "I don't even know if I've ever been in zeal," he added bitterly, "but that doesn't matter. It's like I'm not an omega."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Although I have blue eyes and can smell the pheromones of other lycanthropes, my body by itself doesn't produce the pheromones typical of my condition because the blockers avoid it. With the amount of pills I take... I'm closer to being a beta than an omega. But it's the only thing I can do in this situation, so I'm safe from being discovered in the barracks."</p><p>"Why do you want to hide yourself like that? It's not healthy to take blockers or contraceptives continuously, I guess you know that," said Bokuto.</p><p>"Yes, I know. But my cover is to be a hunter. It assures me I'm kept alive, at least... it has done so so far. Now you know what I really am, so it's one more risk I must fight."</p><p>Bokuto nodded slowly. The city lights below them illuminated their faces with a faint orange glow. Akaashi looked at Bokuto again, and the alpha looked back at him. Red eyes collided with blue ones, sparking.</p><p>"I had to use my omega voice to attract you here to see my eyes. You're someone complicated," Akaashi confessed in a whisper.</p><p>"No, I'm not."</p><p>Akaashi chuckled softly and stared straight ahead, observing the white points of light in the sky, the stars. Bokuto didn't move, he kept staring at his profile, his eyes glinting in the moonlight.</p><p>"Yes, you are. You're more complicated than you think. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. You, too, spared my life twice, and I know firsthand that there aren't many werewolves who do what you did when their pack and friends are being slaughtered in cold blood. What you did is called pity and it's not a very widespread practice among werewolves... or among hunters."</p><p>Bokuto looked away, fixing his gaze on his lap. "You haven't even told me your name."</p><p>"Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji."</p><p>"Well, Akaashi," Bokuto said with a nod, "although it seems that you already know me, I'm Bokuto Koutaro."</p><p>Akaashi chuckled softly, but Bokuto remained serious. He wasn't trying to be funny, he was just introducing himself formally, and after that they were both silent for a long time, lost in their own thoughts. Bokuto was the first to speak again.</p><p>"How did it happen? How did you become a hunter?"</p><p>"It was a long time ago. I was very young, I had not even shown my condition when I first entered the barracks."</p><p>"Were you a child?"</p><p>"Yes. Hunters killed my pack when I was 6 years old. There are things that I don't remember, it happened so many years ago... My mother forced me to hide in a closet, and, since I was small, I was able to get between the blankets that were stacked inside. The hunter who did the reconnaissance round didn't see me."</p><p>"That's why you said I reminded you of yourself," Bokuto whispered with his mouth parted in surprise.</p><p>"That's it. When I saw you hiding in that closet I thought... ah, he knows what I felt being in there. And then I felt like rubbish because I was doing the same thing to you that someone else had done to me," he murmured. "I didn't expect that saving the heir of a pack would redeem me from my sins but... that little act of rebellion against the guild made me not hate myself so much for an instant."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Bokuto said regretfully.</p><p>"It doesn't matter."</p><p>"And what happened next? How did that lead you to be a hunter?"</p><p>"I ran out when I smelled the smoke. The building had just been set on fire and I was still inside. I went down the fire escape and at some point, which I don't remember very well, I passed out. I woke up some time later, I don't know if it had been hours or days."</p><p>Akaashi sighed and looked away with a scowl of guilt and sadness. His breath hitched for an instant and Bokuto saw that he was chewing his lip anxious and nervously, as if he was about to confess to a crime.</p><p><em>Ironic</em>, Bokuto thought. <em>He gets nervous talking about how he got into the Hunters Guild but not admitting that he has killed entire packs. Does he think there's something that could make his story even worse than killing werewolves en masse?</em></p><p>Akaashi continued speaking. "I grew up with a family of hunters, just like one of the guild commanders. They have an orphan program as long as the parents' cause of death is lycanthropes. So... I lied and said that my parents had been killed and that I was alone. As I was very young they believed me, no one thought I could be lying."</p><p>"You're smart," Bokuto said with a hint of admiration.</p><p>"My pack was small and our alpha was very sensible. She raised all the children in the same way in case the worst happened," Akaashi said. "I owe it all to her."</p><p>"And why do you seem sorry?"</p><p>"I allowed the hunters to believe that my parents were killed by one of my own. I stained their memory by hiding the fact that the real killers were the same ones who took me in later."</p><p>"I understand," Bokuto agreed. "And why did you do it? Why didn't you just find another pack to settle in?"</p><p>Akaashi shook his head and kept looking up at the sky. Everything around them was silent, and Bokuto reconsidered his doubts. Perhaps he had been too hasty in judging Akaashi's intentions. If he had let him live the previous two times, why had he wondered over and over if he would kill him this time? Hadn't he already shown that he did not want to do it? Now that Bokuto had more information, the answer seemed obvious, but there were still many unanswered questions.</p><p>Akaashi took some time to ponder the last question before answering. "Lycans are wanted by hunters," he whispered. "I've lived the killings closely on both sides, Bokuto-san." Akaashi looked at Bokuto intently. "I joined the hunters because it was the only asset I had left to survive."</p><p>"That makes no sense."</p><p>"Yes it does if you think about it a bit," Akaashi replied with a brief smile. He continued. "When I turned 13, I still hadn't shown my condition, so I was hoping to be a beta. Everything would have been much easier if it had been like that, but... Well, that was not decided by me, but by my genetics. But I hoped to be a beta and go unnoticed.</p><p>"Shortly after thinking that, I felt something strange in my body and it freaked me out. I started taking blockers and contraceptives before I even knew what I was, so I didn't find out that my genetics were those from an omega until I stood in the moonlight and saw the blue color in my eyes. It was then that I decided to join the hunters and be just like the members of the family that raised me."</p><p>"And they let you join without checking who you were? Without taking a DNA test?" Bokuto asked dumbfounded.</p><p>Akaashi chuckled and looked at him amused as he shook his head. "No. As they had raised me from a very young age, they did not imagine that I could be one of their enemies. Besides... Hunters are pretty stupid and they think one lycanthrope won't kill another. They believe that we're simpler than them and that there are no motivations for us that lead us to kill our kind. But, just as humans kill other humans, lycanthropes kill others like us."</p><p>Again, Akaashi looked away in embarrassment, the same expression he had shown earlier. You could see the sadness and hesitation in every little gesture he made, in the erratic way he breathed, in his nervous fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.</p><p>"What?" Bokuto asked looking at him questioningly.</p><p>"I had to kill a baby that was not even two months old." Akaashi lowered his head in regret and his voice became a guilty whisper. "They used his blood to etch the hunter symbol on my chest. It's a rite. I've never felt a more ferocious hatred than the one I felt at that moment, and that hatred was not even against all the hunters who looked at me and applauded me: it was a hatred directed towards myself."</p><p>Bokuto's breath caught for an instant. He felt sorry for Akaashi and everything that had happened, but he forced himself to remember that all lycanthropes had been forced to suffer cruel fates like the omega's at some point: that baby had died without even knowing what it was happening; thousands of families had lost their own in pitched battles they could not win; many had been subjected to public humiliation and had been forced to live with fear inside, gripped in fear by being next, until in the end they had been killed as if their death were a public spectacle...</p><p>Bokuto thought of Atsumu and the way he screamed that night some time ago that he felt useless and powerless; he was broken and Bokuto knew he was feeling miserable. The omega needed a purpose in life, something to fight for, give everything and move on, and that's why Atsumu did what he could to help his pack overcome the death that haunted them, to <em>survive</em>, even if it meant leaving with the most feared alpha in Japan. Akaashi somehow did the same: he enlisted in the Hunters Guild, slipped into the ranks of the enemy even though it was the most dangerous and riskiest place he could be.</p><p>But still... Akaashi had committed many crimes, most of them unforgivable since he had taken the lives of many people.</p><p>"It must have been tough," Bokuto whispered.</p><p>"Yes, it still is. It's still tough."</p><p>"And what were you trying to do after confessing to me your... secret?"</p><p>"I want a deal," Akaashi said raising his head and looking at Bokuto with his piercing blue eyes.</p><p>"Which deal?" Bokuto asked with a frown.</p><p>"In the event that the lycanthropes win this war that I know you're planning, you must accept me into your pack."</p><p>Bokuto shook his head. "You may be an omega, but you're also still a hunter. I pity you, you've been through horrible and dangerous things, but I can't just turn a blind eye," he said harshly. "You've killed innocents and blamed them for crimes you know they didn't commit. You know we don't kill humans. Even if you have the DNA of a werewolf, deep down... Deep down you're just like them."</p><p>"No, I'm not like them," Akaashi replied impassively. "They kill for pleasure, for beliefs or because they feel inferior to our species. I kill to survive."</p><p>"Are you looking for revenge against the hunters for killing your family? If so, killing those of your kind is not the way to get revenge. Moreover, it seems that it's the opposite of revenge. Killing us only helps hunters."</p><p>"That's not my intention," Akaashi replied with a feverish look. "And no, I don't think I have the courage to take revenge. I just want to live without fear, so I follow orders to keep myself safe and unsuspicious."</p><p>"Then, I don't understand what we're doing here," Bokuto said coldly. "So far you've survived with them, and they have the upper hand in this war. They're more likely to win against us. Why so much effort in vain? If what you want is to survive and you have achieved it among the hunters, why do you now renounce them and try to return to your roots?"</p><p>"I've grown tired of pretending that I'm one of them, of living the terror, of carrying the deaths of my own on my shoulders. I don't want to survive if that means staying alone among humans who would despise me if they knew who I am. I want to live with werewolfs, I want to be where I belong. I want to show that, even if they think they can win, even if they eliminate every last member of our species, I will always be there to prove that there was a loophole that we once existed."</p><p>Bokuto tilted his head slightly and raised his head again to stare at the full moon, his eyes glowing passion red beneath it. He pondered the proposal silently, and Akaashi didn't press him.</p><p>"It's ironic, but you've risked your life to the limit to save your life. How did you do it?" Bokuto asked looking at him with a small smile. It was the first smile Akaashi saw on him.</p><p>"The closer to danger, the less likely I will be discovered," replied the omega. "That's why I dared to take the risk. If I hid in another pack it was a matter of time before they found me and killed me. With what I did... Well, as they say, I played with fire: either they would kill me instantly if they found out what I was, or my lie was convincing and I survived. Everything is based on two possibilities, live or die. Both options implied a high probability of dying at some point, so if they killed me I preferred it to be fast."</p><p>"You were a kid, how could you think all that when you were only 6 years old?" Bokuto asked.</p><p>"It just happened," Akaashi replied with a shrug.</p><p>"And you came out winning."</p><p>"Well, I don't know if this can be called winning. I hate myself for doing what I do, you know? I hate myself for being selfish and thinking of my survival above that of the rest. It's not easy to look into the eyes of one of yours knowing that an instant later you're going to take his or her life."</p><p>Bokuto didn't understand it because he had never been through a similar situation but he could imagine it, so he nodded.</p><p>"Then I want something in return," Bokuto said after a while of silence. "If you want a deal with me, I need a test of faith, I need that you show me that this isn't a lie."</p><p>Akaashi looked at him with respect and understanding and nodded. "Which proof do you need?"</p><p>"I suppose that, in your life, you haven't had it easy and you've had to get used to doing things like the one that I'm going to ask you."</p><p>"So, as I understand, it's something risky."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And what is it?" Akaashi asked, bowing his head.</p><p>"What I'm going to ask you is not only risky, but it won't be easy either. And not everything depends on me, of course. I'll have to speak to my people before we have a final verdict. And they're probably not as understanding as I am. But I guess it's a start."</p><p>"I understand. Please continue."</p><p>"I'll keep your identity hidden to avoid problems with other lycanthropes."</p><p>"Thank you. But what do you want me to do?" Akaashi asked eagerly.</p><p>"You'll have to help us with our plan to win the war. You'll become a double agent. They'll think that you work for them, but in reality you will give us information about how everything works inside. That will help us overthrow the Hunters Guild."</p><p>"You mean I'll be a traitor."</p><p>"Aren't you one already?" Bokuto asked with an amused smile.</p><p>"<em>Touché</em>," Akaashi admitted also smiling. "I'll do it. I'll help you," he added firmly.</p><p>Bokuto nodded and settled on the rock. He looked straight ahead again, thinking that Akaashi was the second omega he had met who had more courage than he himself as an alpha: Atsumu and Akaashi had shown him what courage, perseverance, bravery and sacrifice were for their species. That was much more than what he, as an alpha, had done.</p><p><em>That omegas are weak to fight? Bullshit</em>, Bokuto thought with a smile on his lips.</p><p>***</p><p>The sun was streaming through the open window and casting its light on the room. The fresh air came in and took with it the smell that gave away what had happened for two days in that place.</p><p>Kuroo looked at the now empty bed, where everything had happened, and smiled. He and Oikawa had spent the last two days together, and now that he was gone it all seemed so strange... Was he missing him? It was only a couple of hours since he had left, after Kuroo had given him no less than a hundred kisses before letting him go, but the house felt... empty. He missed his smell, his caresses, his kisses, his voice; he missed the closeness, the love, and the tickling of feeling happy and fulfilled by his side.</p><p>He missed Oikawa. Without him he felt sad, desolate, melancholic. Disquiet was making its way inside him, unease pressed against his heart, he was anxious.</p><p>"I guess this is how an omega feels when his alpha walks away," Kuroo said aloud. "Who would have thought that I would feel that way too when my alpha left..."</p><p><em>His alpha</em>. He savored the words on his tongue, smooth and warm as a sip of wine, velvety as they rolled from his throat. Oikawa was his alpha. And he was Oikawa's alpha.</p><p>Kuroo smiled again and shook his head in amusement. He had to stop thinking about him, he was not a 13-year-old boy in love. He was in love, yes; he could finally admit it. But he couldn't let that be all in his life.</p><p>He walked over to the bed to remove the sheets. They smelled like Oikawa, and despite the fact that he missed him and the smell calmed a bit the anguish he felt at that moment, he had to wash them if he did not want to sleep between semen stains and sweat lines that blurred two figures that had been stirring between the fabric. With a chuckle, emitted as he remembered the days before, he grasped the top sheet with one hand and the bottom sheet with the other. He yanked hard and both sheets slipped from under the mattress, lying limp in his hands.</p><p>Then a clink echoed through the room.</p><p>Kuroo frowned and looked around when he heard it. It had been weak, but he was sure he had heard it; it was as if a piece of metal had fallen to the floor, and he hoped it wasn't a screw that held the legs of the bed together. He didn't want to think that sex with Oikawa was wild enough to break the bed —although the reality was, it <em>was</em> wild enough to do so.</p><p>The sunrays collided with something under the bed, emitting a silver flash that had not been there before and was now reflected shakily on the wall. It formed a strange shape on the wall, somewhat distorted by the angle at which the light hit the object. It was too bright to be a screw.</p><p><em>Ha, that was easy to find</em>, Kuroo thought, dropping the sheets on the bed and bending down to look under it.</p><p>Just beyond where he was, near one of the legs of the bed, there was something silver that gleamed in the sun. He reached out and grabbed the object; it was so small that it slid between his fingers smoothly and he had to form a bowl with his palm to keep it from slipping out of his hand. When Kuroo brought the object closer to his face, he found a white gold pendant, an abstract symbol that was very familiar to him. One of the very fine and very delicate links in the chain had been bent down and opened, so that the chain, which had otherwise been attached and closed, was now shown open in his hand.</p><p><em>It's Oikawa-kun's pendant!,</em> he thought, looking at the jewel between his fingers.</p><p>He examined the shiny piece in his hands. It must have come loose from Oikawa's neck when he bit him. He hadn't even realized that it had disappeared from his neck and had been lost between the sheets, and Oikawa also didn't seem to have noticed that the pendant was no longer on his neck when he looked at himself in the mirror. The truth is that all attention had flown to the mark of fangs, so the absence of the jewel had gone unnoticed.</p><p><em>I'll give it back to him next time he comes over</em>, he thought, putting the pendant in the top drawer of the nightstand.</p><p>He remembered Oikawa again, his chocolate brown eyes, his wild fluffy hair before he left. Kuroo smiled before closing the drawer.</p><p>He was looking forward to seeing him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NAZ SPEAKING!</p><p>Poor Akaashi... His past is sad... And still it's not the sadder from this AU lmao I'm a moster 🥲</p><p>Also, in case you don't remember the pendant Kuroo found, I drew it and posted it <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CIikR4Ggi0P/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link">here</a></p><p>See ya in two weeks, love ya! ❤️</p><p>NAZ, OVER AND OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Scared little boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boy did not emit the same fear as the first time he had been near Sakusa; now only his natural essence came out through his pores: he smelled sweet and sour, a very characteristic aroma that gave away a strong and rebellious but also passionate and kind character, a mixture of raspberry, blueberry and lemon that Sakusa found strangely alluring.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">RECOMMENDED SONG: DEMONS BY JACOB LEE</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>"So you have a twin brother."</p>
<p>"Yeah, his name's Osamu. Although I call him Samu," Atsumu said with some nostalgia.</p>
<p>"Is he an omega too?"</p>
<p>"No, a beta."</p>
<p>Kita nodded. He was a year older than Atsumu, a quiet and serious boy who belonged to Sakusa's pack. He was an omega, but much more diligent than Atsumu, it could be seen from the league. He was one of the first to join Sakusa, having previously belonged to Ushijima's pack, the first the alpha had mastered. Now he was in charge of tending to the wounded in battles, just as Yaku did in Kuroo's pack or Yahaba in Oikawa's. But in Kita's case it was different: the omega had warned him that being wounded in a battle under Sakusa's command was not very common, so that was not his main mission.</p>
<p>Atsumu looked at Kita in admiration as he sorted through small vials of medicine. The boy was shorter than him but he was strong, fearless and determined. He was independent, and although that might be strange for an omega —frustrating even— Atsumu, after spending almost two months with Sakusa as his alpha, had realized that the rules that governed the rest of the packs did not work in Sakusa's. They were said to be the most aggressive pack in Japan, but reality didn't fit that either: most were well-trained lycanthropes, lethal in battle, yes, but they didn't kill for no reason. The only one who did it was Sakusa, and he only killed hunters who dared to approach his territory, though Atsumu still didn't know why he did so if they didn't attack first.</p>
<p>Atsumu had already met all the members of the pack, Sakusa had introduced them to him just days after Atsumu joined them. The 37 betas were impressive and it was clear that they obeyed the alpha unopposed. With sharp, searching gazes that seemed to read everything one thought, they all seemed level-headed, intelligent, and committed; there was a feeling of unity, of harmony between them, something that gave Atsumu chills at first but later aroused a deep fascination in him.</p>
<p>On the other hand, the omegas were strong, the strongest Atsumu had ever known. There were only two in such a large pack, Kita and Shirabu, trained in battle to attack with the same power and lethality as a beta. Cold, calculating, and reserved, they were the complete opposite of Atsumu: irrational and stubborn. Atsumu still did not understand what his purpose was in that pack, he did not fit the profile of werewolves that Sakusa had gathered. So he kept thinking that his only use there was on a whim of his alpha, although he had yet to figure out which one it was.</p>
<p>"I have a question, Kita-san," Atsumu said in a small voice. "It's a bit of a personal question."</p>
<p>"Does it have to do with the pack?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'd say so."</p>
<p>"Then go ahead, ask. That's what you're here for."</p>
<p>Atsumu considered his words before speaking. He was nervous, he had wanted to ask that for a long time, but now that he was really facing the situation, his nerves and shame were consuming him. How could he ask such a daring question? It was out of place, even thinking about asking was a mistake.</p>
<p>"Atsumu?" Kita called him with a condescending look. Atsumu looked at him with eyes wider than usual, as if he had been taken by surprise. "Are you okay? You seem anxious, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I just... I don't know how to ask this," Atsumu stammered, biting his lip.</p>
<p>"Just do it. Sakusa brought you here with me so you could be able to ask what you wanted and learn how to live in this pack."</p>
<p>"I know that, it's just..."</p>
<p>"Atsumu," Kita said with such a calm and relaxed tone that it was threatening.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay... You see, I... I wanted to know if... How can I...? How should I...?" Atsumu bit his lip hard and steeled himself. He sat bolt upright, his hands resting on his knees to offer an image of stability. "What do I have to do to... satisfy my alpha?"</p>
<p>Kita looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't expected such a question, but that was not what had caught his attention. He wasn't as surprised by the question as he was by the way Atsumu had referred to Sakusa, but he didn't care about that after a few seconds. Then he sighed.</p>
<p>"You mean satisfy him sexually?"</p>
<p>"Y-yes," Atsumu said with flushed cheeks.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid Sakusa doesn't care about that."</p>
<p>Atsumu stared at him with his mouth ajar and confusion painted in his large, expressive brown eyes.</p>
<p>"How is that possible? He's an alpha, what about his instinct?"</p>
<p>"Nobody knows what goes on inside his head, in any way. And when it comes to sexual behaviour, even less. It's a mystery even to us, the members of his pack. He's never been accompanied at night, neither by men, nor by women. Neither betas, nor omegas, nor humans have approached his bed. I'm sorry to tell you that, in this case, I won't be able to help you because I don't even know about it myself."</p>
<p>Atsumu nodded slowly, unable to fully believe what Kita had told him. He had known Sakusa for two months; it wasn't too long, that was true, but it was long enough to have been able to feel the alpha pheromones. Maybe he hadn't felt them as strong as in other werewolves but the spicy aroma of desire was in him, although very subtle. So what Kita was telling him was... absurd, and very weird, yet at the same time it made sense. Sakusa was distant, with an outcast and detached demeanor; there were only two omegas in his pack, and apparently he hadn't been with either of them, but he had to have been with someone at some point, he wasn't made of stone; he had physical desires like everyone else, human and non-human.</p>
<p><em>So what's wrong with him?,</em> Atsumu thought.</p>
<p>He shot a glance at Kita as the boy read concentrated the label on a small glass vial. He was not nervous or upset, it seemed that he had spoken the truth. But that meant that if neither he nor Shirabu could help him figure out what to do for Sakusa, no one could.</p>
<p>He was getting more and more frustrated. Was it true that Sakusa wasn't really interested in <em>that</em>? And most shockingly, why did Atsumu really care so much about knowing Sakusa's desires?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sakusa opened the door before Atsumu could tap on it twice with his knuckles. The omega froze, his fist raised and a scowl of surprise and confusion at the piercing black-eyed gaze the alpha threw at him.</p>
<p>"You wanted to see me, Atsumu?" Sakusa asked bored, leaning against the door frame.</p>
<p>"H-how did you—?"</p>
<p>"... know you were here? I smelled you," Sakusa said with a shrug. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>Atsumu bit his lip and looked down at the ground, where his feet moved nonstop in anxiety. He didn't even know what he was doing there, he had gone to Sakusa's house after dusk in an attempt to check... What? What did he hope to find out? It was the first time he had shown up at the alpha's house and he didn't know what to do or say. Maybe he should apologize, turn around, and walk away the way he'd come, but there was something keeping him from leaving without an answer.</p>
<p>"I don't have all night," Sakusa urged him.</p>
<p>Atsumu looked at him hesitantly, fiddling with his fingers. Sakusa snorted in annoyance and leaned out the door to look out at the dark, deserted street. There was no one there, but Sakusa wasn't comfortable in the open, so he stepped aside and nodded, inviting the omega to pass. Atsumu looked at him gratefully and entered the austere dwelling.</p>
<p>The orange light was very dim, coming from several candles scattered around the hall and one of the rooms to the left. Silence reigned in the air. The furniture was very similar to that of Atsumu's house, so a feeling of familiarity and relaxation invaded the omega without realizing it, as he walked down the hall.</p>
<p>Sakusa stared at the omega's back as he walked ahead of him toward the only lighted room other than the hallway, a small makeshift office at home. The boy did not emit the same fear as the first time he had been near Sakusa; now only his natural essence came out through his pores: he smelled sweet and sour, a very characteristic aroma that gave away a strong and rebellious but also passionate and kind character, a mixture of raspberry, blueberry and lemon that Sakusa found strangely alluring.</p>
<p>"Why is there not lights?" Atsumu asked once they entered the small office.</p>
<p>Sakusa tensed. Memories of white spotlights shedding light on his face and blinding him flashed through his mind; a velvety voice crept into the layers of his mind to reassure him, a warm hand held his. He could almost feel the brush of the sheet on his skin. A chill ran up and down him and he had to shake his head and squeeze his eyes for a moment to come back to reality.</p>
<p>"I prefer to use candles," he said simply.</p>
<p>"Ah."</p>
<p>Sakusa stood behind the scratched and paper-covered desk, removed his mask, rested his fists on the table top, and looked at Atsumu. The wax from the candle dripped and fell on the wood, but neither of them paid attention.</p>
<p>Atsumu studied Sakusa. He stared at his face carefully in the warm candlelight: the pit-deep black eyes cold as ice, the eyebrow and lip piercings gleaming under the soft sparkles of the small flame, his lips pressed together in a fine line, his brow slightly furrowed into a scowl of annoyance and boredom at the same time. Sakusa was someone so mysterious and different from what he expected that he couldn't take his eyes off him, wondering everything that was going through his mind, wondering what he was thinking, what he was doing before he arrived. Sakusa awakened in him a strange tranquility, despite the rumors that circulated in Japan about him.</p>
<p>"Tell me what you want," Sakusa said, his eyes as dead and expressionless as ever.</p>
<p>"I... I don't know," Atsumu admitted, looking down. "I just know that I needed to come."</p>
<p>Sakusa's frown deepened even more. He looked at Atsumu with renewed curiosity.</p>
<p>"You're not in heat."</p>
<p>"N-not that kind of need!" Atsumu exclaimed hotly.</p>
<p>"So what is it?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, I just... I have a need to help you, so let me do it," Atsumu whispered looking into his eyes.</p>
<p>"You can't help me," Sakusa replied.</p>
<p>"So what's my purpose in this pack? What do I have to do? I've been waiting for your orders for two months, I'm going crazy! Just tell me what to do and I—"</p>
<p>"You can do whatever you want, Atsumu. I have no orders to give you, you're free to do whatever you want."</p>
<p>Atsumu walked over to the desk and leaned against it with the palms of his hands. He leaned forward, his face very close to Sakusa's.</p>
<p>"I want to help you!" he sputtered. "But I don't know how to do it! You're a fucking black box, I don't know what to do, I can't see through you!"</p>
<p>"The first thing you have to do is walk away from me," Sakusa warned threateningly.</p>
<p>"Not until you tell me what to do!"</p>
<p>Atsumu grabbed Sakusa by the arm, but the alpha yanked free and shot him a withering look before pouncing on him with a clenched jaw. Sakusa, oozing the scent of anger and mistrust, grabbed Atsumu with one hand, squeezing both cheeks at the same time so hard that Atsumu's eyes filled with tears from the pain. The omega stirred in fear, and only then did Sakusa realize he was hurting him. He withdrew his hand quickly and stepped back away from Atsumu.</p>
<p>"If you want to help me, don't touch me again," he hissed.</p>
<p>Atsumu staggered away from him, his eyes flooding with tears and so terrified that Sakusa felt guilty seeing his expression, smelling his fear. It had been a disproportionate reaction, but it had not been him but his survival instinct.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Atsumu muttered, swallowing the lump in his throat and blinking several times to wipe the tears away. "I didn't want to..."</p>
<p>Atsumu fell silent and looked at the ground, fiddling with one of the untied laces of his slippers. His breathing was somewhat labored, so he tried to calm it down before continuing to speak. After a long silence, he resumed the conversation.</p>
<p>"I don't want to bother you, but I don't know what I'm doing here anymore. I have no use, I'm useless again. I can't fight like Kita-san and Shirabu-san do, and I need you to guide me, but every time I try, I—"</p>
<p>"Sit down," Sakusa said.</p>
<p>"What?" Atsumu asked confused.</p>
<p>"Do you want to help? Well, sit down."</p>
<p>"How is sitting down gonna help?"</p>
<p>"Fuck, just do it, Atsumu!" Sakusa growled.</p>
<p>Atsumu was startled at the scream but sat down in the chair at his side of the desk. Sakusa glared at him before sitting down in his own chair.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to be rude. But, just like I'm not gonna touch you without your consent, I don't want you to touch me without mine, do you understand?" Sakusa said.</p>
<p>His voice sounded angry, but also... downcast, sad. Like a cry for help that no one has ever heard. Atsumu looked at him uneasily. He could feel the misery, the annoyance Sakusa was facing deep down. He needed to fix that, but that's where the problem lay: he didn't know how to do it.</p>
<p>Sakusa ran a hand over his face. He was exhausted. Atsumu would show up in front of him, make him feel weak and vulnerable, make his alerts go off, and despite everything, Sakusa didn't think paying for his traumas with Atsumu was the right thing to do. He took a deep breath with his eyes closed and sank back onto the chair. When he opened his eyes again, Atsumu saw such immense sorrow in his black eyes that he felt helpless.</p>
<p>"Why can't I touch you?" asked the omega. "What's happening? I've been in this pack for months, months with you as my alpha. You always keep me by your side as if you protect me or as if you can't stay away from me too long, you're close to me or you leave someone you trust to watch over me. You take me to the omegas to learn to live in this pack, but what do you expect of me? As much as I learn, I can't do anything if you don't tell me what to do. You avoid contact with everyone, you run alone into the forest at midnight and you don't explain anything to anyone, you're elusive, you won't let me touch you. I don't blame you, but... I don't understand. What do you want me for if it's not for that?"</p>
<p>Sakusa looked at him gravely before answering. "I already told you, I'm not looking for something in particular in you. I smelled your skin on the day of the pact. You didn't want to be in your pack, not because you didn't like being there. I smelled fear, anxiety, surrender. There was something about you, something that... made me want to get you out of there. There's nothing else to understand."</p>
<p>"But there must be a reason, something else. A whim, a wish... something," Atsumu insisted in exasperation.</p>
<p>"Maybe there is," Sakusa said with a shrug. "I've lived those same feelings, those and many others. Feeling trapped is not pleasant, it drains you."</p>
<p>"You, feeling trapped?" Atsumu said in amazement. "But... you can get rid of everything that bothers you with only your presence, everyone's afraid of you."</p>
<p>"It wasn't always like this," Sakusa said.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"I also wanted to flee once, and only when I did did I feel free. It was then that they began to fear me. All because they couldn't control me."</p>
<p>"I didn't know, I thought... you've always had that fame," Atsumu whispered regretfully. "When did you run away from your pack?"</p>
<p>Sakusa looked at him blankly. The anger from earlier was gone, there was no trace of sadness in his eyes. In a matter of seconds he was back into a cold, emotionless automaton from which you could not read in his expression or smell on his skin.</p>
<p>"I've never had a pack to run from," he said.</p>
<p>Atsumu froze. "But... You just said you ran away. If it wasn't in your pack, where did you feel trapped?"</p>
<p>"If I tell you, you'll be scared," Sakusa said with a dismissive gesture.</p>
<p>"I won't!" Atsumu exclaimed indignantly. "If I scared easily I wouldn't be in your pack."</p>
<p>"You were terrified just now," Sakusa said, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"But that's different... I thought you were gonna hit me," Atsumu muttered embarrassed, his cheeks flushed.</p>
<p>Sakusa looked at him with curiosity and a new gleam of approval in his eyes. Atsumu was a rare omega: as stubborn and proud as an alpha, as willing to give his all and fight to the death for his pack as a beta, as concerned and eager to help his alpha as a true omega. There was something about him that made Sakusa trust him, believe in him. His innocence, his perseverance, his courage... It was something he lacked, something he had longed for for years for himself.</p>
<p>Sakusa smiled slightly and Atsumu stood there, unable to take his eyes off him. It was not the first time he had seen him smile, but it was the first time he had seen him smile in a genuine, honest way: a real smile.</p>
<p>"I fled from the hunters' barracks when I was 11 years old," Sakusa confessed.</p>
<p>Atsumu's eyes widened and he swallowed hard, but his mouth had gone dry. Suddenly everything had become confused. Had he lost the thread of the conversation or was he dreaming?</p>
<p>"You did <em>what</em>?" Atsumu asked, his voice an octave higher.</p>
<p>"Run away. From the hunters," Sakusa repeated. "The<em> Lunatic Alpha </em>saved me."</p>
<p>"Kuroo-san's father? Wait, wait, wait," said Atsumu raising his hands. "I'm lost, rewind. I don't understand anything. What were you doing in the hunters' barracks when you were 11 years old?"</p>
<p>Sakusa shot him a brief glance before fixing his black eyes on the candle flame, which danced gently from side to side. He ran a finger over it several times until he felt a very slight sting, and then he kept running his finger until a small bubble appeared on the tip. Then he raised his hand and showed it to Atsumu. There was a small burn, a blister... that a second later had already disappeared without a trace.</p>
<p>"Have you ever seen an alpha heal so fast?" he asked.</p>
<p>Atsumu shook his head, his jaw dropped. Normally a burn like that could take a couple of minutes to heal. Moreover, such a burn would not have occurred, because by reflex action of the body, the hand would have been withdrawn before the blister formed.</p>
<p>"My ability to regenerate is far superior to other alphas," Sakusa said. "My resistance to pain is so high that several aconite-coated bullets piercing my stomach do me no more harm than a scratch on my knee. And yet my body is covered in tattoos," he pointed to the ink trails on his neck, "so that I could hide underneath the scars that decorate every inch of my skin."</p>
<p>"B-but... You're an alpha, your regeneration prevents you from having scars," Atsumu said, more and more confused. "You heal too fast to get marks."</p>
<p>Sakusa looked at him through a slit in his narrowed eyes, weighing whether or not he should keep talking. He had never confessed what had happened. Only two people in the world knew what had actually happened to him in his past, and they both belonged to the hunters. They were high positions among the ranks of the guild, evil and willing to do anything to fulfill their ideals. Sakusa felt a murderous rage consuming him inside, screaming at him that, to pay for their sins, everyone must die at his hands. But, despite everything, despite the huge number of slain hunters that he carried on his back, despite having his hands stained with blood because part of him believed that it was the right thing to do, another part of his conscience whispered to him , scared because of The Beast, that this was not the way to end all his traumas.</p>
<p>Sakusa looked at Atsumu once more before continuing to speak, finally determined to confess his past to someone. Someone worthy of his trust.</p>
<p>"Now I may regenerate quickly, but when I was a kid who had been inoculated with enzyme inhibitors, I didn't regenerate that fast."</p>
<p>"Enzyme inhibitors?" Atsumu asked, bowing his head. "What's that?"</p>
<p>Sakusa nodded, more to himself than to Atsumu, a bitter smile on his lips. "Atsumu, have you ever heard of the General of the Hunters Guild?"</p>
<p>"No, who is it?"</p>
<p>"Sugawara Leiko, a woman of strong character and dark intentions. Her name literally means 'arrogant'. And I can confirm that she is."</p>
<p>"And... what does she have to do with all this?" Atsumu asked without understanding anything.</p>
<p>"Leiko has never been in a battle. She has never fought, she has never wielded a weapon. And yet she's the General," Sakusa said impassively. "Hunters rise through the ranks based on their merits in battle, isn't it funny that she's never been in a battle and still ranks highest in the entire guild?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's weird," Atsumu admitted.</p>
<p>"Can you imagine why she's the General?" Atsumu shook his head. Sakusa continued. "She was the mastermind who developed the Gamma Case. Have you ever heard of it?"</p>
<p>Atsumu denied again, and Sakusa nodded calmly. "Maybe it's better this way."</p>
<p>"No! I want to know what it is!" exclaimed Atsumu. "Please," he added more gently.</p>
<p>Sakusa closed his eyes for a few seconds and leaned forward in his chair. He rested his elbows on the desk and looked at Atsumu with such intensity that the omega felt his legs begin to shake, not from fear, but from a feeling of complicity that he had never experienced before.</p>
<p>"I always wear a mask," Sakusa started to say, "because for as long as I can remember people around me wore it; I don't like using real lights and I only use candles because the bulbs remind me of the blinding moments before my ordeal began; I don't want no one to touch me because every time they've done it it has been to cause me pain; my senses are overdeveloped compared to other alphas because my body was trained to an inhumanly possible limit under torture; I regenerate in seconds because my body was subjected to enzyme inhibitors that forced my body to learn to heal itself against the clock in critical situations.</p>
<p>"Everything, absolutely everything that has an explanation that is beyond anyone's imagination... Except for the imagination of Leika, a woman who dedicated herself to torture and experiment with lycanthropes for years until she found one, a child , who met her expectations; a child who gave the results she hoped for. A boy who escaped from the labs at the hunter's barracks when the <em>Lunatic Alpha</em> stormed the scene and killed hundreds of people, causing a stir big enough to allow the boy to escape unseen. A child they now fear because they cannot control.</p>
<p>"A boy nicknamed 'The Beast' by the Hunters Guild General's grandson, Sugawara Koushi."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY HEY HEY!</p>
<p>I'm backkkkkk! Hint by hint you'll get to know Sakusa, I really like his character in this AU. He's so complex and his life's a tragedy and I live for itttttt 🤩</p>
<p>Btw, I posted a oneshot here, on AO3, about Kuroo and Oikawa, in case you wanna read it <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31114919">here</a>.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed, leave comments and kudos ❤️ See you in two weeks, love you!</p>
<p>NAZ, OVER AND OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>